power rangers squadron
by myzor king of war
Summary: Lord Zedd thought to be no more has Returned. Ninjor has chosen 5 young heroes to combat this ancient Evil, the question is can they when they have already been unable to do so. Only time will tell. Rating may change.
1. Character Bio's

power rangers squadron Character Bio's

This is my very first Power rangers fanfiction ever put up so keep that in mind please, I hope everyone likes it. I wanted to do this for a while as many of you know Dairanger was one of the Super sentai Series used in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers but Sadly only one of the rangers suits was used. All five will be used in this fanfic and are called the Power Rangers squadron. Since that is the name used for the team when their keys were used in super megaforce. Also like Power rangers Time force which is one of my favorites the Rangers are not going to be doing much killing, but the fights will still be fun. There will be a number of characters you will all know From Mighty Morphin including the villain. Anyway on with the story.

I do not own power rangers only my OC's.

Power Rangers.

Kenny Scott- is a good kid, with a big heart, and a positive attitude. He shows good leadership, despite not having any leadership roles in school. He cares deeply about his team, and friends, and is willing to do anything to help them Clever, cunning, and athletic. open minded trys to be a big brother to other, hate's killing and refuses to kill even monster valuing all life he lived with his widowed mother before becoming a Ranger. blue eyes Dark brown hair styled 5'8", 16 years old, and wears the color red every day. He wears it as it is the only memory he has of his biological father before he died. He skateboards and trains with Frankie in Mixed Martial Arts , yet always finds the time to do his schoolwork. He wants to keep his average A grade. has his license. chosen by Ninjor to be the red shogun ranger.

Frankie Cranston- Serious loner, sad childhood, average build, but muscular. He has black eyes long brown hair styled in a flat, short measure. He's 5'7", 16 years old, and wears the color Blue is of Australian and Japanese descent. He spends his free time doing schoolwork, teaching himself Mixed Martial Arts , and has his license; he is a very good driver. He is a straight C. chosen by Ninjor to be the blue shogun ranger.

Sammy Oliver- , smart, and tall. He's every woman's dream. He is of French and American descent, short brown hair that sticks up, wears the color green, 16 years old, and is 5'9". He tries his best to keep everyone smiling by telling jokes. He's the smartest in the group as he has an IQ of 250 and is a straight A+ student. In his free time, he volunteers at the local pet shelter, fixes things, and cooks. He does his school work too. has his license. chosen by ninjor to be the green shogun ranger.

case Kwan- was and is The new kid in school. He's straight from Japan and speaks perfect English. Acts like a slacker and doesn't seem that bright, but is really smart as he is a straight A student. He 16 years old is 5'2", has a extremely thick accent, black hair wears the color yellow In his free time, he exercises, studies, draws, and tutors. dose kung fu He gets his homework done quickly, so he has a lot of free time. has his license. Chosen by Ninjor to be the yellow shogun ranger.

June Hart- She comes from a very wealthy family, yet kindhearted teenager. Her mother died years ago, and her dad thought giving her anything she wanted would make her feel better. she get's straight B+'s. 5'7.5", 16 years old, wears the color pink long brown hair green eye's with a kind face to match her personality. She reads, writes, and teaches ballet in her free time when she's not doing schoolwork. has her license. chosen by Ninjor to be the pink shogun ranger.

Allies.

Colt Taylor. A young Boy the rangers befriend after saving him from a monster. He often hangs out with them after learning who they are after they accidentally de-morph in front of him. He dose not remember his past or where he came from, but one thing is for sure he has a number of mind blowing secrets that even he dose not know.

Adam Park. A veteran Ranger who aids Ninjor in Training the Rangers he is also Colt's Guardian. He tries to teach the New Rangers and keep them on the right path.

Ninjor. The one who gave the Rangers their powers and who chose them. He helps them out from time to time, but only when he feels he must as he wants them to be able to stand on their own and so they don't become to dependent on him. He trains them in the art of the Ancient Ninja teaching them things he tout no one else.

Alpha 6. The Rangers technology support. He makes Weapons and gadgets and other things for the rangers to use. He cares deeply for the kids and always worries for them.


	2. Chapter 1

power rangers squadron episode 1. The Battle Begins.

 **Here it is chapter 1 I hope that all of you will all enjoy it also keep in mind this is the first power ranger fanfic I have put up. The first part of this chapter will mostly be in Colt's POV then in the next chapters onward normal POV. Also I will be using monsters from Mighty Morphin power rangers season 2 and from season 3. But if anyone has any favorite monsters they want let me know in reviews. Also will only describe the appearance of characters I make or you don't know, also will be adding characters with the same names as villains from Dairangr. Also the rangers weapons and gadgets and vehicles all will have the same names as the ones in Dairanger. Any well lets get on with the story.**

Colt's POV.

I was walking to the bus stop to catch the bus to school, luckily for me my home was right near a bus stop. So no need to hurry I arrived just as the bus did, I got on and sat in an empty seat.

I looked out the window and saw that we were not going the normal road, the bus went into a tunnel and there were all these bright lights. I opened my eyes as the light faded, and saw we were driving through a strange place. It was full of dead trees the ground around them was rocky. The air around the trees was a little misty and the sky was violet.

"What the hell is going on.'' I said as I tried to get up an energy like seat belt restrained me and every other kid on the bus, as the driver drove violently till we reached a creepy a old factory. The energy seat belts disappeared and the door of the bus opened, next thing i knew me and the other kids were sucked through it and were outside.

"End of the line Kiddies.'' Said the bus driver, as he got off the bus he gave an evil grin and covered in gold flame like energy, that wen it faded in his place was a trophy/pipe monster with a single eye at the end of a tentacle, a 5 fingered right hand and a tentacle with a mouth at the end of it for a left hand.

"The names Pipebrain.'' He said as all the kids got scared.

"Cotpotros front and center.'' Said Pipebrain as the door of the old factory opened there was a light blur light and out came what looked like people in black tuxedo tights with lipped but otherwise blank black and white faces. Wearing ties.

"Round up these runts.'' I herd Pipebrain say as these Cotpotros grabbed me and the other kids and brought us inside next thing I know I and every other kid is in a cage. Each in a different room.

"Let us out.'' I said as I tried to get out.

"Can it pest.'' Said Pipebrain. "I'm sick of getting stuck catching you kids just so my boss can find 1 kid, I got better things to do.''

''Cotpotros get in here and watch these kids so I don't have to.'' Said Pipebrain in the direction of a door waiting for some Cotpotrostos enter but none did.

"Where are those idiots.'' Said Pipebrain as the door was then blown off it's hinges and into Pipebrain as the wall it was on was blown apart.

There was smoke and as it faded I saw 5 figures in the smoke. They wore similar yet different outfit.

1 wore a red outfit with the torso part was white with a bit of gold the ends of the gloves and boots were white, the rest was all red his helmeted resembled that of a dragon with one gold on it and a black visor. He also wore a gold belt and looked like a male.

1 wore a blue outfit with the torso part white with a bit of gold the ends of the gloves and boots were white, the rest was all blue his helmeted resembled that of a Pegasus with one gold on it and a black visor. He also wore a gold belt and looked like a male.

1 wore a green outfit with the torso part was white with a bit of gold the ends of the gloves and boots were white, the rest was all green his helmeted resembled that of a majestic Lion with one gold on it and a black visor. He also wore a gold belt and looked like a male.

1 wore a yellow outfit with the torso part was white with a bit of gold the ends of the gloves and boots were white, the rest was all yellow his helmeted resembled that of a Qilin, a chimera-like creature with one gold on it with a black visor. He also wore a gold belt and looked like a male.

the last 1 looked like a girl with a pink outfit with the torso part was white with a bit of gold the ends of the gloves and boots were white, the rest was all pink her helmeted resembled that of a mythical bird from Chinese mythology with some gold and a black visor.

Also each had this circle on their left chest with their colors lined up on top of each other. With a star on each one. They each had a sword and a dagger.

"Oh no not you 5 again.'' Said Pipebrain.

"Yes us again and we will not stop until we have stopped you.'' Said the one in Red. "Cause we are the power rangers squadron.'' They said in union.

"Sound off.'' Said the one in Red.

"Red Ranger.'' Said the Red Ranger.

"Blue Ranger.'' Said the Blue ranger.

"Green ranger.'' Said the Green ranger.

"Yellow Ranger.'' Said the Yellow Ranger.

"Pink ranger.'' Said the Pink ranger.

"This time your dead Cotpotros come.'' Said Pipebrain as some Cotpotros appeared behind him with weapons.

"You all help the kids I'm gonna deal with this guy.'' Said the Red ranger.

"right.'' said the rangers as the Red ranger chased Pipebrain outside of the factory.

During the fight one of the Cotpotros weapons was knocked near me I grabbed it and used it to escape. I went to find that dude in Red thinking i could help. I found him chasing Pipebrain outside.  
"come on red let's fight.'' said Pipebrain as he and the Red ranger started to fight.  
"Hope your ready to die boy.'' Said Pipebrain and he and the Red ranger circled one another.  
"Just try it.'' Said The Red ranger.  
Pipebrain charged at and tried to kick the Red Ranger but he blocked and then punched him.  
"That all you got Boy.'' asked Pipebrain.  
"I'm not down yet." said the Red ranger.

"You will be soon take this.'' said Pipebrain as he wrapped tentacle around The Red Ranger lifted him up and threw him.

"You should never have come here I'm surprised you and your pals are even still breathing after what my boss did to you.'' Said Pipebrain.  
"OK that's it it's now on.'' said The Red Ranger as he got into a fighting stance  
"Don't think you'll win Ranger." said Pipebrain as they circled one another. then charged at each other. pipebrain took two swings at The Red Ranger who dodged it then The Red ranger threw a punch that pipebrain blocked it. the swung at the Red ranger who blocked it and punched him. pipebrian then took another swing at the Red ranger this time it hit.  
"Nice try boy.'' said Pipebrain.  
"ah ok that hurt.'' said The Red Ranger as he got up after getting sent flying into some boxes.  
"here I come.'' said pipebrain as he ran at The Red Ranger.  
"and here I come.'' said The Red Ranger as he jumped out and he took out his star cutter and star sword slashed pipebrain two times as he tried a third time pipebrian caught it and hit the Red ranger who dropped his star cutter and star sword.  
"close but no dice red ranger.'' said pipebrain as he wrapped The Red Ranger with a tentacle and tossed him.  
"give up red ranger I've won.'' said Pipebrain.  
"I'm not beat yet.'' said The Red Ranger as he used his powers to call his his star cutter and star sword to him.  
" uh oh.'' said Pipebrain as The Red Ranger slashed pipebrains tentacle.  
"aaaaahhh my tentacle my beautiful tentacle look what you've done.'' said Pipebrain  
''Dragon fist style Fire Star'' said The Red Ranger as he crossed his star cutter and star sword and hit pipebrain with a stream of fire.

"ah hot hot hot.'' said pipebrain in pain.  
The Red ranger charged at Pipebrain and sent him into a wall with a kick.  
"leave now or do you want more.'' Asked The Red ranger. Who was still ready to fight.

Pipebrain however looked like hell as he just barley managed to get back on to his feet. "You got lucky ranger but I'll be back.'' said Pipebrain. as he left by teleporting.

"Glad that's over.'' Said The Red Ranger as the others showed up.

"We got the kids out and got them teleported out by Alpha.'' Said the Blue ranger as they all de-morphed. I accidentally knocked somethings over and they looked over and saw me.

"Oh crap he saw us.'' Said the Yellow Ranger.

"Hey don't we know him from somewhere asked the Pink ranger.

"Yeah he is that kid Adam is looking after.'' Said the Green Ranger.

"Colt.'' Said the Red ranger as I got a good look at them and recognized them.

Kenny, Frankie,Sammy, Case, June,.'' I said as I recognized them from Adams classes.

"This is awkward guess we got some explaining to do.'' Said Case.

"Yes but could we get out of here first.'' Asked June.

"I think that would be best.'' Said Frankie.

"Yes it is very creepy.'' Said Sammy.

"Yeah OK got it.'' Said Kenny as he held his right wrist to his face and spoke into this device he had.

"Hey alpha teleport is and out little pal here out.'' Said Kenny.

"Will do.'' Came a voice from the device as all 6 were teleported away.

With Pipebrain.

He was walking through a corridor of what seemed to be a castle.

"He is going to be so mad, I am so worm food.'' Said Pipebrain as he came to 2 doors.

"Forget it I out.'' Said Pipebrain as he was about to leave when the doors opened and a powerful wind sucked him in.

"No please god no.'' Said Pipebrain as he was sucked in and the doors closed.

Pipebrain was before a throne that was facing the other way away from him.

"Master please forgive me.'' Begged Pipebrain.

"Be quiet you bongaling fool surprisingly you found who I was looking for, but don't think I'm not angry that you let him escape.'' Came an angry voice. "How ever since I'm in a good mood I will let you live. Fail again and you will not live to regret it.'' Said the voice as the throne turned around. To reveal who was siting on it.

"Yes as you command Lord Zedd.'' Said Pipebrain as he could now see his master Lord Zedd. "Those Ranges will regret fallowing me here and I will take great pleasure in killing them all.'' Said Lord Zedd as he laughed evilly.

 **Well that is it for now. Also sorry if this was a little rushed i really wanted to get the first real chapter up. And yes you all read right kiddies Lord Zedd is back as for how he is back and what he is after you will have to wait and see till the next Chapter. Also if you have any ideas or have any monsters you want to show up just tell me in reviews and I will see what I can do please review so I know to keep on writing till next time this is Myzor King of War signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2

power rangers squadron episode 2. The Battle continues.

Here it is chapter 2.

Here it is chapter 2. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, please review so I know you want me to keep going. And if anyone of you has a monster they want to have show up let me know and I will see what I can do just tell me in your review. Any way let's get on with the story.

The Rangers and Colt had all just teleported to were it was Colt and Adam lived.

"Yo Adam were back, and we got Colt.'' Called out Kenny. As th front door opened and out came Adam.

"Thank god Colt you are OK.'' Asked Adam as he went up to the boy to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine Adam.'' Said Colt. "How come you didn't tell me you knew real life power rangers.'' Asked the Boy.

"What are you talking about.'' Asked Adam who hoped the kid did not know what he thought he did.

"Sorry Adam he saw us demorph.''' Said Sammy.

"What.'' Yelled Adam.

"Yeah ah sorry our bad.'' Said Case.

"We didn't mean to let this happen.'' Said June.

"Regardless it has happened.'' Said Frankie in a none caring tone.

"Frankie is right Adam, besides we all knew this would happen one day.'' Said Kenny.

"Your right I did know.'' Said Adam well come inside all of you I guess we got some explaining to do.'' Said Adam.

"Actually I think we best talk somewhere a bit safer.'' Said Kenny as he took out his communicator.

"Alpha teleport us the the zord holding bay.'' Said Kenny.

"Will do Kenny.'' Came Alpha's voice as all 7 were teleported away in streams of light the traveled half way around the world in seconds and arrived in what looked like a base in a snowy mountain.

"What is this place.'' Asked Colt.

"This is the Zeo zord holding bay but recently it has been turned into a base and home for the rangers to live in.'' Said Adam. As he showed Colt around.

they first came to a huge type of living room, it had several sofas and chairs several t.v.'s some hooked up to game console a kitchen vending machines that had snacks and drinks of all kinds that you could get for free. 20 doors 14 led to different parts of the base the other 5 led to bed rooms big enough for two people and each had there own bath room and AC and TV.

then there was the reactor room that was kind of like a power plant generator from thousand years which it was.

next was a game room that was like a futuristic arcade with several high tech arcade games set up hover Bord area for hover boarding and had several vending machines with snakes and drinks.

a computer room full of high tech computers.

the hanger.

the storage room were many many many needed things were keep.

an exorcize room.

a room that was for relaxation.

a theater room that was like a private movie room.

a high tech futuristic laboratory.

the parts room filled with tools and things needed to reaper damage to the base and full of spare parts.

a brig for holding others

they soon came to the armory and ammo room that was also for making lasers and ammo and looked inside and saw all kinds of weapons and ammo from the future and it also had a target room.

"Oh man this is awesome.'' Said Colt.

"Thank you I worked hard on it.'' Came a voice as in walked Alpha.

"Volt this is Alpha 6.'' Said June as Alpha waved at Colt.

"Now that that is done I think it's time we answered any or as much of your questions as we can.'' Said Adam.

"Yeah like who was that guy and those goons who grabbed me.'' Asked Colt.

"That was Pipebrain and those other creatures are called Cotpotros.'' Said Alpha.

"They work for an evil warlord named Lord Zedd.'' Said Adam.

"OK but what is it he is doing here.'' Asked Colt.

"He wants to conquer the universe starting with the earth.'' Said Adam.

"But why earth first.'' Asked Colt.

"Cause of the fact this is the planet he was never able to take over.'' Said Frankie.

"Yes he tried before years but was stopped.'' Said Kenny.

"Yeah before we thought he was done. For but after he got his hands on a crystal called the Time Crystal. After that he became a problem again, tho he was defeated and sucked into a time portal, he managed to get free by using his powers and some of the left over temporal energy of the crystal to make a small one he used to escape.'' Stated Alpha.

"Now he is back and it is our job to fight him.'' Said Sammy.

"But how did you get your powers.'' Asked Colt.

"That we owe to Alpha and another friend of ours Ninjor.'' Said June.

"Ninjor who is that.'' Asked Colt.

"Why me of course.'' Came Ninjor's voice as he appeared in the room.

"Colt meet Ninjor.'' Said Kenny as Ninjor bowed to them as they did the same.

"Me and Ninjor created their powers using my knowledge of technology, and Ninjor's ninja powers. And also using the Zeo Crystal an ancient source of power and one of the greatest powers in the universe..'' Said Alpha.

"Tho it didn't do us much good when we first fought Lord Zedd.'' Said Frankie.

"That was when we were not ready we are stronger and more skilled now.'' Said Kenny.

"And this time we will be the ones who win.'' said June.

"Here, here.'' Said Sammy.

"Totally.'' Said Case.

"What are they talking about.'' Asked Colt.

"A long story my young friend.'' Said Ninjor.

At Lord Zedd's Palace.

"Were are those Rangers.'' Said Lord Zedd as he used his telescopic vision to see all over the world.

"No matter I know just how to draw them out.'' Said the Galactic Overlord.

"Pipebrain get in here.'' Demanded Lord Zedd.

"Yes my Lord.'' Said PipeBrain as he and several Cotpotros entered their masters throne room.

"I have a job for you take those Cotpotros and go terrorize some humans draw the rangers out so I can destroy them.'' Ordered Lord Zedd.

"Yes my lord.'' said PipeBrain as he and the Cotpotros teleported down to earth.

"And to make sure the succed i think I'll send another monster.'' Said Lord as he looked around the earth for something to use, then he spied a purse.

"perfect pursehead rise and destroy the rangers.'' said lord Zedd as he hit the purse with a beam from his staff. once the beam hit pursehead was born.

"yeah I'm back.'' said pursehead.

"Pursehead you have your orders now go.'' Said Lord Zedd.

"Yes my lord I hear you and I obey.'' Said Pursehead as he let out an evil laugh.

At the Rangers Base.

Alarms went off.

"Ayeyaiyai Rangers Lord Zedd has sent 2 monsters and a group of Cotpotrosdown to attack the earth they are attack Angelgrove's Docks.

"Don't worry Alpha we got this. It's morphing time.'' said Kenny as the rangers took out there morphers. (Note the morphers they use are from Kakuranger with each having a gem in them the color of the ranger holding them.)

''Red ranger power'' yelled Kenny.

''Blue ranger power'' yelled Frankie.

''Green ranger power'' yelled Sammy.

''Pink ranger power'' yelled June.

''Yellow ranger power'' yelled case.

(Morph sequence. Each ranger jumped up as an animal resemble the ones their suits were based on came up behind them and each ranger hopped inside the mouth the animal their suit resembled and when they closed their mouths they turned into the Rangers suits )

The Rangers morphed and then were teleported to the docks.

"Hello Rangers ready tp fight.'' Asked Pipebrain.

"Cause w are.'' Said Pursehad.

"I'll take Pipebrain down.'' said Kenny.

"I got bag head the rest of you take the Cotpotros.'' said frankie as the others went to get to fight the Cotpotros.

"right.'' said the rangers as Kenny went to fight Pipebrain. While Frankie went to fight Pursehead.

"come on red time for a rematch.'' said Pipebrain as he and Kenny started to fight.

"Hope your ready to die boy.'' Sid Pipebrain and he and Kenny circle each other.

"Just try it.'' Said Kenny.

Pipebrain charged at and tried to kick Kenny who blocked the kick, and then punched him.

"That all you got Boy.'' asked Pipebrain who was still standing.

"I'm far from done." said Kenny.

"You will be take this.'' said Pipebrain as he wrapped one of his tentacle around Kenny. Then he lifted him up and threw him.

"OK that's it now it is on.'' said Kenny as he got into a fighting stance

"Don't think you'll win Ranger." said Pipebrain as they circled one another. then charged at each other. Pipebrain took two swings at Kenny who dodged it then Kenny threw a punch that Pipebrain blocked it. the swung at Kenny who blocked it and punched him. Pipebrain then took another swing at Kenny this time it hit.

"Nice try boy.'' said PipeBrain.

"OK that hurt.'' said Kenny as he got to his feet.

"Here I come.'' said pipebrain as he charged at Kenny.

"And here I come.'' said kenny as he jumped out and he took out his star cutter and star sword slashed pipebrain two times as he tried a third time Pipebrain caught it and hit Kenny who dropped his star cutter and star sword.

"close but no dice red ranger.'' said pipebrain as he wrapped Kenny with a tentacle, then tossed him.

"give up red ranger I've won.'' said pipebrain.

"I'm not beat yet.'' said Kenny as he used his powers to call his his star cutter and star sword to him.

" uh oh.'' said pipebrain as Kenny slashed pipebrains tentacle.

"aaaaahhh no my tentacle, my beautiful tentacle not again.'' said pipebrain

''Dragon fist style Fire Star'' said Kenny as he crossed his star cutter and star sword and hit pipebrain with a stream of fire.

"ah hot hot hot.'' said pipebrain in pain.

Kenny charged at Pipebrain and slashed him all over then punched him.

"Now to finish it.'' Said Kenny as he jumped at Pipebrain. "Power kick.'' Said Kenny as his right foot glowed red and he delivered a powerful kick to Pipebrain that knocked him down.

"Come on bag head let's fight.'' Said Frankie.

"want some of me little boy blue.'' said Pursehead as he and Frankie started to fight.

"chew on this.'' said Frankie as he jumped up and kicked Pursehead then landed.

"well let's go.'' said Frankie as he got into a fighting stance

"why you little take this.'' said purse head.'' as his head opened up and he shot several little red heads at Frankie.

"aaaaahhhh.'' yelled Frankie as he was hit.

"how was that give up.'' asked Pursehead.

"Long fist style Gravity Star'' said Frankie as he used his powers to focus it into a beam.

"no you don't'' said Pursehead as he shot another head at Frankie that hit him before his beam could hit pursehead.

"aaaaaahhhh.'' yelled Frankie as he was sent into boxes.''

"Ready to give up yet boy.'' Asked Pursehead as Frankie got up.

"Not on your life.'' Said Frankie.

"Then let's see you stand up to this boy.'' said Pursehead as he opened up his head and shot out several red heads that hovered around Frankie and fired energy blast at him.

"aaaaaahhhh.'' yelled Frankie as he fell to his knees.

"had enough now boy.'' asked Pursehead. as Frankie jumped at him and took out his star sword and star cutter and started to slashed all the heads, then slashed him.

"no way .'' said Frankie as purse head tried to runaway as Frankie chased him to were the others weer.

they had just beaten the Cotpotros.

"Frankie you OK.'' Asked Case.

"He won't be for long care to try your luck rangers.'' said Pursehead as he blasted the rangers with a beam from his eye.

"No you don't.'' said Frankie as he hit Pursehead with a kick."why you try this.'' said Pursehead as he fired several head at Frankie who dodged them.

"Long fist style Gravity Star'' said Frankie as he charged his legs and feet with energy and started to hit him with several fast spin kicks. then after one last kick sent Pursehead flying into a wall.

"I did it.'' said Frankie.

"Not yet boy.'' Said Purse head as he charged at Frankie.

"Long fist style Gravity Star'' said Frankie as he used his powers to focus it into a beam. That this time hit. Pursehead was knocked down.

"Had enough yet.'' Asked Frankie pointing his star sword at Pursehead. "Yes I give please mercy.'' Begged Pursehead.

"That's enough Frankie.'' Said Kenny who was carring a knocked out Pipebrain over his shoulder then dropped him next to Pursehead. The sky then darkened and they herd Lord Zedd's laugh as a giant eye appeared in the sky and blasted the rangers. After that the 2 monsters were teleported away.

"Better luck next time power rangers.'' Came Lord Zedd's voice.

"Come out and Face us Lord Zedd.'' Said Case.

"Right now.'' Said June.

"Yeah what they said.'' Said Sammy.

"You are beneath me I proved that last time we fought.'' Said Lord Zedd. "But if you insist.'' He said as he caused several bolts of lightning to strike them as the giant eye fired energy balls at them.

You should never have come here but since you are here I will take my time killing you.'' Said Lord Zedd.

"Oh man this is bad we might not survive this.'' Said Sammy.

"We need help.'' said June.

"Alpha get us out of here.'' Said Kenny as they were teleported back to Base.

The rangers all arrived back at the base as thy demorphed.

"That was an embarrassment.'' yelled Frankie.

"I agree we got our asses kicked.'' Said Sammy.

"And hard.'' Said June.

"We also almost died.'' Said Case.

"OK enough we are still alive we can still fight.'' Said Kenny. To his team.

"Kenny is right.'' Said Colt.

"Yes it is not over yet Lord Zedd has not won yet.'' Said Ninjor.

"And we will make sure he dose not.'' Said Kenny as they all got up agreeing with their leader.

"That's the spirit.'' Said Adam.

"Yeahwe can't let this world be destryoed like ours was.'' Said Case.

"What do you mien.'' Asked Colt.

"Well the thing is Collt e are not from this world.'' Said Kenny.

"Yes we came from a parallel world.'' Said June.

''Till lord Zedd came and destroyed it testing out his power.'' Said Frankie. "We tried to stop him but failed.''

"That was then your stronger now.'' Said Adam.

"And this time we won't fail we will defeat lord Zedd.'' Said Kenny.

Well that is it for now please reaview so I know to keep going. As for what the rangers and Lord Zedd were talking about that is another thing for another chapter you will have to keep reading to find out. If any of you have any monstrs you want to have appear let me know in reviews. Until Next time this is Myzor King of War Signing out.


	4. Chapter 3

power rangers squadron episode 3. trial of fire ninja zords arrive.

 **OK Here it is chapter 3. I hope** **all of** **you enjoy it. As you can tell the Ninja zords will appear in this chapter as for why I simply like them any way let's get on with the story.**

Kenny was sleeping in his bed he was having a nightmare of the day his father died.  
There house was burning down how we don't know but I remember seeing something in the flames. It was Lord Zedd. As his father managed to get them to safety but he was fatally burned.

''Daddy'' yelled young Kenny. As he watch his father's life end from the burns he suffered.

"Hahahaha well now that is the end of him.'' Said Lord Zedd who came out of the flames unharmed and backhanded Kenny's mom aside.

"No let's get going.'' Said Lord Zedd as he made a grab for Kenny.

Kenny woke up with a small scream he looked around then started to cry a little, like always when he had that dream. He remembered it greatly he had yt to tll the others. The only other one who knew was Ninjor.

in the morning the rangers all woke up and went to practice room with there weapons. For morning training.  
 **(personal note the have the same weapons as the Dairangers I will use the same names if you want more info look up dairanger)**

Frankie and Case weer sparing Frankie was using his Pegasus Nunchakus against Case and his Qilin 9-Part Whip.

"Might as well put th whip away Case before I hurt you.'' Said Frankie.

"You said that last time Frankie and you hurt me anyway.'' Said Case as he tried to use his 9-Part Whip to take one of Frankie's Nunchakus by wrapping around it. Only for Frankie to then pull on it then grab the whip and spin Case around till letting go and sending him into a wall.

"Should have dropped the whip.'' Said Frankie.

Sammy and June weer sparing Sammy was using his Lion Staff against June and her Phoenix Spear.

"OK June let's see what you got.'' Said Sammy as June swung her spear at Sammy several times only for him to block each one then he tripped her and pointed his staff at her neck.

"You win again.'' Said June.

"I am the greatest.'' Said Sammy.

Ninjor then came up to Kenny and asked.  
''Kenny are you alright'' asked Ninjor.  
''yes'' said Kenny as he morphed and pulled out his Double Dragon Swords and asked Ninjor to spare with him as the two spared there swords clashed and sparks appeared which reminded Kenny of what happened and scared him.

Aaaaaaahhhh yelled Kenny dropping his swords.  
''Kenny what is is.'' asked Ninjor.  
''I'm sorry said Kenny but I need some air he said teleporting away confusing the other rangers but Ninjor knew the problem fire.  
Kenny teleported to the mountains were he demorphed.

''I hate fire'' said Kenny ''why must I always be so terrified of it''

in Lord Zedd's castle.

''So'' said zedd using his telescopic vision ''So our red ranger is afraid of fire huh, well this calls for a very couple of monsters one to keep the rangers busy and one special monster for the red ranger.'' Said Lord Zedd as he then saw that the other rangers who weer out looking for Kenny. Lord Zedd spotted some thrown away stitched up material. That Seemed to be carelessly thrown away.

''Piecemeal arise" said lord zedd as he blasted the material with his staff and a bluish white and blue bulky monster with a big head that was flat at the top and a face with a red eye and a machine gun on his left arm was made.  
''Piecemeal attack the four rangers that are looking for there friend'' said lord zedd.

''I'm on it boss'' said Piecemeal. as he spotted the rangers zedd sent some Cotpotros to help Piecemeal.

''Were is he'' asked case.  
''Who knows.'' said Frankie like he didn't care.  
''We have to find him'' said June.  
''We got our own problems right now.'' said Sammy as the Cotpotros showed up.  
''It's morphin time'' said Frankie. as they took out there morphers and morphed.

 **(Morph sequence. Each ranger jumped up as an animal resemble the ones their suits were based on came up behind them and each ranger hopped inside the mouth the animal their suit resembled and when they closed their mouths they turned into the Rangers suits )**

''Blue ranger power.'' said Frankie.  
''Yllow ranger power.'' said Case.  
''Pink ranger power.'' said June.  
''Green ranger power.'' said Sammy.

the rangers started to fight the putties and quickly beat them down and then got blasted by Stitches.  
''hello rangers I'm Piecemeal'' said Piecemeal.

''your names going to be mud when I'm done with ya'' said Frankie as he pulled out Star Sword and Star Cutter and combined them to make his Dai Buster and shot Piecemeal.

''aaaaahhhh'' yelled Piecemeal ''that was a lucky shot ''  
''luck nothing just skill'' said Frankie as he attacked Piecemeal with his Dairen Rod with it's monk blade as he tried to slash Piecemeal scattered himself into different parts that attacked the rangers.  
At lord Zedd's castle.

''yes'' said lord Zedd ''now for the red ranger''  
lord Zedd then blasted a volcano with his staff and out came a ball of fire that flew to were Kenny was and when it landed flamehead appeared.  
''hello ranger'' said flame head spiting out flames.

Kenny said nothing as he was to scared seeing the fire and looked at flamehead who looked familiar.  
''whets wrong can't stand the heat'' said flamehead as he tried to roast Kenny Ninjor appeared and slashed flamehead in the chest.

''Ninjor'' said Kenny.  
''Kenny why did you not just admit to be afraid of fire'' asked ninjor shocking Kenny.  
''my father died from fatal burns savingme and my mom when I see fire I remember it and get sacred.'' Kenny then saw Ninjor get hit n the back by flamehead with his sword.  
''Ninjor'' yelled Kenny as he got mad and looked at flamehead who tried to kill Kenny but got kicked in the gut by Ninjor and was sent over a cliff but turned into a fireball and flew to the city.  
''No'' said Kenny and ninjor.  
''This is my entire fault'' said Kenny.

''No it is not it's lord Zedd's fault he made that monster.'' said Ninjor.  
''Can you get back to the temple of power'' asked Kenny as Ninjor nodded.  
''Yes but you better hurry to stop flamehead don't worry I will be fine now go'' said Ninjor.  
"OK got it.'' Said Kenny as he went to help his friends.  
back with the rangers.  
''We are in real trouble'' said Sammy.  
''You think' asked June.

Frankie then saw Piecemeal's head and kicked it causing the rest of his body to pull himself and his head together.  
''Alright Frankie'' said case.

the rangers then saw a fire ball head to town.  
''What was that'' asked June.  
''What ever it was I think it's more important this dude.'' said Frankie while pointing at Piecemeal.  
''We will deal with you later'' said case as they teleported to the city.  
''yeah you better run.' said Piecemeal as he teleported away.  
at the city.  
''daddy I'm hungry'' said a little girl.  
'''OK'' said the father ''let's get some food''  
how about humans cooked medium rare said flamehead as he appeared and burned the girl and her father to death then started to fatally burn everyone men women and children.

flamehead loved the sound of the people screaming as they died.  
The four rangers showed up in time to see Flamehead.  
and saw tones of burned dead bodies.  
Flamehead then turned and noticed the rangers. "Yes, I knew with enough destruction you would show up; and what's this," Flamehead looked around, "only four rangers. The other must have abandoned you."  
"We don't need him to handle the likes of you." Frankie said.  
"Try me," Flamehead grinned.  
case looked at the others and he asked, "Ready guys?"  
They all nodded.  
"Well now, are you ready?" Flamehead asked.  
"You bet!" Case answered.  
Flamehead spat some fire into his right hand then quickly gathered energy that encircled his fist. The energy began to heat up and take a different shape; it became a big ball of flame. Flamehead threw it before the rangers could react. The explosion had sent the rangers hurdling off of the ground and into cars, street lamps, and mailboxes.  
"Then again maybe not," Frankie said.

"Come on, we can beat this guy!" Sammy said running at him throwing a kick.  
Flamehead blocked Sammy's assault and punched him hard in the gut. He then quickly swiped his sword across Sammy chest; the impact created sparks and pain. But the ranger was persistent and threw a punch only to be grabbed by the throat and tossed back with his teammates. Flamehead grabbed up another flame ball and threw it. This time the rangers were hurt even more. Flamehead chuckled at them, "You four claim to be Power Rangers. What a laugh!"  
"We will beat you!' June yelled.

"guys'' said Frankie "I got an idea'' he then told them it.  
All four of the rangers banded together and attacked as a team. Frankie threw a punch with June. Flamehead caught the punches then punched them both back, but to his surprise case and Sammy came out with two synchronized flying kicks behind the other two. Flamehead fell back. The rangers quickly grabbed out their Star Swords and Star Cutters and went in for a full frontal assault. The rangers swung and swiped their weapons all over Flamehead who was taking quite a bit of damage. The sparks flew from him as he began to get annoyed.  
Flamehead made a barrier of fire which hit the rangers. With one more burst of energy Flamehead forced it off of him and had it spread all over the area, the rangers were hit and some cars exploded.  
It was apparent that Flamehead was too strong; the four of them weren't enough.

"What can we do now ?"Sammy asked any of them.  
Flamehead stood in front of them and laughed. "You can all die!" along with all of those countless humans I killed, now you rangers will be my greatest achievement. Flamehead raised his hand with his sword and begun collecting energy. to make a ball of fire This one much larger, it would definitely finish off the Power Rangers. Until, Flamehead got kicked in the head and lost his ball to the sky where nothing would be damaged; he looked over to see a Kenny standing in front of the rangers. " you what are you doing here?" Flamehead asked.

"Helping my friends losing them scares me far more then fire." Kenny answered taking his morpher out. It's morphing time Kenny cried, "RED RANGER POWER!" there was a huge flash of energy.

 **(Morph sequence. Each rangerKenny jumped up as a Dragon resemble the one his suit were based on came up behind him and Kenny hopped inside the mouth the animal his suit resembled and when it closed it's mouths it turned into Kenny's Ranger suits )**

The rangers looked up with blurred vision but did make out that it was Kenny  
after Kenny morphed he got ready to fight. "I don't want to fight but I will!" Kenny leaped in the air and landed a hard kick. He landed and uppercut Flamehead , ran around him and used one more kicks to send him flying into a burned up car. "this is your last chance leave." Kenny said.

Flamehead stood up and began firing multiples of mini fireballs of which kenny dodged. Next thing Flamehead felt was the sting of Red Rangers Dai Buster.  
"Come on guys, stand up." Kenny told the others. When they slowly began doing it he got impatient. "That's an order; we are Power Rangers; now stand up and let's get him."  
"He's right guys. We need to fight. No way am I going to get beat by this guy." Case said standing up.

The other rangers followed with renewed strength. They were behind their leader one-hundred percent. Now it was time to take flame boy down.  
"Okay guys, case and Sammy circle his right; Frankie and June circle his left. I've got the middle; and draw your blasters." Kenny ordered.  
The rangers did as they were told, and once given the signal they all ran straight toward the monster with lasers on full blast. The monster tried blasting them but they pushed on through his attack, he couldn't take it, his pressure of flame was building, before he heated up, and caused a explosion that sent flamehead flying.  
"You'll pay for this said flamehead as he teleported away  
"We did it!" said June in shock.  
"We did?" Frankie asked before straightening up and sounding strong, "I mean we did!"  
At lord zedd's castle.

''nooooooo'' yelled lord zedd glowing blood red.  
''I'm sorry my lord'' said flamehead upon his return.  
''Shut up and leave my sight while I'm in a generous mood'' said lord zedd as flamehead started to leave.  
"On second thought.'' said Lord Zeddhe encased flamehead in and a energy sphere and sent it to earth and back into the lava he was created from  
''Piecemeal'' said lord zedd ''get down there and finish the rangers off''  
''Yes lord.'' said Piecemeal as he teleported away.  
Back in the city.  
''Hello ranger's'' said Piecemeal as he shot them with his machine gun causing sparks when they hit the rangers.  
''Won't more try this'' said Piecemeal as he fired a energy attack at them.  
''now try this.'' said piecemeal as he hit thim.  
In lord zedd's castle.  
''Yes that's It.'' said lord zedd as he created a grow bomb.  
'' Now my monster grow.'' said lord zedd as he threw the bomb Piecemeal caught the bomb and detonated it and it made him grow thirty Stories tall.

''oh man'' said Kenny.

"Rangers I have good news I have finished working on the Ninja zords thy are ready to fight.'' Said Alpha from each of the rangers communicators.

"we need ninja zord power now.'' Th Rangers all said in union.  
''Ape ninja zord ''said Kenny  
''Wolf ninja zord'' said Frankie.  
''Bear ninja zord'' said case.  
''Crane ninja zord ''said June.  
''Frog ninja zord'' said Sammy.  
there zords soon arrived.

the falcon zord arrived to combine also.  
'' Now you face me one on one'' said Piecemeal.  
''you're on'' said Kenny as he tried to fight stitches one on one when he tried to slash Piecemeal as he dismantled then reassembled then his right shoulder opened up and another gun came out ''your all talk ranger.'' said Piecemeal as he shot the ape ninja zord knocking him down.  
''KENNY'' yelled the other ranger's

just as Piecemeal was about to shoot the other zords Ninjor arrived.  
''I'm here rangers' said ninjor. ''I shall remove the irateness'' said Ninjor as he tried to fight Piecemeal.  
Piecemeal caught Ninjors sword and hit him.  
''OK you.'' said Ninjor.  
''You talking to me little boy blue.'' said Piecemeal.

''I cannot let you win evil makes me so angry Ninjor battle mode now.'' said Ninjor as he transformed.  
''Hold on Ninjor we are coming'' said Sammy. as there zords arrived and combined to form the ninja megazord.  
''Oh boy now I'll have twice as match fun,'' said Piecemeal.  
''Enough show boating let's do it.'' said ninjor.  
''Alright let's rumble.'' said Piecemeal.  
''Ok you try this on for size'' said Ninjor as he fired a energy ball at Piecemeal who dismantled to avoid being hit then reassembled.  
''Let us try'' said June.  
''Let's do it'' said case as the falcon zord came and combined with the ninja zord.  
''Guys'' said Frankie ''I have an idea''  
''What is it'' asked Ninjor.

''Just get ready to grab the piece of his stomach when we hit him.'' said Frankie.  
The Ninja Falcon Megazord sky dive power punched Piecemeal who dismantled only to reassemble as ninjor stepped on his stomach piece.  
'' I'm feeling a little weak what's happening'' said Piecemeal as he saw Ninjor point to a piece of him he was standing on.  
''Alright let's get him'' said Frankie as the Ninja Falcon Megazord sky dive power punched Piecemeal again he fell apart.  
''Had enough'' asked Kenny.

''Yes please give me back my missing piece and I'll leave.'' said Piecemeal as he now just a head.  
''Give it back to him ninjor.'' said Kenny as ninjor did just that Piecemeal reassembled and shrank to his normal size and teleported away.  
At lord zedd's castle.  
''NOOOOOOOOO'' yelled lord zedd.

Piecemeal came in and looked at lord zedd.  
"What are you doing back here you fool.''  
"Sorry boss.'' Said Piecemeal.  
"Silence.'' Said lord Zedd as he turned Piecemeal back into what he once was.  
"It would seem those rangers are stronger then they were before. No matter they will fail just as they did the last time." But it would seem I will need help. Gauss I'll need their help after all as he looked at three statues of three humans 2 weer men the other a woman. He blasted them with his staff and they came to life they each wore black shadam gara zydos said lord zedd awaken.  
The three awoke **(note they look lik and use the same names the three main villains in dairanger Shadam Gara and Zydos if you want to know more look up dairanger in dairanger the shadam gara and zydos we see are clay clones. These ones no they are flesh and blood and bone.)**  
''My lord'' said Shadam thank you for giving us another chance'' as Zedd blasted them.  
''Consider that a taste of what will happen if you fail again like last time.'' Said lord Zedd.  
''we won't'' said Gara as she got up  
''yeah said'' Zydos " just say what you want done and it's done.''  
lord Zedd then showed them the new rangers ninjor and Colt for some reason. "your task is simple kill these five and Ninjor and capture this boy.  
''yes my lord'' said Shadam "but why do you want that human boy brought in alive.''  
''shut up you will do as you are told or it's back to stone'' said lord Zedd.  
The three bowed.

Back at the base.  
the rangers saw the news.  
"earlier today a fierce monster attacked the city killing Manny thankfully a new team of rangers defeated the monster saving everyone else.''  
"this is so cool the rangers are back.'' said a man on the news.  
"A man why do I miss all the cool things'' said colt after hearing what happened with the others and Kenny explaining what was with him.

''ninjor'' said Kenny.  
''yes Kenny what is it.''  
''well before I fought flamehead the second time I suddenly felt a burst of power unlike anything I ever felt.''  
''that was your inner power awakening along with the full powr of your Zeo crystal'' said Ninjor. '' each of you has a secret inner power that will awaken once you conquer a certain emotional obstacles, which will also allow you to tap into the fulll power of your Zeo crystal. Then like kenny you will be mutch stronger.'' said ninjor. ''powers like super streangth speed telepotation.''.  
"well right now I just want to sleep'' said Kenny. as he and the others went to bed.  
"Rest up you earned it.'' Said Ninjor.

 **Well that is it for now please reaview so I know to keep going. If any of you have any monstrs you want to hav appear let me know in reviews. And if you got any ideas let me know in reviews as well. Until Next time this is Myzor King of War Signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4

power rangers squadron episode 4. team building.

 **OK here it is chapter 4 and I really do hope that you all of you enjoy it. Please review so I know to keep going. Any way let's get on with the story.  
**

the rangers finished with School and were now at the dojo Adam owned and were training.

''watch out Frankie'' said case as he almost hit him.

"watch it you slacker.'' said Frankie.  
"Sorry man.'' said case. as he then got a bit mad at what Frankie called him. ''hey I'm not a slacker.''  
"Says you'' said Frankie.  
" Yeah says me man.'' said case.  
"OK let's calm down.'' said Kenny.  
"Yeah if your going to fight we need to sell tickets first.'' said Sammy joking.  
"OK break it up'' said Adam.  
"Stop it yelled June.'' getting upset. ''I hate seeing you boys fight.''

At lord Zedd's Castle

Lord Zedd was watching the rangers and was amused at how Frankie and Case fighting upset June.  
"yes yes yes'' said lord Zedd. "well I love seeing you boys fight I think you should fight more.

"I take it you have a plan master.'' asked Shadam.  
"Yes.'' said lord Zedd "A real nasty one first part I need to create a monster.'' said lord zedd as he spied June holding a little puppet like toy her mother gave her before she died.

"the second part involves that girl's toy but first Artistmole come forth.'' said lord Zedd as he blasted a paint brush at the school art room that became Artistmole.

"Artistmole'' said lord zedd attack the city draw out the rangers and keep them busy till I tell you to stop.  
"We my lord muy bien.'' said Artistmole as some Cotpotros came and they and him went to cause trouble as they left the art room a female teacher who was working late saw them.  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh she yelled monster's.''  
"we monshare muy bien.'' said Artistmole as he touched her with his brush she turned to paint and he used it to smear the walls then left.

back at the dojo.

"Rangers a monster is attacking the city.'' Came Alpha's voice through Kenny's communicator.

"we got it'' they said as they pulled out there morpher's  
it's morphing time.  
''Red ranger power'' yelled Kenny.  
''Blue ranger power'' yelled Frankie.  
''Green ranger power'' yelled Sammy.  
''Pink ranger power'' yelled June.  
''Yellow ranger power.'' yelled case.

and with these words brightly colored streams burst from the morphers and surrounded them, began morphing their clothes with the colors red,blue, yellow, green, and pink. Their heads became surrounded with a material which hardened into their gleaming helmets. Once the streams disappeared the teens were gone and the Power Rangers stood in their place.

June asked Adam to watch her toy as they left Adam put it in his office.  
''hey wait for me.'' said colt. as he tried to go with them only for Afam to stop him.  
''No colt you are not ready yet.'' Said Adam.  
''Ah man.'' said colt.

At lord zedd's castle.

"Yes'' said lord Zedd seeing Adam leave the toy there. "now for the second step.' he said as he blasted the toy. "Evil Bookala come forth.'' said lord zedd. as his beam hit the toy and out of it came Evil Bookala.  
"Evil Bookala you know what to do.'' said lord zedd.  
"You got it boss'' said Evil Bookala as he shrank down and went in the toy.

at the city.

Artistmole used his brush to turn a man into paint and used it to paint a skull on a building.

"Stop right there.'' said Kenny as he and the others morphed and he pulled out his Star Sword and Star Cutter and slashed Artistmole in the torso. as the other fought the Cotpotros.  
"Think your tough misyur well try this.'' said Artistmole as he used his brush to fight Kenny who put his Star Sword and Star Cutter away and pulled out his Dairen Rod with a naginata blade.

"Take this blank faces.'' Said Case as he pulled out his Star Sword and Star Cutter and combined them into his Dai Buster and shot them and almost hit Frankie.

"You idiot.'' yelled Frankie. " You almost shot me.''  
"Well stay out of my line of fire.'' said case as he pulled out his Dairen Rod with a RodArrow spear blade at the end as he put his Dai Buster away and started to slash putties as Frankie pulled out his Dai Buster and shot more Cotpotros then saw one try to hit Case from behind and shot it.  
"Hey watch it.'' said case ''you almost shot me to.''  
"Well then next time why don't I let you get hurt said Frankie.  
"Frankie case please stop fighting.'' said June getting sad.  
"Hey a little help here.'' said Sammy as he was still fighting putties.  
the others kept on fighting.

At lord Zedd's castle.

"Artistmole retreat now.'' said lord zedd.

Back at the city

"Sorry to fight and run rangers but adieu.'' said Artistmole as he teleported away.

At the base.

"You guys OK.'' asked colt.  
"Yeah but what was that about.'' asked Kenny as June came in after getting her toy back.  
"Yeah'' said colt "what was it about.''  
"Who knows but maybe if a certain yellow slacker had been paying attention we would have had better luck.'' said Frankie.  
"You talking to me blue boy don't you go blaming me.'' said case.  
"Who else.'' said Frankie as he and case started to fight.  
"Frankie case stop this.'' said Kenny.  
"Do they always fight like this'' asked colt.  
''No'' said Kenny.  
"Let them fight dude best they get it out of there systems.'' said Sammy. as June ran to her room crying.

" I hate it when they fight.'' said June remembering how before her mother died her and her dad had a argument and has hated it when people who are suppose to be friends or family fight since.  
"why can't we all just stop this.'' said June as she picked up her toy Mr cuddle.

"what would my mom do.  
"June.'' said a kind sweet voice that was a sweet as a beautiful song. "June, June, June.'' said the voice again.  
"who's there.'' asked June as she looked at Mr cuddle.  
"Mr cuddle.'' asked June.  
"yes June I can talk I was asked by your mother to keep a eye on you.  
"my mom'' asked June.  
"yes June I'm here to help you all you need to do is listen to me.'' said Mr cuddle.  
"I will just tell me how to get Frankie and case to stop fighting.'' asked June.  
"I shall June but first sleep you have had a long day '' said Mr cuddle. "trust me you will need your strength for tomorrow.'' he said as June laid down.  
" it will be alright June ''. said Mr cuddle just place your trust in me just only me shut your sweet eyes and go to sleep safe and sound knowing I'm around drift into sweet bliss on your soft bed.'' sang Mr cuddle as June went to sleep.

" hahahahahaha '' laughed Mr cuddle evilly once June was totally asleep.  
" such a foolish little girl don't worry I'll help you with those boys alright '' he said.

the next day after school at the dojo.  
the rangers weer still having team problems.  
"dudes come on this is crazy stop.'' said Colt  
"oh yeah'' said Adam ''you two need to stop this you are rangers your part of a team if he said as Frankie and case refused to look at one another. "I'm not joking you keep this up lord Zedd will win. said Adam.

at lord zedd's castle.

"foolish Adam I am winning '' said lord zedd as he spied on the rangers.  
"you are evil beyond belief boss '' said zydos.  
"very my master '' said gara.  
"yes I am evil aren't I'' "now to kick things up Artistmole get back down there and tear the city apart.  
"Oui my lord I'm ready to go.'' said Artistmole as he and some putties teleported away.

at the city

Artistmole and the putties apeared. scareing the humans.

"oui oui run humans'' said Artistmole as he and the putties attacked.  
the putties grabbed several humans that Artistmole turned into paint to use to make a painting of lord zedd on the wall of a building.  
''magnefic trey magnific'' said Artistmole

at the base.  
"rangers's'' said alpha to the rangers through there camunicaters "Artistmole is back.''  
" we are on it alpha'' said Kenny "let's go guys'' he said.

"June leave your toy here '' said Kenny as he and Sammy got case and Frankie to move it.  
"Mr cuddle I have to leave you here.'' said June.  
"why because Kenny told you I thought we weer friends'' said Mr cuddle.  
"we are and your right let's go'' said June as they left.

at the city.  
"it's morphin time,'' said Kenny they took out there morphers.

''ape'' yelled Kenny.  
''wolf'' yelled Frankie.  
''frog'' yelled Sammy.  
''crane'' yelled June.  
''bear'' yelled case.

and with these words brightly colored streams burst from the morphers and surrounded them, began morphing their clothes with the colors red,blue, yellow, green, and pink. Their heads became surrounded with a material which hardened into their gleaming helmets. Once the streams disappeared the teens were gone and the Power Rangers stood in their place.

"ready for a second round Artistmole'' said Frankie.  
"we blue ranger we let' begin'' said Artistmole as he and Kenny fought while Sammy, Frankie, Case and June fought Cotpotros.

"yea yeah yeah'' yelled case taking out his Dai buster and shooting Cotpotros almost hitting the others.  
"hey case we are on your side.'' said Sammy  
"yeah you insane slacker'' said Frankie.  
"oh so that's it you both against me'' asked case.  
"no man.'' said Sammy " we are your pals but you need to be more serious."  
"forget you both said Frankie I'm gonna go help Kenny'' said Frankie.

"what is his problem said Sammy.''  
"ah Sammy case.'' said June "Mr cuddle thinks you should do what you want and forget about Frankie''  
"Mr cuddle your talking our language'' said case and Sammy. as they went to help.  
but as they did a few putties started to gang up on June.  
"I shall turn you both into paint for my next masterpiece'' said Artistmole as he blasted Kenny and Frankie who pulled out their Star Swords and Star Cutters crossed them like X's and created a barrier that deflected the blast but hit Sammy and case by mistake.  
"Sammy Case.'' said Kenny and Frankie. as Artistmole blasted them in the backs as the putties brought june to him.

"trey Magnific'' said Artistmole ''now to turn you into paint for my master piece."  
"no you shall not'' said Ninjor as he appeared slashed the putties then kicked Artistmole in the chest then slashed him several time's.

At lord Zedd's castle.

" Artistmole return now'' said lord zedd as he teleported Artistmole back.

at the base.

"this was all you fault'' Frankie to Sammy and case.  
"our fault.'' said case and Sammy.  
"you should not have left June you should have stayed to help her with the putties first.''  
"says you'' said Sammy and case as they and Frankie started to fight.  
"dudes chill it'' said Kenny. as he and Adam and ninjor separated them.  
June just teleported away with mr cuddle.  
"oh Mr cuddle now things are worse what do I do know'' asked June as Mr cuddle was quiet.  
"Mr cuddle why won't you say something.'' said June. as Mr cuddle lifted his head up.  
"stupid little girl.'' said Evil Bookala in the toy as mr cuddle floated up and glowed red.  
"They are fighting because of you'' said Evil Bookala as he came out of Mr cuddle and enlarged.  
"I'm Evil Bookala a creation of lord zedd '' said Evil Bookala.  
at lord zedd's castle.  
"now is the time grow Evil Bookala grow'' said lord Zedd as he threw down a grow bomb.  
Back at on earth Evil Bookala catch the bomb and detonated it and it made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"now to destroy the city'' said Evil Bookala as he went to destroy the city as he started he was blasted by June in her ranger outfit.  
"you tricked and used me'' said june angry beyond belief.  
"that I did'' said Evil Bookala.  
"that was not fair'' said june.  
"no it was not neither is this.'' said Evil Bookala as he grabbed June and lifted her up and began tp squeeze her.

just then the ninja zords appeared and blasted Evil Bookala with a combined blast that made him drop June as he returned to normal size ninjor caught June. as the other arrived.

"everyone this is all my fault'' said june.  
"no it ain't'' said Sammy.  
"what'' asked June.  
"alpha found out about toy boy there with his scanners a while after he came in'' said Kenny shocking June.  
"we are sorry but we could not risk you getting hurt so we pretended that we were still mad at one another'' said case.  
"but you weer fighting'' said June.  
"just cause two or more people who are friends or family fight doesn't mean they don't care about each other anymore'' said Ninjor.  
making June remember her dad and mom made up before she died how they may have argued before but always felt sorry about it later and apologized and no matter what they would always love each other.

June just hugged them.  
"I love all of you'' she said.  
"I will kill you all'' said Evil Bookala as he tried to blast them but June got in front and glowed bright pink as pink energy took the form of the crane ninja zord protected them and blasted Evil Bookala who was sent flying and teleported away.

"June you awoke your inner power'' said Sammy  
"how'' asked June.  
"when you learned that in all relationships there are problems but that dose not matter what dose is how we solve them.'' said ninjor.  
"yeah it dose not mien it's over between those people fought some times it's best they do said case.''  
"Frankie you weer right I can be a bit of a slacker and can get carried away.'' said case.  
" and I'm sorry for being a jerkwad.'' said Frankie.

at lord zedd's castle.

"you idiot you ruined my brilliant plan '' said lord zedd to Evil Bookala upon his return.  
"I'm sorry master. '' said Evil Bookala bowing and groveling before his master.  
" Artistmole return to earth and kill those rangers now'' said lord Zedd as he teleported Artistmole back.

on earth

"bonjur rangers '' said " Artistmole .

"OK let's take this jerk down'' said June.  
"OK team let's fight together''. said Kenny.  
"Want in ninjor.'' asked Sammy.  
"you bet no one messies with a friend of mine like they did and get's away with it'' said ninjor.

"I call first dibs'' said june as she jumped at Artistmole and took out her Dairen Rod that had a bladed monk's cudgel.

"come get some mademoiselle.'' said Artistmole as he and june started to fight. him  
June swung Artistmole who blocked it with his brush then kicked her to the ground  
only for Kenny, Fraknie and case to slash him with their Dairen Rod's fallowed by ninjor who punched him several times in the gut.  
as june got up so she could kicked Artistmole the face then use her Dairen Rod to trip him get up and for Sammy with his Dairen Rod with a bladed sasumata to pin him down by the neck lift him up and throw him into a wall.

at lord zedd's castle.

"Artistmole you hack what are you doing.''  
"look's like losing'' said zydos. as lord zedd punched him.  
"I know you idiot it was a figure of speech.'' Said Lord Zedd as he punched Zydos knocking him down. ''And it's time to make my monster grow'' said lord zedd. as he created and threw down a grow bomb.

on earth the grow bomb detonated it and it made Artistmole grow thirty Stories tall.

"we we bigger is Magnific''

"time for the big guns.'' said frankie.

we need ninja zord power now.  
''Ape ninja zord ''said Kenny  
''Wolf ninja zord'' said Frankie.  
''Bear ninja zord'' said case.  
''Crane ninja zord ''said June.  
''Frog ninja zord'' said Sammy.  
there zords soon arrived.  
the falcon zord arrived to combine also.  
Ninja Falcon Megazord they said as the ninja zords combined.  
''wait up for Ninjor.'' said ninjor as he growed thirty Stories tall.

"Take this vile fiend'' ninjor blasted Artistmole.  
"suckreblu'' said Artistmole.  
the ninja mega falcon zord flew down and kicked and punched Artistmole twice.  
"suckreblu again'' said Artistmole as the the ninja mega falcon zord sky dive power punched him.

"A-a-d-d-d-i-i-e-e-u-u.'' yelled Artistmole as he fell and shrank to his normal size and telepoted away

at lord zedd's castle.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled lord zedd smashing the balcony rail with his right fist while glowing blood red.''  
"we are sorry that your plan failed master said Gara as lord Zedd grabbed her by her neck.  
''I did not fail you failed, you all failed.'' said lord zedd as he threw Gara at Shadam and Zydos.  
"what will it take to kill those pests'' Yelled Lord Zedd as he let bolts of energy shoot forth from his staff blasting parts of the room.  
"I'm sorry my lord'' said Artistmole upon his return.  
"shut up and get out'' said lord zedd as Artistmole left.  
at the base.  
the rangers weer watching the news.  
"Earlier last night a the power rangers defeated two giant monsters who ever you rangers are the people of angel grove thank you.'' said a reporter  
"well done rangers.'' said Adam.  
"yes'' said alpha. "you all really came through big time.''  
"yeah you rule.'' said colt  
"I couldn't agree more'' said Ninjor.  
"may the power live on forever POWER RANGERS '' they yelled together in victory.

 **Well that is it for now please reaview so I know to keep going. If any of you have any monstrs you want to hav appear let me know in reviews. And if you got any ideas let me know in reviews as well. Until Next time this is Myzor King of War Signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5

power rangers squadron episode 5. Fourth Down and Long hike.

 **OK here it is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy please review so I know to keep going. Any way on with the story.**

on earth.  
Kenny and Frankie weer at the temple of power training with Ninjor as colt watched.  
"good Frankie good Kenny keep it up. said Ninjor as colt herd a voice call to him he fallowed it to a room with a picture of a tiger and a falcon on it's door.

"hey were did colt go'' asked Kenny as they went to look for him.

Colt opened the door and in it was a big rock with a sword with a white tiger head at the bottom the hilt.

"Colt.'' said ninjor.  
"What are you doing in here.''  
"Sorry but I herd something that led me here.''  
"Hey whats with the sword in the rock.'' asked Kenny.  
"that is Saba a legendary sword meant for the sixth shogun ninja ranger the white shogun ninja ranger.'' said Ninjor  
"sixth ranger.'' said Frankie.  
"you mien there is another ranger like us out there.'' asked Frankie.  
"yes there is.'' said ninjor.  
"who and where is this ranger.'' asked Kenny.  
"you will learn that in time but right now we leave this room.'' he said as they left.

June and case then showed up  
"hey were is Sammy.'' asked colt.  
"at football tryouts come on let's go watch.'' said June.  
"OK and wait till you hear what we did.'' said Kenny as they left.  
Ninjor went back to the room with Saba.  
"is it really that close to when he must arrive.'' asked ninjor.

Sammy was trying out for the football team.  
''hike hike.'' said a player.

"go chammy.'' cheered his friends.

"OK boys come back tomorrow to see the final results.'' said the couch.

"I think I got it.'' said Sammy.  
"yeah totally'' said June.  
"you defiantly got some moves.'' said Adam.  
"yeah yeah yeah'' said colt.  
"hey case what's in the glass box'' asked Frankie.  
"my science project on insects centipedes.'' said Case showing his glass box with centipedes along with several plants and flowers.  
"aaaaaaahhhhh'' yelled Sammy falling down." "get those things away from me." said Sammy as case put a cover over it.  
"Sammy calm down.'' said Adam.  
"yeah why are you so scared about.'' asked Colt.  
"it's a long story just know I hate centipedes.''  
''why asked Kenny.''  
"well when I was little.'' said Sammy as he had a flashback.  
flashback.

young sammy was at the park with his class on a field trip he saw another boy torching a girl by holding a stick with a centipede he then grabbed the centipede off the stick to stop him but got bit and was taken to a doctor for a anti venom from the bite which was from a very venomous centipede.  
flashback ended.  
"ever since I have been scared of centipede's.'' said Sammy.

at lord zedd's castle.  
"Hahahahahahahaha'' laughed lord zedd as he spyed on them.  
"your in a good mood master.'' said gara.  
"indeed I am dear gara.'' said lord zedd as he rubbed gara's check.

"what is it my lord.'' asked shadam.  
"it seems the green ranger hates centipedes this what I need to get rid of one of those pests''  
"how you gonna do that boss.'' asked zydos.

"patients just watch.'' said lord zedd as he gazed down on earth to see a cherry blossom tree in a angel grove green house.  
"perfect Terror Blossom arise and kill.'' said lord zedd as he stroke the blossoms with a beam from his staff and Terror Blossom was born.  
"yes back in it.'' said Terror Blossom.

at lord zedd's castle.

"Terror Blossom go draw out the rangers.'' said lord zedd.  
on earth.

"yes my lord.'' said Terror Blossom as he teleported away.

at lord zedd's castle.  
"hey boss when can we have some fun.'' asked zydos.  
"yes when my lord.'' asked gara.  
"we wish to prove ow selves to you my lord.'' said shadam.

"very well go and capture the boy colt and bring him here.''  
" yes my lord.'' they said bowing. and teleporting away.  
"and just encase here is a few more monster's'' said lord zedd as he spied for and found a piranha and a Stag Beetle and a cicada near a guitar.  
"stag beetle guitardo Pirantishead I give you life. '' said lord zedd as he hit both bugs and guitar with a beam from his staff and the monsters Pirantishead stag beetle and guitardo appeared.

"feel's good to be back.'' said stag beetle  
"yeah baby.'' said guitardo playing his guitar.

"I'm hungry'' yelled Pirantishead.  
at lord zedd's castle.  
" go my monsters attack kill destroy.'' "

"yes lord zedd as they teleported away''  
at the foot ball field.  
Terror Blossom Pirantishead and Shadam Gara and zydos appeared.  
''rangers I am shadam.'' said shadam.  
"I am gara.'' said gara.  
"I am zydos.'' said zydos.

"everybody run.'' said the couch as everyone but the rangers Adam and colt.

"oh great it's morphing time.'' said Kenny. as they took out there morphers.  
''Red ranger power.'' yelled Kenny.  
''Blue ranger power.'' yelled Frankie.  
''Green ranger power'' yelled Sammy.  
''Pink ranger power.'' yelled June.  
''Yellow ranger power.'' yelled case.  
With these words spoken brightly colored streams surrounded them, began morphing their clothes with the colors blue, yellow, green, and pink. Their heads became surrounded with a material which hardened into their gleaming helmets. Once the streams disappeared the teens were gone and the Power Rangers stood in their place.

"get them.'' yelled Shadam as they attacked.  
"Adam get colt out of here.'' said Frankie.  
"but I can help.'' said Colt.  
"not now colt.'' said Adam as he took colt to safety.  
at lord zedd's castle.  
''perfect now Centiback rise.'' said lord zedd as he hit a centipede in the glass box case had. and Centiback appeared.  
"yeah back in the game.'' said Centiback.

after they were outside the school stag beetle charged and swatted Adam away from colt.  
''Adam.'' said colt as guitardo grabbed him.  
"let him go.'' said Adam trying to get up.  
before Adam could defend himself guitardo attacked and sent Adam to the ground. Adam tried to stand up but stag beetle charged and slammed his foot into Adam's chest making him cough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" colt asked  
"Because we want too. Now let's go." guitardo said as he picked up Colt by his left arm. and they left adam on the ground.

back with the rangers.  
Kenny was fighting Shadam, Frankie was fighting zydos June was fighting gara case was fighting Terror Blossom and Sammy was fighting Pirantishead. the rangers weer till several lightning bolts came down and stroke them to the ground they then herd a spin tingling laugh as lord zedd appeared along with Centiback.

"gratings ranger I lord zedd have arrived.'' said lord zedd as stag beetle and guitardo  
came in with colt.  
"Colt'' said the rangers  
"that's right now drop your weapons or the boy is doomed.'' said zydos.  
the rangers doped their weapons to the ground as lord zedd blasted them they fell.  
"Kill them.'' said lord Zedd as he used his staff to lift them up and split them up.

Centiback attacked sammy.

"Come here green ranger.'' said Centiback ''It's game time.'' When Sammy saw Centiback he got scared and ran like crazy.  
"Stay way from me you freak.'' yelled a scared Sammy as he ran with Centiback tailing him.  
"Sammy what are you doing get back here and fight.'' said Frankie as zydos fired a energy rope at him, from his right hand. That tied him up and lifted him off the ground and threw him to it several times.  
"shadam fired several white energy balls at Kenny knocking him down and kept on shooting.  
gara grabbed June and threw her to the ground and stepped on her.  
as Terror Blossom blasted Case with millions of explosive petals. That exploded on contact.

while the rangers weer being beaten. Pirantishead saw and attacked a few cheerleaders they weer to scared to run and he then ate them.

"Hmmmmm tasty human girl's'' said Pirantishead.  
Sammy came running back with Centiback still chasing him.  
"Sammy get our weapons'' said Frankie.  
"if I do that then these maniac will get me.'' said a terrified Sammy.  
"enoff of this.'' said lord zedd as he blasted Sammy.  
"I'm gonna break you, into itty bitty pieces.'' said Centiback as he slowly walked to Sammy.  
"nononononoooooo'' yelled Sammy to scared to get back up.

just as Centiback was about to kill Sammy Ninjor arrived.  
"Never fear for Ninjor is here'' said ninjor as he jumped off his flying cloud and kicked Centiback to the ground.  
"ninjor get him.'' said lord zedd as Centiback Terror Blossom Pirantishead and stag beetle attacked.  
"take this villians.'' said ninjor as he slashed them with his sword and they fell.  
"let us take care of him master.'' said gara as she attacked only for Ninjor to disappear and reaper to punch gara to the ground.  
"my turn.'' said zydos as he threw a punch at ninjor who caught in and kicked him into gara  
"try this.'' said shadam fired several white energy balls at ninjor who slashed them then slashed shadam.  
"give up zedd you lose.'' said ninjor.

"Wrong I got the boy, give up if you value his life.''. said lord zedd.  
ninjor just dropped his sword not wanting to risk Colt's safety.

"Lord Zedd then hit him in the chest with an energy blast knocking him down.

"leave my friends alone.'' said colt.  
"I can not do that.'' said lord zedd  
"why.'' asked colt.  
as lord zedd looked at ninjor.  
"you did not tell him.'' asked lord zedd.  
"tell me what.'' asked Colt as he got free from guitardo ran at lord zedd and took his staff and pointed it at him.  
"Give me back my staff and I'll tell you.'' said lord zedd as he walked to colt.  
"stay back.'' said colt as he blasted guitardo with lord zedd's staff as he tried to grab him.  
seeing this shocked everyone but lord zedd and ninjor.  
"how did that boy use lord zedd's staff.'' asked shadam  
colt was shocked long enough for lord zedd to take back his staff and used it to put Colt to sleep.

"now.'' said lord zedd ''To get rid of these pests.'' he said as he opened a huge portal to a place with a red sky and red water.

"behold the sanzu river.'' said lord zedd as he had zydos lift Frankie up by his neck.  
"you first.'' said lord zedd as zydos started to put Frankie into the portal to the sanzu river.  
"Aaaaaaggghhh.'' yelled Frankie as he was being effected by the rivers evil.

"Frankie.'' yelled Sammy as he got up.  
"stay down ranger.'' said Centiback as he threw a punch at Sammy who caught it.

"get out of my way.'' yelled Sammy as he was engulfed in green energy that took the form of the frog ninja zord and pushed all the evil villains back with the energy that was unleashed that also freed Frankie and closed the portal.  
Ninjor made a grab for Colt. as the rangers grabbed their weapons.  
"Ninjor get colt out of here.'' said Kenny as Ninjor teleported himself and colt to the temple of power.  
"you fool's you let them escape.'' said lord zedd as he teleported back to his castle.  
"wait for us boss.'' said zydos as he and Shadam and Gara left to.

"fire.'' said Centiback as the monsters fired energy attacks at the rangers as Kenny, June and Sammy pulled out their Star Swords and Star Cutters crossed them into X formation and deflected the attacks back at the monster.

"your mine bug face.'' said Sammy as he pulled out his Star Sword and Star Cutter and started to fight Centiback.  
"just try it.'' said Centiback.

the other monsters got up and attacked again.  
"let me at them.'' said frankie as he pulled out Star Sword and Star Cutter and blasted them with a laser blast from each blade.

" ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR." went Frankie like a wild beast as he started to savagely beat them.  
"Frankie stop it.'' said june.  
"dude what are you doing.'' said case.  
Kenny grabbed Frankie to calm him down.  
"Frankie cool it you won you don't need to kill them.''  
"yeah remember we do not do that.'' said June.  
"yeah even monsters deserve to live.'' said case as Frankie calmed down.  
"what just happened.'' asked Frankie.  
"we are out of here.'' said stag beetle as they teleported away.  
"cowards.'' said Centiback.

at lord zedd's castle.

"you worthless fools you ruined everything.'' yelled lord zedd.  
"but boss.'' said zydos.  
"no butts at least Centiback stayed to fight'' said lord zedd as he lasted the monsters. Returning them to their original forms as they weer returned to earth then created and threw down a grow bomb.  
Back at on earth Centiback catch the bomb and detonated it and it made him grow thirty Stories tall.  
we need ninja zord power now.  
''Ape ninja zord ''said Kenny  
''Wolf ninja zord'' said Frankie.  
''Bear ninja zord'' said case.  
''Crane ninja zord ''said June.  
''Frog ninja zord'' said Sammy.  
there zords soon arrived.  
the falcon zord arrived to combine also.  
Ninja Falcon Megazord they said as the ninja zords combined.

.wait for ninjor.'' said ninjor as he returned after taking care of colt. he then grew thirty Stories tall. and wen't to battle mode.  
take this said ninjor slashing centiback.  
the Ninja Falcon Megazord then kicked centiback then flew up and  
the Ninja Falcon Megazord sky dive power punched centiback.  
"waweeeea'' yelled centiback as he shrank down to his origenal size and teleported away.

at lord zedd's castle.  
"worthless worthless worthless every last one of you.'' said lord zedd as he let energy from his staff go crazy as the energy started to spark.  
''I'm sorry boss.'' said centiback as he returned.  
''silence you worthless worm.'' Yelled lord zedd as he turned centiback to his original form and returned him to earth.  
"mark my words I will win in the end.'' said lord zedd. As he glowed bright red.

at the temple of power.

case was waving his hand in front of Frankie's face. He looked a bit ill.  
"He don't look to well'' said case.  
"yes" said ninjor ''it's the sanzu river it's almost as evil as lord zedd.  
"and colt.'' asked June.  
"fine just sleeping Adam is OK as well.'' Said Ninjor.

"I can't believe I awoke my inner power.'' said Sammy.  
"yeah just me and Frankie left.'' said Case  
inside Frankie's mind something was steering.

 **Well that is it for now sorry if it was a bit rushed just wanted to get this 1 done and up so i can work on other chapters. Please review so i know to keep going. And if you have any monsters you want to have show up let me know in your review. As for what Lord Zedd was referring in regards to Colt you will have to keep reading to find out. Until next time this is Myzor King of War signing out.**


	7. Chapter 6

power rangers squadron episode 6. cat scratch.

 **Here it is now everyone chapter 6 hope that you all enjoy it. Also I hope you all did not wait long also there is going to be a surprise appearance of a character from the old power ranger series. Anyway let us get on with the story.**

at angelgrove park.

a few young couples weer making out under a fool moon.

as they did one of them herd what sounded like a dog growling.

a skeletal wolf like monster soon appeared (personal note the monster is called Garoki the same name creature from Dairanger his costume was used for Skelerena in this story he has a different origin tho they share the sane name. Want to know then read on.)

Garoki attacked killed and ate the couples then saw the full moon in the sky and howled and went to find more pray.

at the base.

the sun came up.

Frankie woke up with a groan, and got up and got dressed .

he soon found Kenny, June case and Sammy eating breakfast and alpha was recharging.

"Frankie are you OK you look terrible.'' said alpha.

Frankie Said nothing. And just went to the fridge and took out some chicken ham and beef put it in a bowl sat down and started to eat like a animal.

"Dude.'' said Case.

"Frankie what is with you why are you eating like that.'' asked June.

"yeah normally you eat cornflakes with worm milk for breakfast.'' said Kenny.

Frankie stopped eating, and looked up at them and growled at them then went back to eating.

"OK how about some TV.'' asked June as she turned it on and a new report of a murder from last night came on.

"this just in.'' said a female reporters been a gruesome murder, at angelgrove park. As of last night we now go live to the scene " at the park police and the press weer at the scene ambulance people gathering up the remains of several slaughtered and eating couples.

"God what could done this.'' said one officer.

"Who knows but who ever, or what ever did this has to be put down." said another officer.

as a doctor who was there came up to them and said the bite marks looked K-9 in origin.''

when Frankie saw the news he freaked out and started to glow white and blue then fell down and slowly blacked out.

"ayi yai yai yai yai yai.'' said alpha as he and the others picked up Frankie and took him to the med bay.

"what is the matter with Frankie.'' asked a worried.'' Kenny

" I can't say for shore but I know it has something to do with that sanzu river.'' said alpha.

"What can we do.'' asked Case.

"for now go to school I will call Adam and have him tell the school that Frankie can't go.'' said alpha as he went back to trying to help Frankie.

the rangers just got ready for school and then left.

at lord Zedd's castle.

"such destruction, sadness, mayhem, death and pain and I did not do it.'' said lord zedd.

"you mien this was not your doing my lord.'' asked Gara.

"Mine I'd be proud if it was but no was not'' said lord Zedd "any way let's worry about that later I want to see if I can't cause some trouble for the rangers to take my mind of this'' he said as he spied on the rangers.

as the rangers a cat came up to them.

"aaaaaahhhh'' yelled case he hid behind June.

"Case what's wrong it's just a cat'' said Kenny.

"get it away'' said case as Sammy shooed the cat away.

"OK way are you so scared of cats.'' asked Sammy.

"can we talk about it later.'' asked case as he went to school the others fallowed.

"hahahahahahaha scared of cats hey.'' said lord zedd. "Well get ready yellow ranger here comes Katastrophe.'' said lord Zedd as he hit the cat with a beam from his staff and from it came Katastrophe.

"where are those power rangers I can't wait to rip them in half.'' said Katastrophe.

at lord zedd's castle.

"That should give the yellow ranger something to really fear'' said lord Zedd.

"brilliant master.'' said Shadam.

"Yes and to keep the other rangers busy here comes Lipsyncher.'' said lord Zedd as he blasted some lipstick a girl dropped and from it came Lipsyncher.

"oh my were are those power rangers I want to fight.'' said Katastrophe.

at lord zedd's castle.

"Katastrophe, Lipsyncher wait for the rangers to finish school then strike. '' said lord zedd

"yes lord.'' they said as they teleported away to wait for the rangers.

at lord zedd's castle.

"with one ranger to sick to fight the rest will soon fall.'' Said Lord Zedd.

"how you gonna do that boss.'' asked zydos.

"Simple you fool the yellow ranger fears cats so he will be terrified of Katastrophe to really fight and the others will fall at Lipsyncher's hands.'' said lord zedd as he laughed.

"Oh I get it now.'' Said zydos.

back at the base.

"how is Frankie doing.'' asked Adam as he walked in.

"Not good I do not know what is wrong.'' said alpha as they looked at Frankie steering in his sleep.

"and how is Colt .'' asked Adam.

"he is fine he should wake up soon what happened the other day was a lot.'' said alpha.

"I know and I feel we may have to tell him the truth about you know what soon.'' said Adam as he and alpha got really sad.

"I wish Zordon was here he would know what to do.'' said alpha.

"I know alpha he would know.'' said Adam

back at school.

the rangers had just finished.

"man that took for ever.'' said a freaked out case.

"what with you man.'' asked Sammy.

"yeah ever since you saw that cat you have been on edge.'' said Kenny.

"I know and this may sound strange but I swear that I kept on seeing they cat outside the windows of my classes and at lunch time like it was stalking or hunting me.'' said case.

"why do cats scare you so much.'' asked June.

"well my grandma and grandpa use to tell all these stories about cats how they try to steal you breath while you sleep and try to steal your tongues while you talk around them.'' said case.

"that sounds like fun.'' said a voice as the rangers turned to see the cat as it turned into Katastrophe.

"aaaahhhh giant cat run she'll steal your breath.'' said case as he turned and ran in fear as Katastrophe gave chase.

"oh great come on let's go help him.'' said kenny.

"I'm afraid not red ranger.'' said Lipsyncher as she appeared.

"oh great it's morphing time.'' said Kenny as they took out there morphers.

''Red ranger power.'' yelled Kenny.

''Green ranger power.'' yelled Sammy.

''Pink ranger power.'' yelled June.

''Yellow ranger power.'' yelled case.

and with these words brightly colored streams burst from the morphers and surrounded them, began morphing their clothes with the colors red,blue, yellow, green, and pink. Their heads became surrounded with a material which hardened into their gleaming helmets. Once the streams disappeared the teens were gone and the Power Rangers stood in their place.

"Sammy go help case me and June got this.'' said Kenny.

"right got you Kenny.'' said Sammy as he went to help case.

Kenny then corkscrew kicked Lipsyncher to the ground. Then pulled out his Dairen Rod to block Lipsyncher's sword.

"try this red ranger.'' said Lipsyncher as she hit Kenny with a song like energy blast from her mouth.

"night night.'' said Lipsyncher as she tried to slash him with her sword only for June to pull out her Dairen Rod and jab Lipsyncher in the stomach.

"why you little.'' said Lipsyncher as she slashed June across her torso then tried to stabe her.

"no you don.'t'' said Kenny pulling out out his Double Dragon Swords and slashed Lipsyncher.

Lipsyncer then blasted both Rangers with a music attack knocking them down.

"What's that matter Rangers can't face the music?" Lipsyncer asked.

"Wanna bet?" Kenny asked

"You think those fists will stop me?" Lipsyncer said

Kenny pulled out his Double Dragon Swords and June pulled out her Phoenix Spear both attacked Lipsyncer with there weapons.

"How dare you ruin my face." Lipsyncer said as she touched a cut on her face from the attack as she blasted them with a music attack knocking them down again.

with case.

"come back here yellow ranger.'' said Katastrophe.

case took out his morpher. ''Yellow ranger power'' yelled case.

he morphed so he could run faster.

"help.'' yelled case as Sammy jump kicked Katastrophe in the head.

"care to pick on someone you can't scare.'' asked Sammy as he pulled out his Lion Staff and whacked Katastrophe in the gut then tripped her up with it only for her to kick him in the stomach.

"try this green boy.'' said Katastrophe as she slashed him across his chest.

at lord zedd's castle.

"yes yes yes that's it let them have it.'' said lord Zedd.

"you got them now boss.'' said zydos.

"yes soon they will be gone my lord.'' said gara.

"then earth will fallow.'' said shadam.

back on earth.

Frankie woke up to see alpha watching the other rangers fighting monsters and got up despite the pain he felt and teleported out of there

back at the city the sun had just set and a full moon rose up

"case a little help.'' asked sammy as he was struggling against Katastrophe.

"I can't to scared.'' said Case.

"face it yellow your beat.'' said Katastrophe as she herd a howl and then a deep growl.

Garoki then showed up.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh a dog.'' yelled Katastrophe as she ran off and jumped into a tree

"get back here little cat'' said Garoki as he went up to the tree and knocked it down.

Katastrophe fell down as the skeletal wolf went up to her picked her up and slashed her across her torso then punched her picked her up and threw her into another tree then started to kick and step on her.

at lord Zedd's castle.

"What is this were did that creature come from.'' asked lord zedd.

"You mien it ain't yours boss.'' asked zydos.

"You fool if I did would I ask the question I just asked.'' said lord zedd as he aimed his staff, and blasted Zydos.

"You three go down there and help my creations.'' said lord zedd.

"yes lord.'' they said as they left.

back on earth.

"take this.'' said Kenny as he kicked Lipsyncer in the face.

"Kenny,June we need help another creature just showed up.''

"we are coming.'' said june as they ran to help there friends

"get back here.'' said Lipsyncer as she ran after them.

June and Kenny showed up to see Katastrophe getting beaten down by Garoki.

"Please, no more please mercy.'' asked Katastrophe

"Mercy never herd of it.'' said Garoki as he pulled out a skeletal scyth.

"now die.'' said Garoki laughing as he brought his scythe down.

"no.'' yelled Kenny. blocking the strike.

"what are you doing.'' asked Garoki.

"what is right.'' said kenny.

"well get out of here.'' said Kenny to Katastrophe who gut up and ran into Lipsyncer.

"girl watch it.'' said Lipsyncer

"We have to leave now'' said Katastrophe.

"Why.'' asked Lipsyncer.

"this is why.'' said Garoki as he slashed Lipsyncer with his scythe then kicked her into a wall then blasted Katastrophe with a eye beam.

"that's enough.'' yelled Sammy. as he blocked Garoki's scythe with his Lion Staff

"they may be our enemies but they do not deserve this. '' said june.

shadam gara and zydos then showed up.

"you two stand down we have this.'' said Shadam. as he and gara and zydos tried to catch Garoki who beat them down.

"what is with him.'' asked case.

"yeah he just seems to have no limit to his power.'' said june.

"the moon.'' said Kenny as he saw Garoki absorb power from the moon.

at lord zedd's castle.

"the moon ha well let's fix that I'll deal with this Garoki later.'' said lord zedd as he teleported to earth.

on earth.

"master.'' said shadam gara zydos Katastrophe and Lipsyncer.

"quiet all of you.'' said lord zedd as a bright light pierced through the night sky a face appeared. shocking everyone.

"what it can not be.'' said lord zedd as he recognized the person.

"zordon.'' said lord zedd.

"remember Garoki you must remember.'' said zordon.

"remember, remember what.'' asked Garoki. as zordon then vanished.

" I don't know he came back but it matter's not.'' said lord zedd as he used his staff and crystal to speed up time to make the moon set and the sun rise.

"no.'' yelled Garoki. "must escape.'' he said as he teleported away.

"now Katastrophe and Lipsyncer finish the rangers off.'' said lord.

"but master they tried to save us.'' said Katastrophe. as lord zedd blasted her and Lipsyncer with his staff to make them forget what happened.

"now kill them you three back to the castle.'' said lord as he and shadam gara and zydos teleported away.

"let's take them.'' said Lipsyncer as she and Katastrophe attacked.

"No you don't'' said Frankie with his Pegasus Nunchakus as he struck them down.

"Frankie what are you doing here.'' asked kenny.

"yeah you aren't well.'' said june.

"not well ha well take this.'' said Katastrophe as she attacked to try and get Frankie.

"Frankie look out.'' said case as Katastrophe barly missed him as he was still ill he had trouble dodging.

"your mine.'' said Katastrophe as she got ready to kill.

"F-f-r-r-a-a-n-k-i-e'' yelled case as he pulled out his Qilin 9-Part Whip to stop Katastrophe by wrapping it around her neck.

"you'' said Katastrophe.

"that's right.'' said case as he then started to hit Katastrophe with his Qilin 9-Part Whip

"take this and that and some of this.'' said case as he hit Katastrophe.

"hold on I'm coming.'' said Lipsyncer.

"no you ain't'' said Kenny as he and June took out there Dairen Rods and tripped her up as Sammy took out his Dairen Rod and hit her up the chin.

"hiya.'' yelled case as he kicked Katastrophe into a wall.

"yes yeah wahooooo take that tuna breath.'' said case as he was the covered in yellow energy that took the form of the bear ninja zord.

"no way I did it I awoke my inner power. And unlocked the full power of my Zeo crystal.'' said case.

at lord zedd's castle

" no no no no no.'' yelled lord zedd.

"this is not over Lipsyncer return as for you Katastrophe it is time to grow.'' said lord zedd he created and threw down a grow bomb. and threw it.

Back at on earth the bomb detonated and it made Katastrophe grow thirty Stories tall. as Lipsyncer teleported away.

"your mine rangers'' said Katastrophe.

we need ninja zord power now.

''Ape ninja zord ''said Kenny

''Wolf ninja zord'' said Frankie.

''Bear ninja zord'' said case.

''Crane ninja zord ''said June.

''Frog ninja zord'' said Sammy.

there zords soon arrived.

the falcon zord arrived to combine also.

Ninja Falcon Megazord they said as the ninja zords combined.

''wait up for ninjor.'' said ninjor as he appeared and grew thirty Stories tall. then attacked Katastrophe. by slashing her in the torso two times then punched her.

"nighty night.'' said ninjor as he punched her.

"I will beat you ninjor.''said Katastrophe.

"I can not let you win good must prevail.'' said ninjor as he wen't battle mode.

"try this on for size.'' said ninjor as he hit her with a energy ball.

the Ninja Falcon Megazord then sky dive power punched Katastrophe sending her flying to the ground as she shrank and teleported away.

"oh yeah we bad.'' said ninjor.

at lord zedd's castle.

"you are both useless get out now.'' said lord zedd to his monsters as he returned them to their original states and sent them both back to earth.

"and as for you three you more useless.'' he said to shadam gara and zydos.

"we are sorry master.'' said shadam

"shut up.'' yelled lord zedd as he glowed blood red and hit the balcony rail with his right hand.

"not only do I have to deal with those little ranger's and there blue friend but now a flesh eating beast is out there and not under my control.''

"and it look's like zordon has some how come back.'' yelled lord zedd as his power went crazy. Blasting the room.

at the temple of power.

"we are glad your feeling better ninjor.'' said Kenny.

"you to colt.'' said Sammy.

"thanks.'' they both said.

"and who was that dude in the sky.'' asked case.  
"that was zordon.'' said Adam as he told them of zordon.

''that was zordon but how you said he died.'' said Kenny.

"we know but somehow he has returned and as for why he talked to Garoki I do not know.'' said ninjor.

"well what I know is I awoke my inner power.'' said case

"and now four of us have awakened our inner power.'' said case.

"now just Frankie to go.'' said June.

"hey were is Frankie.'' asked colt.

at the base.

"why, why me, why am I the only one who has not awoken their inner power.'' asked Frankie. as he got angry and let out a loud roar in anger.

 **Well that is it for now sorry if this was a bit rushed just wanted to get it done and out of the way as I have some other chapters I wanna work please review so I know you want more until next time this is Myzor king of War signing out.**


	8. Chapter 7

power ranger shogun ninjas episode 7 fullmoon curse.

 **Hello everyone here it is sorry it has been a while and sorry if this felt rushed I just wanted to get it up ope you enjoy it.**

in the mountains Frankie was morphed and training hard with his star sword and star cutter.

"I just don't get.'' said Frankie.

"why am I the only one left who has not awakened their inner power.

"I just don't get it.''

"why someone tell me please.'' he said as he dropped to his knees.

at lord zedd's castle.

"hahahahahahaha this is to much look at how the blur ranger suffers.'' said lord zedd.

''yes it is fun my lord.'' said gara.

''indeed.'' said shadam.

''yeah yeah.'' said zydos.

at the temple of power.

the rangers weer each trying to pull Saba out of the rock.

"that is enough kids.'' said Adam.

"Saba is not moving.'' he said.

"man why can't we get him to move.'' asked Case.

"Saba can be removed when the one to remove him remove's him.'' said ninjor.

"OK that seems like just a tough riddle.'' said Sammy.

"he means who is to be the white ranger will come and remove Saba when he or she get's here.'' said Adam.

"hey were is Frankie and colt.''

"I saw Frankie teleport somewhere after he was not able to pull Saba loose'' said Kenny.

"I hope colt is not out on his own.'' said ninjor.

"yeah that is one thing we do not need.'' said Adam.

at lord zedd's castle.

"please boss let me go down there and crush that blue boy.'' asked zydos.

"quiet fool.'' said lord zedd as he kept watching Frankie as colt showed up.

with Frankie.

"Frankie.'' said colt. as he walked up to him.

"colt what are you doing here.''

" I was worried about you like the others are.'' Said Colt.

"well we should get you back soon the sun is setting.'' said frankie

at lord zedd's castle.

"unbelievable what luck.'' said lord zedd as he stood up.

"what is it my master.'' asked gara.

"a golden opportunity gara.'' said lord zedd as he corset her check.

"prepare for a fight you three.'' said lord zedd.

"my lord.'' shadam gara and zydos said.

"but first a few monsters.'' said lord zedd as he looked around earth till he found a magnet a monkey costume and a saw.

"perfect Jaws of Destruction Primator Magnetbrain I give you life rise and kill.'' said lord zedd as he fired a beam at each item and the monsters apeared.

"now Jaws of Destruction you attack the city Primator Magnetbrain you attack the blur ranger.''

"yes my lord.'' they said as they did as they weer told.

"now zydos go help crush the blue ranger.''

"you got it boss.'' said zydos as he teleported away.

"shadam gara go help the Jaws of Destruction.''

"yes master.'' they said as they left.

"soon I shall have what I want.'' said lord zedd. as he then looked for a bull then spyed one.

"yes perfect Hunghorn rise.'' said lord zedd as he hit the bull with a beam from his staff. and the monster was created.

"Hunghorn what for ninjor to show up and when he dose strike.'' said lord zedd.

"yes my lord I hear and aboy.'' said Hunghorn as he teleported away.

at the base.

"Aye yai yai.'' yelled alpha as he saw the Jaws of Destruction along with gara and shadam.

"rangers gara and shadam and a monster are attacking the city. '' said alpha to the rangers through there communicators.

"OK alpha call Frankie get him to meet us there.'' said Kenny.

"it's morphing time.'' said Kenny as they took out their morphers.

''Red ranger power'' yelled Kenny.

''yellow ranger power.'' said case.

''pink ranger power''said June.

''green ranger power.'' said Sammy.

they soon got to the city and it was wrecked.

"this is horrible.'' said June.

"it gets worse rangers.'' said shadam as he fired several white energy balls at them from his mouth that hit them.

"that was a real dirty trick shadam.'' said Kenny.

"I know red ranger.'' said shadam. as took out a sword and attacked.

Kenny took out his Dairen Rod and they clashed.

"you are going down,'' said Kenny.

"wrong red ranger.'' said shadam as he fired several white energy balls at from his mouth that hit Kenny, then sent out a energy rope from his hand that wrapped around him and threw him into a building.

"Kenny.'' case Sammy and June. as they ran to help him the jaws of Destruction came out and slashed both case and Sammy then kicked June into gara who grabbed her and threw her at Kenny.

gara took out her sword and she and gara both attacked Kenny and June.

"your mine rangers.'' said the jaws of Destruction as he kicked case in the gut then slashed Sammy with his blades then blasted him with a beam from his eye's.

"OK we are in trouble.'' said case.

"were is Frankie he should be here.''. said Sammy.

"I wouldn't worry about him he has his own problems.'' said jaws of Destruction as he laughed.

at the mountains.

zydos Pursehead and Magnetbrain arrived.

"hello blue ranger.'' said zydos as he shot a energy rope at Frankie that tied him up and threw him a some boulders.

"Frankie.'' said colt as he ran to him only for lord zedd to apear and grab him.

"no you don't dear boy you are coming with me.'' said lord zedd as he grabbed colt.

"FRANKIE HELP ME.'' yelled colt.

"COLT.'' yelled Frankie as he tried to get to him only for Primator and Magnetbrain to strike him down.

"kill him now.'' said lord zedd as zydos Primator and Magnetbrain started to beat Frankie.

"no.'' said colt as Pursehead and Primator picked frankie up and lord zedd blasted him with his staff.

"hold him tight.'' said zydos as he started to punch Frankie over and over.

"look at you pathetic no wonder your friends unlocked there inner powers while you did not.'' said lord zedd.

"enough.'' said ninjor as he apeared and slashed zydos Primator and Magnetbrain.

"now your turn zedd.'' said ninjor.

"wrong ninjor Hunghorn now.'' said lord zedd as Hunghorn showed up and head butted ninjor then blasted him with a energy blast from his eye's.

ninjor and Hunghorn then started to fight till after he got up and kicked Hunghornand in the chest. lord zedd blasted him.

"finish them off then join me and the others.'' said lord zedd as he and colt teleported away.

"yes master.'' they said as the sun set and the full moon rised up.

"uuuuaaaaagghhhhh'' yelled Frankie as his body started to twist and turn as he yelled in pain as he de morphed.

"what's wrong ranger did we hit you to hard.'' said zydos laughing as he kicked Frankie. as Frankie's eyes turned blood red and he was bathed in moon light and turned into Garoki and got up and slashed zydos in the torso.

"Frankie.'' said ninjor.

"your all mine.'' said Garoki as he started to slash Hunghorn zydos Primator and Magnetbrain.

"try this.'' said Magnetbrain as he and Primator tried to hit him with there weapons but he blocked them.

"worthless weaklings.'' said Garoki as he slashed them then hit them with lasers from his eyes.

"I'll get you.'' said zydos as he tried to punch Garoki who caught his arm in his mouth and bit down on it.

"aaaaaahhhhh.'' yelled zydos as Garoki punched him in the gut several times then picked him up and threw him at Primator and Magnetbrain.

"let's get out of here.'' said Primator as they ran off.

"get back you wimps.'' said Garoki as he gave chase.

at the city the rangers were struglng againts there aponets.

"give up ranger's'' said jaws of Destruction as he slashed them. as lord zedd apeared with colt.

"hello ranger's.'' said lord zedd.

"colt.'' they said seeing him in lord zedd's grasp.

"help me.'' said colt.

"give up now rangers or the blue ranger and ninjor's fate will be yours.''

"what did you do to them.'' asked Kenny. as zydos Hunghorn Primator and Magnetbrain showed up.

"master help.'' said Primator. as Garoki blasted them in the back.

"hahahahahaha.'' Garoki laughed.

"'you again.'' said lord zedd.

"oh yeah.'' said Garoki "now who to kill first.'' said Garoki as he looked at them.

"frankie stop.'' yelled ninjor as he arrived.

"ninjor what are talking about Frankie is not here.'' said Kenny.

"yes he is rangers.'' said alpha through the cammunicaters. "Garoki is frankie.''

"what.'' they. said.

"yes it was the sanzu river.'' said ninjor.

as the sky was pierced by light and then apeared zordon.

"you again.'' said Garoki as he looked at zordon.

"remember Garoki you must remember.'' said zordon.

"what am I to remember.''asked Garoki as zordon vanished.

"wait tell me what is it.'' asked Garoki.

"silence.'' said lord zedd. "I don't care about this I have what I want.'' he said

"why do you want colt.'' asked june.

"he is my son is why.'' said lord zedd shocking them.

"no no no your not my dad left my mom years ago.'' said colt.

"oh yes I am my boy just ask ninjor.'' said lord zedd.

"it is true colt after lord zedd was defeated after he tried to use the time crystal he was weakened and took on a human form.'' said ninjor.

"yes I took the form of the man your mother loved I needed to rest before I tried again so I stayed with your mother for a while then when my power was back I left.''

"your really my dad.'' asked colt.

"yes I am I had planed to take you with me but your mother refused and for that died at my minions hands and mine.'' "then ninjor got in the way and took you in.''

"now let's go.'' said lord zedd " no help.'' said colt. as Garoki attacked lord zedd who blasted him. as ninjor got colt free then told alpha to teleport him to safety.

"no.'' yelled lord zedd my plan is ruened.

"aaaaaahhhhhh.'' yelled Garoki in pain.

"frankie hold on.'' said case as they tried to helpp.

"I am not frankie I am Garoki.'' said Garoki.

"no your frankie the blue ranger our teammate our friend.'' said kenny.

"friend what's a friend.''. asked a confused. Garoki

"a friend is some who looks out for you some one who will come to your rescue when your in trouble someone who's there for you when you need them most someone who cares like we do about you.'' said Kenny.

"you may not show it but your a good dude frankie.'' said case.

"yes even thoe you seem cold and distant your a nice person deep down.'' said June.

"yeah you have saved our butt's a few times.'' said Sammy.

"this is making me sick.'' said lord zedd. as he tried to blast the rangers only for Garoki to take the hit.

"nnnnnnooooo.'' yelled Garoki as he got hurt and almost fell down as he turned back into frankie.

"leave my friends alone.'' yelled frankie as he took out his morpher.

''wolf'' yelled Frankie." as he morphed he was ingolfed in blue energy that took the form of the wolf ninja zord which protected them all from Lord Zedd as he tried to blast them and sent it back at his warriors.

"I did it I awoke my inner power and the full power of my Zeo crystal.'' said frankie.

"big deal your still finished.'' said Magnetbrain as he and Primator attacked as frankie took out his star sword and star cutter and slashed their weapons in half then slashed them and crossed star sword and star cutter and fired a beam at the two that sent them into a building.

"my turn.'' said zydos as he attacked only for frankie to jump kick him in the chest then elbo him in the face then stabed him with his star sword and star cutter.

"I'll get you for that.'' said zydos.

Hunghorn charged at him.

"time to grab this bull by the horns.'' said frankie as he grabbed Hunghorn by his horns and weaseled him to the ground.

"no you don't.'' said the Jaws of Destruction as he tried to kill frankie only for ninjor who just got back and stopped him by kicking him in the chest. then punched him then slashed him with his sword.

"enough.'' yelled lord zedd.

"Hunghorn finish them the rest back to the castle.'' said lord zedd as he created and threw down a grow bomb. that Hunghorn catch and detonated it and it made him grow thirty Stories tall.

as the others left.

we need ninja zord power now.

''Ape ninja zord ''said Kenny

''Wolf ninja zord'' said Frankie.

''Bear ninja zord'' said case.

''Crane ninja zord ''said June.

''Frog ninja zord'' said Sammy.

as their zord arrived.

the falcon zord arrived to combine

Ninja Falcon Megazord they said as the ninja zords combined.

''wait up for ninjor.'' said ninjor as he growed thirty Stories tall.

they started to fight Hunghorn.

"let my at him first.'' said ninjor.

"toro toro.'' said ninjor useing a red cloth.

"try again.'' said Hunghorn as he shot it with a rifle. as ninjor went into battle mode

ninjor tried to slash Hunghornand who blocked it with his rifle."nice try but no dice.'' said Hunghornand as he hit and shot ninjor with his rifle.

the ninja mega falcon zord the joined in and double power punched Hunghorn. as ninjor stabbed him.

"yaowwww.'' yelled Hunghorn.'' as he was sent flying to the ground and shrank..

"you loose Hunghorn leave now'' said frankie as Hunghorn.

"yeah we are so bad.'' said ninjor.

at lord zedd's castle.

"you fool's you ruined my plan.'' said lord zedd as he blasted them all.

and the returned his monsters to their origenal forms as they were sent back to earth.

"we are sorry for what happened lord.'' said shadam.

"shut up and get out.'' said lord zedd as he sat down on his thrown and looked at the earth.

"one day colt you will be at my side as my son.'' said lord zedd.

on earth at the base.

"we all did it.'' said Sammy "we all now have awakened our inner powers."

"hey calm down'' said kenny as they looked at colt.

"ninjor is what lord zedd really true is he my dad.'' asked colt.

"yes I'm sorry I did not know how to tell you believe me I meant you no wrong.''

"I know but what now.'' asked colt.

"easy'' said frankie. as he picked colt up and took him to were Saba was.

"hey what give's'' asked case.

"well none of the five of us is the white ranger right.'' said frankie as the others nodded.

"well when I was in the form Garoki.'' said frankie.

"I had no idea what was happening but when colt cried out for help it got through to me and made me realize something.''

"what.'' asked Sammy.

"all this training getting stronger was not so any of us could be the white ranger.'' said frankie.

"it was to protect train and pro pear him for his destiny.'' said frankie as he looked over at colt.

"why are you looking at me.'' asked colt as frankie lifted him up to Saba.

"go on colt give it a try.'' said frankie as colt got a good grip and then with a good pull out came Saba.

"colt is the white ranger'' said ninjor.

"yep.'' said Adam "the one meant to defeat lord zedd.'' as colt was given his morpher with the falcon coin.

"a it is good to be free from that stone.'' said Saba.

"huh.'' said colt as he looked at Saba.

"hello little boy thank you for freeing me.'' said Saba.

"the sword talk's'' said case.

"that I do.'' said Saba.

"glad to meet you partner.'' said Saba to colt.

"partner.'' said colt.

"yes colt Saba will help you in battle and act as a protector when the others can not.'' said ninjor.

"dose mien I really have to fight my dad.''asked colt.

"regrettable yes.'' said ninjor.

"well look's like we got our sixth ranger.'' said june.

"yeah baby.'' said frankie finaly free from his past.

"OK is that freaky.'' said sammy.

"well what did you think.'' asked adam.

"frankie was onshore if he could really trust anyone he had shut himself off from everyone thinking he would never have any real friends.''

"only now do I realize I have both real and true friends along with a great new home and a family.'' said Kenny.

"and we are here to stay.'' said Kenny. placing his hand in the center.

The others placed there hands on his.

"Power Rangers." They all said jumping up.

End of fullmoon curse.


	9. Chapter 8

power rangers squadron episode 8 hungry hungry goat.

 **Here it is Chapter 8 I hope that you all enjoy it.'**

at the park a slightly over wait Asian 12 year old kid was trying to get his kite out of a tree but slipped and fell.

"got you.'' said Case who was there as he caught the kid.''

"you shouldn't be climbing tree's like that.'' said Case.''

"I know but my kite." he said as case jumped up and got it."

"thank you my name is Moru Itchni.'' said Moru.

"nice to meet you Moru I'm Case. said Case.

"where are your friends.'' asked case as moru got a bit upset.

"I don't have friends everyone picks on me cause I'm fat.'' said moru.''

"no friends that's not right know what I'll be your friend if you want. said case.

"really you mien it.'' asked Moru.

"shore do I used to be fat to so I know how you feel come on let's get you home.'' said case as he took moru home were case was welcomed in for lunch Moru's parents were slightly fat like him.

"thank you for helping my son and for being his first friend.'' said Mrs itchni.

"yes and hopefully he will get more soon.'' said Mr itchni.

"Itchni for some reason your family name sounds familiar but I can not for the life of me remember.'' said case.

" well it is cause I'm in charge of the International Food Festival! being held here at the the Surf Spot owned by Adelle Ferguson." said mr itchni.

"me and my friends wer asked to help with that it's to aid in helping gain money to help with International peace." said case.

"well then I look forwerd to meeting them and perhaps they can be friends with moru to.'' said mr itchni.

"oh they will believe me your son is going to have five more friends when this over.'' said case.'' as muro smiled.

at lord zedd's castle.

"International peace ha as long as I'm here peace will be only a dream.'' said lord zedd.

"are you planing something master.'' asked shadam.

"yes I am.'' said lord zedd.

later at the Surf Spot.

"thanks for helping out kids.'' said Adelle.

"no prob.'' said Sammy.

"this is gonna be fun.'' said colt.

"yeah now remember you can eat some of the food as payment but leave most of it for everyone else.'' said Adelle.

"yes miss Ferguson we will.'' said Kenny.

"And another thing.'' said Adelle don't call me miss Ferguson call me Adelle.'' she said smiling.

"OK Adelle.'' they said as case and moru came in.

"hey guys meet my new friend moru.'' said case

"hey little dude.'' said Sammy as he and moru gave each other five.

"nice to meet you.'' said June.

"yeah ditto'' said frankie.

"great to meet ya.'' said colt.

"very.'' said Kenny.

moru was happy he was becoming friends with them as he helped.

at lord zedd's castle.

"this is sickening all this good will well soon it will be gone.'' said lord Zedd as he spied a purse.

"perfect pursehead rise and distract the rangers.'' said lord Zedd as he hit the purse with a beam from his staff. once the beam hit pursehead was born.

"yeah I'm back.'' said pursehead as some blue putties came down to help him as they headed for the surf spot.

"how is this to stop the International peace thing boss.'' asked zydos.

"it is a distraction you idiot for the next part of my plan.'' said lord zedd.

"which is my lord.'' asked gara.

"you will soon see.'' said lord zedd as he looked back down to earth.

at the surf spot.

"hello everybody pursehead is in the house.'' said pursehead as he and Cotpotros busted in.

"monsters.'' yelled moru as a Cotpotros knocked him out and grabbed him.

"moru let him go bag face.'' said Case.

"come get him.'' said pursehead as they ran off the rangers fallowed.

"you kids crazy you'll get wasted.'' said Adelle.

"letting my friend get wasted while I do nothing would be worse.'' said case.

"you mien our friend.'' said colt as they left.

"kids.'' said Adelle with a smile.

the rangers chased pursehead to a docks.

"it's morphing time.'' said Kenny as the rangers took out there morphers.

''Red ranger power'' yelled Kenny.

''Blue ranger power'' yelled Frankie.

''Green ranger power'' yelled Sammy.

''Pink ranger power'' yelled June.

''Yellow ranger power'' yelled Case.

"White ranger power'' yelled Colt.

"I got bag head you take the Cotpotros.'' said frankie as the others went to get moru.

"Want a re match huh little boy blue.'' said pursehead as he and frankie started to fight.

"chew on this.'' said frankie as he jumped up and kicked pursehead then landed.

"well let's go.'' said frankie as he got into a fighting stance

"why you little take this.'' said purse head.'' as his head opened up and he shot several little red heads at frankie.

"aaaaahhhh.'' yelled frankie as he was hit.

"how was that give up.'' asked pursehead.

"Long fist stlye Gravity Star'' said frankie as he used his powers to focus it into a beam.

"no you don't'' said pursehead as he shot another head at frankie that hit him before his beam could hit pursehead.

"aaaaaahhhh.'' yelled frankie as he was sent into boxes.''

"had enough now.'' asked pursehead. as frankie jumped out at him and took out his star sword and star cutter and started to slash him.

"no way .'' said frankie as purse head tried to runaway as frankie chased him to were the others weer.

they had just beaten the putties.

"moru is safe now case.' said Sammy as they sat him up.

"try me rangers.'' said pursehead as he blasted the rangers with a beam from his eye.

"no you don't.'' said frankie as he hit pursehead with a kick."why you try this.'' said pursehead as he fired several head at frankie who dodged them.

"Long fist style Gravity Star'' said frankie as he charged his legs and feet with energy and started to hit him with several fast spin kicks. then after one last kick sent pursehead flying.

"I did it.'' said frankie.

at lord zedd's castle.

"pursehead is loosing master.'' said gara.

"then go down and help him.'' said lord Zedd as he looked around the world for a goat.

"yes robogoat rise.'' said lord Zedd as he hit the goat with a beam. and robogoat was reborn

"yes I'm baaaaaccckk'' said robogoat sounding like a goat.

"robogoat go devour the food at the International Food Festival then eat all the food every where else.'' said lord zedd

"yes my lord I'm reaaaady'aaand hungryyy.' said robogoat as he headed for the surf spot.

"give me the food.'' said robogoat as he knocked several people down and started to eat all the food but the spicy food as he also wrecked the place.

back with the rangers they had just beaten purse head down when shadam gara and zydos showed up.

"get ready for pain rangers.'' said zydos as he gara and shadam weer about to attack when lord zedd teleported them back.

at lord zedd's castle.

"master why did you bring us back.'' asked shadam.

"because I have done what I had planed and want to see the rangers faces when they do.'' said lord zedd as he laughed as he gazed down on earth.

"but first grow pursehead.'' he created and threw down a grow bomb.

Back at on earth pursehead catch the bomb.

"your in for it now rangers.'' said pursehead who was about to detanate the bomb.

"I don't think so.'' said case as they all took out there dairen rods and threw them at pursehead. stopping him from growing giant size.

"time for that new move we lerned.'' said frankie as he Case June Kenny and Sammy raised there hands up and started to gather energy that they focused into balls.

"kiryoku bomber.'' they said as they sent the balls of energy at pursehead.

"ADIOS.'' said pursehead as the balls of energy hit him and sent him flying.

"that's it I'm out of here.'' said pursehead as he teleported away.

"were am I.'' asked moru as he woke up.

"power rangers.'' he said happly.

"hello moru your friend case and your other friends asked us to save you.'' said Kenny.

"really they did.'' asked moru.

"oh yeah now let's get you back to the surf spot.''

"OK but how.'' asked moru.

"easy Kiber Machines'' said Kenny as they called to them. (personal note Kenny frankie case June and Sammy will have the Motorbikes their super sentai counter parts had while colt will get the whit shark cycle)

Kiber Machines soon arrived and the rangers and moru got on and left.

at the surf spot. the rangers dropped moru off then went off to demorph.

"what happened here'' asked case as they came in.

"moru.'' said moru's mother as she came to him and hugged him.

"my baby are you alright did those creatures hurt you.''

"I'm fine mom the power rangers saved me.''

"thank god you kids are alright.'' said Adelle.

"what happened here.'' asked Kenny.

"some goat creature showed up and ate all the food well except the spicy stuff.'' said Adelle.

"we better clean this up.'' said frankie as they started.

"way bother it's all ruined.'' said Mr itchne.

"oh no it ain't just you wait I got some calls to make.'' said Adelle. as she went to make those calls as moru and his mom took mr itchne away to calm down.

"OK so what do we do about that pig of a goat.'' said Sammy.

"Easy.'' said frankie.

"he hates hot and spice stuff so let's give him something to finish off his meal.'' said frankie.

as the others got ready for.

at lord Zedd's castle.

"this is wonderful that is it for that whole peace thing.'' said lord zedd as he watched robogoat eat all the food he could find.

back at the surf shack.

"rangers the robogoat creature is attacking the food plant.'' said alpha through the communicators.

"OK alpha we are on it.'' said colt.

"it's morphing time.'' said Kenny as the rangers took out there morphers.

''ape'' yelled Kenny.

''wolf'' yelled Frankie.

''frog'' yelled Sammy.

''crane'' yelled June.

''bear'' yelled case.

"falcon'' yelled colt.

they morphed and showed up at the food plant.

"hey robogoat you here we got some more food for you.'' said case.

"what more food more food.'' said robogoat as he came out.

"hamburger'' said Kenny.

"steak.'' said frankie.

"sponge cake.'' said June.

"sushi.'' said Sammy.

"drink.'' said case.

"sandwich'' said colt.

"give give me'' said robogoat as the rangers threw the food at him and he ate it.

"here something to wash it down with.'' said case as he threw the bottle at robogoat who drank it and then steam came out of his ears.

"Hot hot hot'' yelled robogoat as he saw what he thought was a bottle of drink to be a bottle of sauce.

"that is hot sauce mixed with several spice things.'' said case. as robogoat started to run around crying out for water.

"water water please my insides are burning.'' said robogoat as he started to cry.

"fine we have some water.'' said frankie. showing a bottle of water

"you can have it if you promise to never do what you did again and to help fix what you have done. '' said case

"I promise now please water.'' said robogoat as the rangers gave him the water he drank it.

"now remember your promises.'' said june.

"yes I'm a goat of my word.'' said robogoat.

later they found out that Adelle got some people she knew to help fix things up and the rangers who showed up morphed explained things to Adelle that robogoat was going to help out as a way to say sorry and as a punishment.

at the end everything went well.

"well that is that now for you.'' said Adelle to robogoat who was eating the scraps and some garbage..

"what I said I was sorry and I meant it and I did help make things right.'' robogoat said.

"well anyone can make a mistake but it takes a truck load of courage to admit it and want to make up for it.'' said Adelle.

"ah what the hell you've learned your lesson and if you want you can stay and work here lord knows I need more help.'' said Adelle.

"really oh thank you.'' said robogoat.

"you can start by eating all the left overs and cleaning things.'' said Adelle as robogoat happily did just that.

at lord Zedd's castle.

"that worthless goat fine he wants to be good fine.'' said lord Zedd.

"I don't need some worthless goodie goodie monster around here.'' said lord Zedd.

back on earth the rangers weer happy things worked out so well and that robogoat turned over a new leaf and took on a human form.

"this is why we let the monsters live colt in hopes they may relise the error of their ways and want to atone.'' said frankie.

"that is right it is not for us to decide who should die.'' said kenny.

"I understand.'' said colt as the rangers enjoyed their time off.

end of hungry hungry goat.

 **Well that is it for now sorry if this was a bit rushed just wanted to get it up and out of the way hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time this is Myzor King of War signing out.**


	10. Chapter 9

power ranger Squadron episode 9 rise shogun zords.

 **OK everyone here it is chapter 9 hope you all enjoy it.**

at the temple of power.

the rangers were training to use there new awakened powers.

''Dragon fist style Fire Star'' said Kenny as he sent out a stream of fire.

"Long fist style Gravity Star'' said frankie as he used his powers to lift several large rocks.

''Hung ga style Illusion Star'' said Sammy as he created Illusions of himself.

''Drunken fist style Time Star'' said Case as he slowed down as some knives came at him to dodge them.

"Crane fist style Wind Star'' said June as she created a huge gust of wind.

"very good rangers.'' said ninjor.

"hey when I can do that.'' asked colt.

"patients kid you can't rush this kind of stuff." said frankie. " believe me I have been there."

"patients. the student starts to become a teacher.'' said Adam as he watched.

"well that is enough for now you have school. '' said Adam.

"yes we shall resume when you get back.'' said ninjor as the rangers left.

at school June went to try and join the cheerleaders.

as the others cheered her on

"go June.'' said Kenny.

"you can do it.'' said Sammy

the red headed blue eyed captain of the cheerleaders Kim showed up.

"OK ladies work it.'' said Kim as the girls did there thing.

at lord zedd's castle.

"gara get in here.'' said lord zedd as he finished spying on the rangers.

"yes my lord.'' said gara as she walked in.

"I have a new plan that calls for you.'' said lord zedd as he rubbed her face.

"what is it my lord.'' said gara as she held his hand. Enjoying his touch.

"listen to me and do as I tell you and the pink ranger will soon be gone.'' said lord zedd.

"then the others will fallow.'' said gara.

"yes they shall. '' said lord zedd.

"but first a monster.'' said lord zedd as he looked down at the school and saw an old pipe organ in the school music room.

"perfect Pipebrain rise.'' said lord zedd as he hit the tuba with a beam from his staff.

on earth.

the beam hit the pipe organ.

"yes I'm back.'' said Pipebrain as some Cotpotros teleported down they went to cause some trouble.

"OK that is enough.'' said Kim as the girls stopped.

"OK come back tomorrow for results.'' said Kim.

"there ain't no tomorrow for you.'' said Pipebrain as he and the Cotpotros came in.

"monsters run.'' said student. as they ran off.

"it's morphing time.'' said Kenny as the rangers took out there morphers.

''Red ranger power.'' yelled Kenny.

''Blue ranger power.'' yelled Frankie.

''Green ranger power.'' yelled Sammy.

''Pink ranger '' yelled June.

''Yellow ranger power.'' yelled case.

"White ranger power..'' yelled colt. when colt morphed he grew to the same size as the others.

"I'll take this dude down you take care of the Cotpotros.'' said Kenny.

"right.'' said the rangers as Kenny chased Pipebrain out of the school into the city.

"come on red let's fight I still owe you some payback.'' said Pipebrain as he and Kenny started to fight. near a old factory.

"Hope your ready to die boy. Cause this time I will win.'' Sid Pipebrain and he and Kenny circle one another.

"Just try it.'' Said Kenny.

Pipebrain attacked trying to kick Kenny, only for Kenny to blocked and then punched him.

"Is that all you got Boy.'' asked Pipebrain.

"I'm not done for yet." said Kenny.

"You will be soon, take this.'' said Pipebrain as he then wrapped tentacle around Kenny lifted him up and threw him.

"OK that's it it's now on.'' said Kenny as he got into a fighting stance

"Don't think you'll win Ranger." said Pipebrain as they circled one another. then charged at each other. pipebrain took two swings at Kenny who dodged it then Kenny threw a punch that pipebrain blocked it. the swung at Kenny who blocked it and punched him. pipebrian then took another swing at Kenny this time it hit.

"Nice try boy.'' said PipeBrain.

"OK I admit that hurt.'' said Kenny as he got up after getting sent flying into some boxes.

"here I come.'' said pipebrain as he ran at Kenny.

"and here I come.'' said Kenny as he jumped out and he took out his star cutter and star sword slashed pipebrain two times as he tried a third time pipebrian caught it and hit Kenny who dropped his star cutter and star sword.

"close but no dice red ranger.'' said pipebrain as he wrapped Kenny with a tentacle and tossed him.

"give up red ranger I've won.'' said pipebrain.

"I'm not done for yet.'' said kenny as he then used his powers to call his his star cutter and star sword to him.

" uh oh.'' said pipebrain as Kenny slashed pipebrains tentacle.

"aaaaahhh no my tentacle no my beautiful tentacle look what you've done.'' said pipebrain

''Dragon fist style Fire Star'' said Kenny as he crossed his star cutter and star sword and hit pipebrain with a stream of fire.

"ah hot hot hot.'' said pipebrain in pain.

Kenny charged at Pipebrain and sent him into a wall with a kick.

"leave now or do you want more.'' said Kenny.

at lord zedd's castle.

"pipebrain return now.'' said lord zedd.

"yes lord you got lucky ranger.'' said pipebrain. as he left by teleporting.

back at the school the ranger finished with the putties.

"oh yeah my first fight.'' said colt.

"you did good kid.'' said frankie. as Kenny got back they de morphed.

"man what was this about.'' asked case.

"I don't and I don't like it.'' said Kenny.

at lord zedd's castle.

"I sorry master please forgive me.'' said pipebrain.

"oh be quiet things went just as I planed.'' said lord zedd.

"what do you mien my lord.'' asked shadam.

"yeah boss what.'' asked zydos.

"patients you will soon see.'' said lord zedd as he laughed

the next day at school.

At Angel Grove June walked up to where the other girls were to see if her name was on the list for the cheerleaders. only to find it wasn't.

"hey June how did you do.'' asked Sammy.

"I did not make it.'' said a sad June.

"what.'' said case.

as Kim walked by.

"hey Kim why was June not picked.'' asked Kenny.

"oh sorry but June is just did not what we are looking for maybe if she did not have fat hips she probably would have made it.'' said Kim as she left.

"fat hips.'' said a sad June.

"June she is crazy she dose not know what she is saying.'' said Kenny.

"yeah who needs her.'' said frankie.

"thanks but I have to go.'' said June as she left.

as she did Kim was seen watching and smiling evilly as she reveled to be gara in disguised as the real Kim was asleep in her locker.

"this was all to easy. said Gara laughing at what has happened.

gara then teleported away.

at lord zedds castle.

"my lord it is done.'' said gara.

"yes I know.'' said lord zedd kissing her hand.

"I loved it now for the next step.'' said lord zedd as he looked around the school for what he needed and found a set of wind-up toy teeth in the lost and found.

"Ravenator rise'' said lord zedd as he hit the teeth with a beam from his staff.

once the beam hit the teeth Ravenator was reborn.

"yes yes yes I'm back.'' said Ravenator.

at lord zedd's castle he spyed june eating her lunch all sad.

"yes perfect now Ravenator to your task.'' said lord zedd as he shrank Ravenator

and placed him in Junes soda.

"Hhhhmmmm soda.'' said Ravenator as June drank her drink with him in it.

"yeah baby.'' said Ravenator as he landed in Junes stomach.

"time to pig out.'' said Ravenator as he spent all day making June eat tones of food all daylong.

"yeah baby that is it keep on eating.'' said Ravenator

at lord zedd's castle.

"yes that's it keep it up.'' said lord zedd.

"what are you doing boss.'' asked zydos.

"simple you fool all this was so I could get my monster in June to have her eat none stop till she is to fat to do anything with her gone the other rangers can not form there mega zord.'' said lord zedd.

"leaving your giant monsters free to destroy.'' said shadam.

"but won't the others think this is your doing or something.'' asked zydos.

"no you halfwit they will think it is just there friend drowning her sorrows in food and they won't know the real cause of it till it is to late..'' said lord zedd.

back on earth

June was still stuffing her face with food none stop.

"June stop your gonna get fat.'' said Case.

"we know your upset but still.'' said Sammy.

"hey were is frankie.'' asked colt.

back at the school frankie was checking things out he then herd noises and found Kim in her locker.

"thank you.'' said Kim.

"some crazy woman in black put me in there if there is anything I can do for you.'' said Kim.

after that frankie realized that lord zedd was behind this he then asked Kim to put June on the team which Kim was going too do before she was knocked out.

frankie then got back to the base.

"June stop.'' said frankie.

"lord zedd was behind this gara was disguised as Kim you were tricked.'' said frankie.

"what.'' they said.

"man it's always zedd.'' said case as June still kept eating.

"June stop.'' said Kenny.

"I can't I want to but I cant stop help me.'' said June. as alpha then scanned June to find that a monster was in her.

"aye yei yei there is a monster inside June.'' said alpha.

"uh oh show's over.'' said Ravenator as he got out of June.

"aye yei yei help.'' said alpha.

"hahahahaha.'' laughed Ravenator.

"alpha teleport him out.'' said Kenny as alpha did that.

"doh just when I thought I had them.'' said Ravenator.

at lord zedd's castle.

"Ravenator you idiot you ruined it.'' said lord zedd "no matter the others are still doomed.'' said lord zedd he created and threw down a grow bomb.

Ravenator catch the bomb and detonated it and it made him grew thirty Stories tall.

"ranger lord zedd's monster is giant now.'' said alpha.

"I don't feel well.'' said June.

"an unavoidable consequences when you consume more the your biological mass.'' said alpha.

"huh.'' asked June.

"he miens you at to much as a result your now not feeling well.'' said colt

"we do not have time for this.'' said frankie.

"but with out June we can not form the megazord.'' said case.

"we have to try anyway.'' said Kenny as they took out there morphers.

"it's morphing time."

''Red ranger power.'' yelled Kenny.

''Blue ranger power.'' yelled Frankie.

''Green ranger power.'' yelled Sammy.

''Yellow ranger power.'' yelled case.

"White ranger power."yelled colt.

they soon arrived at the city.

"hello rangers ready to get stomped on.'' said Ravenator.

"in your dreams let's go Saba.'' said colt.

"you got it partner.'' said Saba as colt pointed him at Ravenator and fired two beams from saba's eye's.

"aahhh'' yelled Ravenator.

"so you wanna play rough ha.'' said Ravenatoras he fired a beam at the rangers from his mouth.

but saba created a force shield that stoped the blast and sen't it back at Ravenator.

"aaaaahhhhhh pain.'' said Ravenator as he got hit.

"man saba you really pack a punch.'' said colt.

"thank you.'' said saba as he blasted Ravenator again.

"that dose it.'' said Ravenator as he tryed to step on the rangers but then the shogun zords arrived and punched him.

"what are they doing here.'' said Ravenator as ninjor apeared.

"rangers these are the shogun zords.''

"no way new zords.'' said case.

"yes and the combine.'' said ninjor.

"ok let's do this.'' said kenny as they each went to a shogun zord.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Kenny said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." frankie said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Sammy said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Case said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." colt said

as they got in there zords and powered up..

at lord zedd's castle.

"no this can not be happening how how how.''

back on earth.

the shogun zords started to pummel Ravenator .

the blue shogun zord double punched then kicked Ravenator.

the yellow shogun zord charged into Ravenator knocking him down.

the black shogun zord and white shogun zord both kicked and punched Ravenator.

the red shogun zord then took out a big star like weapon and threw it at Ravenator.

"that all you got.'' said Ravenator.

"no.'' said kenny.

"Shogun zords combine." they said as the shogun zords then started to combine the Red Shogun Zord became the body, the Blue and White Shogun Zords became the arms while the Black and Yellow Shogun Zords became the Legs then all five Zords combined together and the Megazord head appeared onto of the Red Shogun Zord's head.

"Shogun Megazord Power up." they said

"You think that scares me?" asked Ravenator. as he then took out his weapons and charged at the the Shogun Megazord.

Let's find out." said kenny.

Just then the Shogun Megazord sent out some wind blowing Ravenator to the ground.

"Don't think you've won yet." said Ravenator.

"Flame Saber flame blast." said kenny.

Just then the Shogun Megazord pulled out it's Saber. The Saber then ignited into Flames and then the Shogun Megazord blasted Ravenator with a flame attack from the saber.

"hot hot hot.'' said Ravenator as he shrank down to ordanary size.

as the rangers came down from the megazord.

"give up yet.'' asked frankie.

"yes I give up.'' said Ravenator

"then leave we do not wish to kill you.'' said case as the others nodded.

Ravenator then teleported away.

at lord zedds castle.

"you fool you wrecked my plan.'' said lord zedd.

"forgive me master.'' asked Ravenator.

"shut up and get out now'' said lord zedd as he returned Ravenator to his original state and sent it to earth.

"mark my words those rangers shall pay for this'' said lord zedd.

back on earth the next day. June thanks to alpha was all better the others watched her with the other cheerleaders as they performed.

they cheered on the football team as they won a game.

at the temple of power.

"this was a close one.'' said Adam.

"yes it was lord zedd's attacks are getting worse.'' said ninjor.

end of rise shogun zords.

 **Well that is it for now please review also for why Pipebrain was recreated is cause Lord Zedd undud him off screen. Any way till next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	11. Chapter 10

power ranger squadron episode 10 shark bait.

 **OK Here it is everyone chapter 10 I hope you were not waiting to long hope you all enjoy it. Any way let us get on with the story.  
**

the rangers were all at the beach where Case was competing in a surf contest.

''well wish me luck.'' said case as he picked up his board.

''go get em.'' said Kenny.''what he said.'' said frankie.

''win fast so we can leave all this sun is bad for my skin.'' said Sammy.

''it's not that bad.'' said June.

''can we please get away from the water.'' asked colt as he looked at the crashing waves while shaking.

''what's with you.'' asked case as an announcer called for the surfers.

''got to go.'' said case as he went to surf.

''come colt let's go watch.'' said frankie as he picked colt up and placed him on his shoulders as they left to go watch.

at lord zedd's castle.

''afraid of the water eh my son.'' said lord zedd.

''master what are you planing.'' asked shadam.

''I'm planing on getting my son to awaken his powers so he will see he is my son and should be at my side.'' said lord zedd. ''and to do that I need to get him in a situation, where he will have to use the powers he has from being of my blood.'' Stated Lord Zedd.

''how you gonna do that boss.'' asked zydos.

''yes master how.'' asked gara.

''when I find out why he fears the water.'' said lord zedd as he went back to watching.

back on earth.

''hey little buddy what are you so scared of the water for.'' asked frankie.

''well when I was younger, my mom brought me to the beach to play.'' said Colt. ''I was told not to go to far but I did it anyway.''

''what happened then.'' asked Sammy

'' when I got to this little rock like island I saw a great white shark come at.'' said Colt. ''I got to the rock barley escaping and the shark kept trying to get me.'' ''luckily the life guards weer able to save me but I've been scared of the water since.'' said colt who was getting scared talking about it.

''don't worry colt your safe now.'' said June.

at lord zedd's castle.

''so that's it well then let us have a bit of fun.'' said lord zedd. ''soon you will realize the truth that you colt are my son.'' said lord zedd as he scanned the earths oceans for what he wanted and found two great white sharks. ''yes perfect Merrick the Barbaric and Erik the Barbaric rise.'' said lord zedd as he sent a beam down to earth.

back on earth the beam hit the sharks and teleported them to dry land they turned into Merrick the Barbaric and Erik the Barbaric with fins on their backs.

''yeah we are back.'' said Erik.

''yeah.'' said Merrick.

at lord zedd's castle.

''Erik go capture the yellow ranger Merrick keep the other rangers busy.'' said lord zedd.

''you got it boss.'' they said as they teleported away.

back with the rangers.

''is is it ladies and gentlemen case is really tearing up the waves.'' said an announcer.

as case was tearing up the waves a woman saw Erik's fin in the water.

''shark.'' yelled the woman as Erik came out of the water and grabbed case.

''up for a little dip yellow ranger.'' asked Erik as he grabbed case and they fell in the water and he teleported away with case.

"CASE.'' yelled the other rangers as Merrick showed up along with some putties .

''monster run.'' yelled an announcer as everyone but the rangers ran off as Erik teleported on top of a cliff near the rangers.

''guys help.'' yelled case as he tried to get free.

''hold on dude.'' said Sammy.

''it's morphin time.'' said Kenny. as the rangers took out there morphers.

''Red ranger power.'' yelled Kenny.

''Blue ranger power.'' yelled Frankie.

''Green ranger power.'' yelled Sammy.

''Pink ranger power.'' yelled June.

'colt was scared stiff at the site of Merrick and Erik.

''colt what are you doing morph.'' said June.

''what's wrong you scared of sharks kid.'' asked Merrick. as he charged at the rangers.

''no you don't.'' said frankie as he hit Merrick in the gut with a flying side kick

Kenny Sammy and June took down the putties.

''OK let's get case.'' said Kenny as shadam gara and zydos showed up.

''wrong red ranger.'' said shadam as he wrapped Kenny with a energy rope lifted him and blasted him with white fireballs from his mouth.

''Kenny.'' yelled june as she tried to help but got attacked by gara.

''no you don't little girl.'' said gara as she took her sword out and slashed june.

''you going down.'' said Sammy as he tried to punch zydos who caught it and when he tried to punch again zydos caught it again then headbutted Sammy.

''get away from him.'' yelled frankie as he punched zydos down.

''zydos get up you fool.'' said shadam.

''take this.'' said Kenny as he took out his star sword and star cutter. and cut the rope he was tied up in.

''hello there.'' said Kenny as he slashed shadam across his chest then kicked him. then combined his star sword and star cutter into his Dai Buster and shot gara.

''thanks Kenny.'' said June as she took out her dai rod and started to wack gara around.

''don't just stand there you fool do something.'' said gara to Merrick as he attacked Sammy who just got up.

''leave my friends alone.'' said case as he tried to get free.

''how about instead I kill you.'' said Erik as he grabbed case by the neck.

''colt help us.'' said June as gara knocked her down.

''we need you kid.'' said Sammy as he was beat down by merrick.

''hold on everyone.'' said Kenny.

''forget them worry about your self.'' said shadam as he blasted Kenny.

''Kenny.'' yelled frankie as zydos blasted him.

''never turn your back on a openint boy.'' said zydos as he stepet on frankie.

''NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO.'' yelled case as he started to run to his friends and did a flying side kick to erik's head.

''no one dose that me.'' yelled erik as he tried to kill colt.

''get back.'' yelled colt as he let luse a burst of white and red energy that blasted Merrick Erik zydos gara and shadam.

''little pest.'' yelled zydos as he got up and tried to blast colt who redirected it back at him.

''leave now.'' said colt as he trapped shadam gara and zydos in energy chains then in energy bubbles and sent them into space back to the moon.

''get him.'' yelled Merrick and he and Erik attacked colt.

''get away from me.'' yelled colt as he blasted the both of them with energy blast from his hands.

''let me join in.'' said case as he took out his morpher. ''bear'' yelled case. as he morphed.

take this said case as he took out his star sword and star cutter and slashed and kicked them both.

colt then took out his morpher "falcon'' yelled colt. as he morphed. there was a huge flash of energy that took the form of the falcon zord then vanished.

The rangers looked up with blurred vision but did make out that it was colt morphed.

''he did it.'' said frankie.

''yes he awoke his inner power.'' said Kenny.

''let's go Saba.'' said colt.

''right with ya partner.'' said Saba as they attacked Merrick while case fought Erik and the others soon joined in and beat the two down.

case took out his dai rod and hit Erik on the head then gut the in the side of his torso.

colt slashed Merrick all over then kicked him into Merrick.

''power punch.'' said frankie and June,

Frankie threw a blue glowing power punch at Erik while June threw a pink glowing power punch at Merrick both hit causing sparks.

''power kick.'' said Sammy and Kenny.

Kenny did a red glowing flying kick at erik while Sammy did a green glowing flying kick at Merrick both hit causing sparks.

both fell down

at lord zedd's castle.

''it is not over yet.'' said lord zedd as he created and threw down a grow bomb.

on earth the bomb went off and the two brothers grew thirty Stories tall. and got Armour Erik got a buzz saw and Merrick a drill.

''we need shogun zord power now.'' said the rangers.

"OK let they each called and went to their shogun zords.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Kenny said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." frankie said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Sammy said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Case said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." colt said and June who joined him.

as they got in there zords and powered up..

"Shogun zords combine." they said as the shogun zords then started to combine the Red Shogun Zord became the body, the Blue and White Shogun Zords became the arms while the Black and Yellow Shogun Zords became the Legs then all five Zords combined together and the Megazord head appeared onto of the Red Shogun Zord's head.

"Shogun Megazord Power up." they said

"You think that scares us?" asked the brothers as they charged at the Megazord

the Shogun Megazord then pulled out it's Saber. The Saber then ignited into Flames and then the Shogun Megazord blasted the brothers with a flame blast.

''hot hot hot hot.'' said the brothers as the fell and shrank down to their normal sizes.

later the next day the contest was back on and case won.

as they cheered a life guard came up to them.

''hey when you kids see those rangers again thank them for lending me those two dudes.'' he said. as the barberick brothers weer seen bringing a little girl who almost got eaten by a shark to land and brought the shark with them to eat.

''having fun you two.'' asked case.

''oh yeah this is much better then being evil.'' said Erik.

''yeah and we are again sorry for all the trouble we caused.'' said Merrick.

''that is OK as long as you keep your word and don't cause more trouble.'' said frankie as they said good bye to their new friends and went home.

''so I'm really the son of lord zedd.'' asked colt.

''yes I'm sorry we didn't tell you before we were afraid of how you would take it..'' said Ninjor.

"You OK Case.'' Asked Kenny.

"Yeah it's just, this is a lot to take in.'' Said Colt.

"We know but believe me.'' Said Kenny ''this changes nothing your still our friend.''

"And we are here for ya.'' Said Case.

"Count on it.'' Said Frankie.

"Don't forget me.'' Said June.

"Or Me.'' Said Sammy.

"And we are here to stay.'' said Kenny. placing his hand in the center.

The others placed there hands on his.

"Power Rangers." They all said jumping up.

 **Well that is it for now hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. sorry if this felt rushed I just wanted to get it up ope you enjoy it.** **Please review so i know to keep going. And if you have any monsters you want to have show up let me know in your review. Up next Gold returns the 6th crystal. Until the next time this is Myzor King of War signing out.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

power ranger squadron episode 11 Gold returns the 6th crystal.

 **OK everyone Here it is now chapter 11 I hope you all enjoy the story. Sorry if it feels a bit rushed I just really wanted to get it done as fast as I could hope you all still like it any way let us get on with the story.  
**

Lord Zedd was sitting on his throne sleeping, as he did he felt something approaching the earth. He woke up and got out of his throne.

"It cant be.'' Said Lord Zedd as he went out to his Balcony. He used his telescopic vision to look out into space.

He then saw what looked like a spaceship. "He is coming this can not be.'' Said Lord Zedd as he hit the balcony railing with his clenched hand.

"I must stop this.'' Said Lord Zedd as he pointed gis staff at the ship, and fired a beam at it. knocking it off course.

"Yes, yes, yes.'' Said Lord Zedd as the ship fell.

On earth at the base.

The alarm went off alerting Alpha.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Said Alpha as he went to the control console. And pushed a few buttons. "Danger come in command center.'' Came a voice on a monitor over some static. "That voice it can't be.'' Said Alpha.

"Command center this is Trey of Triforia.'' Came Trey's voice as Trey's face appeared and disappeared as static kept coming.

"Rangers wake up.'' Said Alpha as he hit some buttons that set off more alarms and woke them all up.

"Alpha what's going on.'' Asked Case.

"Yeah it's Saturday morning.'' Said Sammy.

"What gives.'' Asked Frankie.

"Rangers we have an emergency.'' Said Alpha.

"What emergency.'' Asked June.

"Trey of Triforia the gold zeo ranger has crash landed on earth.'' Said Alpha.

"You mien the 6th Zeo ranger.'' Asked Kenny.

"Yes he was on his way to earth, but his ship has crashed near angelgrove.'' Said Alpha.

"Don't worry Alpha, we will go help him.'' Said Kenny.

"Alpha best cal colt in case we need help.'' Said Case As they then teleported to Trey's location. They found what was left of Trey's ship tho hardly anything left.

"It looks like it's all aging out of existence.'' Said Sammy.

"Looks like Lord Zedd's doing.'' Said Kenny.

"Hey look there.'' Said June as she pointed to someone, lying on the ground.

"That must be Trey.''' Said Kenny. As they went to help him.

"Hey you OK Trey.'' Asked Frankie as they helped Trey up.

"Yes thank you, but who are you and how do you know my name.'' Asked Trey.

"We're the power rangers Alpha sent us.'' Said Frankie.

"Alpha.'' Asked Trey as the rangers nodded.

"Yep.'' Said June.

"Why are you here anyway.'' Asked Sammy.

"I came to your planet to see the white ranger. The chosen one.'' Said Trey.

"Why.'' Asked Kenny.

"So I might transfer my powers to him so he might fulfill his Destiny.'' Said Trey.

At Lord Zedd's castle.

"That is what you think Trey my Cotpotros will see to that.'' Said Lord Zedd as he fired a beam down to where the rangers were.

On earth.

the beam hit the ground near them. And 10 Cotpotros appeared.

"Oh great just what we need.'' said Frankie sarcastically.

"Alpha teleport Trey out of here.'' Said Kenny over his communicator as Trey was Teleported away.

"it's morphing time.'' said Kenny as the rangers took out there morphers.

''Red ranger power.'' yelled Kenny.

''Blue ranger power.'' yelled Frankie.

''Green ranger power.'' yelled Sammy.

''Pink ranger '' yelled June.

''Yellow ranger power.'' yelled case.

and with these words brightly colored streams burst from the morphers and surrounded them, began morphing their clothes with the colors red,blue, yellow, green, and pink. Their heads became surrounded with a material which hardened into their gleaming helmets. Once the streams disappeared the teens were gone and the Power Rangers stood in their place.

"Now to deal with them.'' said Frankie, sending a fist into a Cotpotros face. and abother fist into the face of another and a kick into another.

"You said it." Kenny said, kicking at another Cotpotros in the face. and kicked another.

Sammy ran up to a rock, and scooped it up in his feet and kicked it at a Cotpotros following him. He followed it up with a punch to the face.

He looked up and jumped away as two Cotpotros attacked.

June kicked a 2 Cotpotros in the chest.

Case karate chopped a few Cotpotros in the neck. Before long all of the Cotpotros were beaten.

At Lord Zedds castle.

"Never send Cotpotrosto do a monsters job.'' Said Lord Zedd as he then started to looked for something to make a monster from. He then spied a warthog bathing in so,e water.

"Perfect Hydro hog rise.'' Said Lord Zedd as he fired a beam at said animal.

On earth the beam hit the warthog and it changed into the Hydro hog.

Oh yeah I'm back.'' Said The hydro hog. As Lord Zedds face appeared in the sky.

"Hydro hog go and destroy the rangers.'' Ordered Lord Zedd.

"Forget that I don't work for you Zedd.'' Said The hydro hog as he was then struck by several bolts of lightning.

"Silence you work for me now. Do as i say or suffer.'' said Lord Zedd.

"Alright I'll do it.'' Said the Hydro hog as he was teleported to where the rangers were.

"Hello Rangers I'm the Hydro hog and your dead.'' Said the hydro hog as he hot the rangers with a fire blast.

"This is gonna be easy.'' Said the Hydro hog.

At the Base Trey arrived and as he did he split into his 3 selves. Trey of Courage, Trey of Wisdom and Trey of Heart.

Fallowed by them Colt also teleported in.

"Hey why are they Alpha.'' Asked Colt.

"They are Trey of Triforia the rules of their home planet.'' Said Alpha. "They are also the 6th zeo ranger. They are here to give you their Zeo powers and crystal.''

"Huh me.'' Asked Colt.

"Yes it is important that we do this.'' Said Trey of Wisdom.

"If you are to defeat Lord Zedd.'' Said Trey of Courage.

"Please we must hurry for the universe sake.'' Said Trey of Heart.

"Alright let's do this.'' Said Colt. As he morphed.

"White ranger power..'' yelled colt.

and with these words a brightly white colored stream burst from the morpher and surrounded him, and began morphing his clothes with the color white. His head became surrounded with a material which hardened into his gleaming helmet. Once the streams disappeared he grew to the same size as the others.

All 3 Trey's gathered around Colt. And they began.

"Colt of Earth. I Trey of Wisdom bestow upon you the wisdom of the Golden Powers and of the people of Triforia." said Trey of Wisdom.

"And I, Trey of Courage bestow upon you Colt of Earth the Courage of the Golden Powers and of the people of Triforia." said Trey of Courage.

"And I, Trey of Heart bestow upon you Colt of Earth the Honor and respect of the Golden Powers and of the people of Triforia." said Trey of Heart.

"Now reach out and take the staff and accept the the Golden Powers." said Trey of Wisdom.

Colt reached out, and grabbed the Golden Power Staff and it started to shine and the coin in his morpher changed into a white and gold gem, the Golden Zeo powers flew from the Golden Power Staff. And into Colt's morpgher and him as his armor vanished and was replaced with the Gold Ranger armor.

"This is amazing." said Colt.

"You now wield the power of the Gold Ranger." said Trey of Courage. "Added to your white ranger powers.''

Take these powers, and carry on our work and fulfill your destiny defeat lord Zedd." said Trey of Wisdom.

"I will I swear on _Triforia's name_.'' Said Case as All 3 Treys bowed to him and teleported back to their home planet _Triforia_.

"I think you better go help the other rangers I think they could really use your help.'' Said Alpha who saw the rangers having a hard time with the Hydro hog.

The other Rangers were still fighting the Hydro Hog. But were losing the battle.

"Give it up ranger I got you beat.'' Said the Hydro hog.

"Never, come on guys let's get him with the 5 star power kick.'' Sad Kenny.

"Right.'' Said the other rangers as they all jumped up high.

"5 Star power kick.'' They all said as one of each of their feet flowed in their color as they flew at the Hydro hog. Who just stuck his gut outt out and the rangers were repealed.

"Nice try rangers but no.'' Said Hydro hog.

"Any other ideas.'' Asked Frankie.

"Yep Okay, case and Sammy circle his right; Frankie and June circle his left. I've got the middle; and draw your blasters." Kenny ordered.

The rangers did as they were told, and once given the signal they all ran straight toward the monster with lasers on full blast. n But their efforts were in vain as the Hydro hog repealed their attacks.

"That tickled.'' Said The Hydro hog as he swung his sword and slashed each of the rangers. Knocking them aside.

"I think it's time for our best team finisher.'' said Kenny as he Case June Frankie and Sammy raised there hands up and started to gather energy that they focused into balls.

"kiryoku bomber.'' they said as they sent the balls of energy at The Hydro hog who slashed each one in half with ease.

"Nice try Rangers.'' Said the Hydro hog as he hit them with a flame blast knocking them down.

"This is Bad.'' Said Sammy.

"You think.'' Said Case.

"We are in trouble.'' Said June.

"It ain't over yet.'' Said Kenny.

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes that's it Hydro hog Destroy them.'' Said Lord Zedd enjoying watching the rangers lose.

Back on Earth.

"Face it rangers I got you outclassed.'' Said The Hydro hog as he hit the rangers with another fire blast that knocked them all for a loop.

"This is to easy.'' Said Hydro Hog as he got ready to blast them again only for Colt to teleport in front of his friends and block the the attack.

"Wrong bacon face.'' Said Colt as he sent the attack back with Saba.

"That looked like it hurt.'' Said Saba.

"So your here ha, now I get to kill all 6 of you.'' Said Hydro hog as he took out his sword and swung at Case.

"Wrong.'' Said Saba as Colt used Saba to slice the Hydro hogs sword in half. Then kicked him in the gut as he jumped up and kicked him in the side of his head. And as he landed he slashed the Hydro hog several times then punched him.

"My that was impressive.'' Said Saba.

"Thanks.'' Said Colt as he put Saba in his sheath as he then picked the Hydro hog up spun him a bit.

"Stop the ride i wanna get off.'' Said Hydro hog.

"Have it your way.'' Said Colt As he threw him to the ground.

At Lord Zedd's castle.

"No that bungling fool, you 3 go down and help him.'' Ordered Lord Zedd.

"Sire.'' Said Shadam, Gara and Zydos as they teleported to earth.

On earth.

"Hello White ranger.'' Said Shadam.

"This looks bad.'' Said Saba.

"Yeah I know better whip out the gold power.'' Said Colt as he pulled out the golden power staff.

"Gold power.'' Said Colt as his armor vanished and was replaced with the gold rangers armor.

"Time for a gold rush.'' Said Colt as he fired a barrage of energy blast at the 3 villains knocking them down, He then charged at them with Saba and slashed them across their chests then sent them each fly with a kick.

At Lord Zedd's castle.

"Those fools must I do everything.'' Said Lord Zedd as he summoned his grow bomb and threw it down to earth.

On earth.

The Hydro Hog caught the bomb and detonated it, and grew thirty stories tall.

"Hey look at me." Hydro Hog said

"We need Shogun Megazord Power." The Five Alien Rangers said and the Shogun zords appeared and the rangers went to their shogun zords.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Kenny said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." frankie said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Sammy said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Case said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." colt said and June who joined him.

The shogun zords then combined.

"This is gonna be easy.'' Said The Hydro hog as he slashed the Shogun megazord with his restored sword.

The Shogun Megazord powered up it's flame Saber and tried to strike Hydro Hog but Hydro Hog caught the sword.

"You don't get to win like that this time, face it Rangers I got you outclassed." Hydro Hog said as he then slashed the Shogun megazord some more then hit it with a fire blast. Then slashed and stabbed the Shogun megazord then hit it with another fire blast sending it down.

"Hahahahahaha i win, I win.'' Said the Hydro hog.

"Were down.'' Said Frankie.

"This can't be happening.'' Said Sammy.

"Is this the end.'' Asked Case.

"It can't end like this.'' Said June.

"It's not over yet. We got to get back up, we got to keep fighting.'' Said Kenny.

"Kenny is right.'' said Colt.

"Yeah your right.'' Said Frankie.

"Totally.'' Said June.

"Yeah I refuse to die here.'' Said Sammy.

"Yeah I say we keep fighting.'' Said Case. As they all agreed they herd a roar. "Did you guys here that.'' Asked Colt.

"Yeah we did.'' said Kenny. As they herd another roar.

"There it was again.'' Said Sammy.

"What was it.'' Asked June.

"Good question.'' said Case.

"I'd say it was him.'' Said Colt pointing in a direction as the others also looked, they saw what looked to be a white and black robotic _Brachiosaurus._

"Rangers that is Titanus he is an Allie.'' Said Alpha to the rangers over their communicators.

"Where did you come from.'' Asked the Hydro hog. As Titanus raored and hit the Hydro hog with a fire ball that hit him. Then fired some more.

"So you wanna play rough.'' Said The Hydro hog as he tried to blast Titanus who shook it off. Then blasted him again.

"Rangers call the falcon zord and combine with it and Titanus to form the Shogun ultrazord.'' Said Alpha over their communicators.

"Alright Falcon zord appear.'' Said Colt as the falcon zord appeared and attack the Hydro hog by blasting him.

"Let's do it.'' Said Kenny as the shogun zord got up and then combined with the falcon zord and Titanus to form the Shogun ultrazord.

"Alright Hydro hog give up now.'' Said Kenny.

"Never.'' Said Hydro hog as he attacked.

Alright lets let him have it but lets make sure not to do anything fatal.'' said Kenny.

"Ultrazord fire.'' Said all 6 rangers as the ultrazord opened fired hitting it's target and caused the Hydro hog to fall as he did he shrank to his regular size.

"Oh that's it no more evil i don't wanna go through that again I'm going back home.'' Said the Hydro hog as he teleported away.

At Lord Zedd's Castle.

"No this can not be happening.'' Yelled Lord Zedd.

"We are sorry we failed master.'' Said Shadam.

"Not as sorry as I'm about to make you.'' Said Lord Zedd as he then blasted each of them with his staff then did so again and again over and over.

At the Base.

The rangers had just finished telling Adam and Ninjor all that had happened.

"You have been given a great gift Colt.'' Said Ninjor.

"I know I just hope I got what it takes to use it properly.'' Said Colt.

"Don't worry you'll learn in time.'' Said Adam.

"And were gonna help you.'' said Kenny as the others agreed. As Kenny placed his hand in the center.

The others placed there hands on his.

"Power Rangers." They all said jumping up.

 **Well that is it for now please review so I know to keep going. If any of you have any monsters you want to hav appear let me know in reviews. And if you got any ideas let me know in reviews as well. Also sorry if parts of this were a bit rushed just wanted to get it done. Until Next time this is Myzor King of War Signing out.**


	13. Chapter 12

power ranger squadron episode 12. The wolf and the bat.

 **OK everyone Here it is chapter 11 I hope you all enjoy the story. Sorry if it feels a bit rushed I just really wanted to get it done as fast as I could hope you all still like it any way let us get on with the story.**

at the base.

Frankie and Adam were sparing each,

"I already told you Adam I'm fine.'' Said Frankie as he threw a kick.  
"You are sure.'' Asked Adam as he blocked the kick and threw a punch.  
"Nothings the mater Adam why do you keep asking me that.'' Said Frankie as he blocked the punch and threw one of his own.  
"So much anger the unopened bottle will burst when it's internal pressure becomes to much bare, for months you have brooding surely and stubborn.'' Said Adam as he dodged the punch.  
"yeah right.'' Said Frankie as he threw another punch.  
"You have not been yourself you must release what festers within you, the others and I will help you it is important that we be open with each other.'' Said Adam as he blocked the punch and threw one of his own.  
"Open alright this lesson sucks, I mastered it years ago.'' Said Frankie as he dodged the punch and kicked Adam into a wall.  
"It is not the students place to say when a lesson is learned, the students place is to listen and learn.'' Said Adam as he got up and resumed sparing.  
"Something tells the cork is gonna pop off that unopened bottle.'' Said Sammy.  
"That hothead.'' Said Case.  
"I already mastered this lesson and the one before that and the one before that.'' Said Frankie as he threw a punch that Adam blocked but was pushed back.  
"When are you gonna teach me something i don't already know.'' Said Frankie in a beast like voice as his eyes turned red as he threw another punch sending Adam into a wall.  
"Frankie that is enough.'' Said Kenny in a serous tone.  
"Yeah you could have really hurt Adam.'' Said June.  
"And ah why are your eyes glowing.'' Asked Colt.

"It's his nighlok half.'' Said Ninjor who revealed himself. "Thanks to the Sanzu river Frankie is now half nighlok and his new nighlok is trying to take him over.'' Said Ninjor.

"What can we do.'' Asked Kenny.

"I'm afraid we can't really help him.'' Said Adam as he got up. "But I know someone who can.'' Said Adam.

"Yes Frankie you must see master Swoop.'' Said Ninjor.

"Master Swoop who's that.'' Asked Sammy.

"He is a martial arts master who is a member of the The Pai Zhuq, the _Order of the Claw_.'' Said Adam. "He alone can help you Frankie but you will have to prove you are worthy to train under him.''

"Yes now come. We must prepare for your journey.'' Said Ninjor as they left to help Frankie pack for his journey.

The next day Frankie Teleported to a mountain and began to fallow directions on a map he took out of his backpack. As he walked he did not know he was being watched.

At Lord Zedd's castle.

"Perfect the blue ranger is all alone.'' Said Lord Zedd who saw this as a golden opportunity to get rid of one of the rangers.

"With him away from his team mates they can't form any of their megazords,'' Said Shadam.

"And soon they will be one ranger down.'' Said Gara.

"Yes but we will need a way to keep the other rangers busy.'' Said Lord Zedd as he spied a vampire bat in a cave.

''perfect.'' said lord zedd ''vampirus return from the abyss and take new form and be revived.'' as he sent energy from his staff into the bat that turned into vampirus.  
'' hahahahaha laughed vampires ''I live again.''  
''vampirus I revived you to go hunt down find the rangers and bring them to me.'' said lord Zedd.

''hahahaha yes my lord capture the rangers you I hear you and I obey'' said vampires as he was teleported away by Lord Zedd.

"Now to make a monster to deal with the blue ranger.'' Said Lord Zedd as he spied a brick wall.

"This will do Brick bully arise.'' Said Lord Zedd as he fired a beam at the wall and out of it came Brick bully.

"Know I need one of you to go with Brick bully to help him.'' Said Lord Zedd.

"Let me do it boss.'' Asked Zydos.

"Alright but don't mess it up.'' Said Lord Zedd as Zydos teleported out. "You 2 go help vampirus.'' He said as Shadam and Gara teleported out.

at Angergrove.

vampirus, Shadam and Gara appeared and attacked the the city.

At the base.

"Rangers the city is under attack.'' Said Alpha.

"Oh great just when we're a ranger down.'' Said Sammy.

"Doesn't matter we have to go regardless.'' Said Kenny. As the rangers took out there morphers.

''Red ranger power.'' yelled Kenny.

''Green ranger power.'' yelled Sammy.

''Pink ranger '' yelled June.

''Yellow ranger power.'' yelled case.

"White ranger power..'' yelled colt.

and with these words brightly colored streams burst from the morphers and surrounded them, began morphing their clothes with the colors red,blue, yellow, green, and pink. Their heads became surrounded with a material which hardened into their gleaming helmets. Once the streams disappeared the teens were gone and the Power Rangers stood in their place. when colt morphed he grew to the same size as the others.

They then teleported to the city.

"Greetings Rangers so nice you could join us.'' Said Shadam.

"Save Shadam your going down.'' Said Kenny as he pulled out his Double Dragon Swords and as Shhadam took out a sword and the two started to fight.

"Up for a rematch pinky.'' Asked Gara as she took out her sword.

"Bring it on.'' Said June as she took out her Phoenix Spear and the 2 started to fight.

"Looks like it's you 3 and me.'' Said vampirus to Case, Sammy and June.

"Fine with us.'' Said Colt as he, Sammy and Case started to fight vampirus.

Meanwhile in the mountains.

Frankie was still walking till Zydos and Brick bully teleported in front of him.

"Hello their blue boy.'' Said Zydos.

"Wanna have some fun.'' Asked Brick bully.

"Oh great just what I need.'' Said Frankie as he took out his morpher.

"Blue ranger power.'' Said Frankie.

and with those words a brightly colored stream of blue burst from the morpher and surrounded him, began morphing his clothes with the colors blue his heads became surrounded with a material which hardened into his gleaming helmet. Once the stream disappeared He was fully morphed.

Frankie took out his Pegasus Nunchakus and started swinging them around deflecting attacks from his 2 opponents.

"Lets see you handle this blue boy.'' Said Brick bully as he made a barrage of bricks fly from his body. Frankie tried to knock them aside but the exploded. Knocking him down.

"Look at you pathetic.'' Said Zydos as he sent out an energy rope that wrapped around Frankie and lifted him up and brought him down.

"I ain't beat yet.'' Said Frankie as he grabbed the rope and spun Zydos around as he broke free and Zydos went into Brick bully and they fell down.

"Not bad but let's see you handle this.'' Said Zydos as some Cotpotros teleported to them.

Frankie kicked one and punched another and hit a few with his Pegasus Nunchakus but there was to many and they ganged up on him trapping him.

"Your done for.'' Said Zydos as he hit Frankie with an energy blast knocking him down.

Zydos them started to stomp on Frankie.

"Look at you pathetic no wonder you were unable to save your nana.'' Said Zydos as Frankie grabbed his foot.

"Never talk about my nana.'' Said Frankie as he began to crush it.  
''noooo aaauuugh stop aaaauugh noo aaauuugh let go aaaauuugh.'' yelled Zydos as Frankie tossed him aside.

Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's Castle.

"Those fools must I do everything myself.'' Said Lord Zedd as he fired a beam from his staff.

On earth.

The sky then darkened and they herd Lord Zedd's laugh as a giant eye appeared in the sky and blasted Frankie.

Frankie fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Thanks for the help boss.'' Said Zydos.

"Silence just kill him and return.'' Said Lord Zedd as the eye vanished.

"OK let's get him.'' Said Brick bully as he and Zydos were then each kicked in the back, and sent into trees. They both got up and saw an aged man wearing black cloths and black glasses holding a fan. It was Master swoop.

"Are you such cowards you have to resort to such tactics to deal with one child.

"Old man your gonna regret not minding your own business.'' Said Zydos as he got up and threw a punch. Master swoop just stepped aside and tripped Zydos then hit him in the back of his neck with a karate chop. Then threw him at Brick bully.

"Now to send you flying.'' Said Master swoop as he unleashed his animal spirit that scooped them up in its mouth took to the air and spat them put sending them flying.

Master swoop then picked Frankie up and brought him to his home.

With the other rangers.

Kenny was still fighting Shadam.

"You should just surrender.'' Said Shadam as he lunged at Kenny who stepped to the side and kicked Shadam in the back sending him into a wall.

"Might wanna take your own advice.'' Said Kenny. As he put his swords down, and grabbed him by the back of his coat and lifted him up and threw him into another wall.

Shadam got up as Kenny charged.

"Power kick.'' Said Kenny as he hit Shadam with a glowing right kick sending him through a wall. "I'm going to enjoy frying you.'' Said Shadam as he got up and shot white fire balls from his mouth. Kenny dodged them as he took out his star cutter and star sword and started to slash the fire balls then combined them into his star buster and blasted Shadam in the face.

"My face.'' Said Shadam as he placed a hand over his injured face and eye.

"It gets way worse from here.'' Said Kenny as he separated his star buster back into his star cutter and star sword.

''Dragon fist style Fire Star'' said Kenny as he crossed his star cutter and star sword and hit Shadam with a stream of fire. Knocking him down.

June was fighting Gara still.

"Just give up pinky.'' Said Gara.

"In your dreams you witch.'' Said June as she headbutted Gara in the face.

"You slut you broke my nose.'' Said Gara as she felt some blood drip from her nose as June kicked her in the chest.

"You think your nose hurts wait till you feel whats next.'' said June as jump kicked Gara in the head knocking her down.

June took out her Phoenix Spear and used it to lift her up and spun her around till her cloths ripped sending her flying into a wall.

"Crane fist style Wind Star'' said June as she created a huge gust of wind. That sent Gara flying a few blocks.  
Sammy, Case and Colt were still fighting vampirus

''Drunken fist style Time Star'' said Case as he slowed down time as he brought out his Qilin 9-Part Whip then slashed vampirus with it.

"OK that stung.'' Said vampirus.

''Hung ga style Illusion Star'' said Sammy as he created Illusions of himself.

"Which is which.'' Asked Vampirus as the real Sammy took out his Lion Staff and Jabbed Vampirus in the gut and lifted him up spun his staff around and sent Vampirus into a wall.

Volt then brought out Saba.

"Ready partner.'' Asked Colt.

"Aren't I always.'' Said Saba.

"Sonic roar.'' Said Colt as Saba unleashed a powerful sonic roar that wrecked the street and sent Vampirus into another wall.

"Had enough.'' Asked Colt.

"Yes I have no more please I've had enough.'' Said Vampirus.

Meanwhile At lord Zedd's Castle.

"Fist you fools fail now them.'' Said Lord Zedd to Zydos and Brick bully as he made a grow bomb appear and threw it.'' Grow my monster and rip them in half.''

On earth the bomb hit Vampirus and he grew giant size. Along with some Cotpotros that Teleported down as the bomb hit.

"Yes now to have some fun.'' Said Vampirus.

"Oh man not good.'' Said Kenny.

"Of all the times for us to be down a ranger.'' Said Case.

"Don't matter we still got zords and we need stop him.'' Said Colt.

"We need Shogun zord power now.'' Said the rangers.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Kenny said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Sammy said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Case said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." colt said and June who joined him.

''I got Vampirus you take the Cotpotros.'' Said Kenny as he started to fight Vampirus while the others fought the Cotpotros.

With Frankie.

He was still passed out he was also dreaming.

In the dream.

Young Frankie and his Nana were among a group of people running from Cotpotros and Lord Zedd.

Lord Zedd ordered his Cotpotros to grab Frankie as his Nana tried to protect him she was fatally struck down by lord Zedd.

"Nana.'' Yelled Frankie as he was grabbed by some Cotpotros.

"Now that that is done for let's get moving.'' Said Lord Zedd as he made a grab for Frankie.

Dream end.

Frankie woke up in a room he did not recognize.

"Awake i see.'' Came master swoops voice as Frankie saw him hanging from the roof as the master then landed and sat down.

"Are you master swoop.'' Asked Frankie as Master swoop nodded.

"That i am and may i ask what you were doing out here.'' Asked Master swoop.

"I was sent by my mentor Ninjor to find you and ask to be trained by you.'' Said Frankie.

"Ninjor is that old warrior still alive.'' Asked Master swoop with a smile.

"Yes I am.'' Came Ninjors voice as he appeared before them.

"It's good to see you my old friend.'' Said master swoop.

"Likewise.'' Said Ninjor. "I see you met Frankie he is the one I told you of.'' Said Ninjor.

"Yes I can seance the dark energy that is trying to take over his body.'' said master swoop.

"Yes Ninjor said you could help me.'' Said Frankie.

"I can but can he handle it.'' Asked Master swoop.

"I don't know id I do I just know I have a lot to learn.'' Said Frankie.

"Your not doing a good job of selling yourself.'' Said Master swoop.

"I know I was told that when I met you i would have to prove myself worthy but the thing is I don't think I am.'' Said Frankie.

"Hmmm I see.'' Said Master swoop as he stood up. "Well then lets find out together just how worthy you are. I will train you''

"Wondrous I shall leave him in your hands I must go help the others.'' Said Ninjor as he teleported away.

The Rangers were still fighting Vampirus and the Cotpotros the Cotpotros were easy but Vampirus he was a different story.

"Try this rangers.''' Said Vampirus as he took out a sword and started to slash the zord then blasted them with energy blast from his eye.

"Now for some real fun.'' said Vampirus as he flapped his wings real fast and created a huge gust of wind that sent the zords flying a few feet into some mountains.

"Is that all you got then your done for.'' Said Vampirus.

"It is not over yet.'' Came Ninjors voice as he appeared and kicked Vampirus down.

"Goodie now i get to destroy you 2.'' Said Vampirus.

With Frankie.

Master swoop was training Frankie in the ways of the bat the young Ranger learned fast.

"You are doing well Frankie.'' Said Master swoop.'' Now the hard task begins.'' Said Master swoop as poked Frankie in the neck.

"Hey what gives.'' Said Frankie as he blacked out.

"Now it is up to you if you succeed or fail.'' Said master swoop.

"In Frankie's mind.

Frankie was in a dark place with smoke everywhere.

"Where am I.'' Asked Frankie.

"Your head is where.' Came a voice as Frankie turned to see Garoki. With his scythe.

"Hope your ready to die.'' Said Garoki as he tried ti take Frankie's head only for Frankie to dodge it.

"Long fist style Gravity Star'' said frankie as he used his powers to lift Garoki up and brought him down.

"It's gonna take more then that to kill me.'' Said Garoki as he got up and charged.

"Your a weakling you failed to to save your Nana and your failing again now.'' Said Garoki.

"Shut what do you know.'' Said Frankie as he shoved Garoki off.

"I know all theirs is to know about you.'' Said Garoki as he tried to kill Frankie with his claws.

"Just give up and let me take over.'' Said Garoki. ''As I said you failed to Save your Nana so what can you do.'' Said Garoki as he tried to kill Frankie with his scythe. To his shock Frankie caught it.

"I did all I could.'' Said Frankie as he punched Garoki aside. "I did all I could there wasn't anything else I could have done.'' He said as he kicked Garoki in the chest and he fell down and vanished.

"If that is all true. If you did all you could have done, and there was wasn't anything else you could have done. Why do you punish yourself so.'' Came master Swoop's voice as Frankie woke up.

"Now tell me what did you learn from that.'' Asked master Swoop.

"I guess I was blaming myself for what happened years ago.'' Said Frankie as he continued. ''Something I wish I could have prevented. As I said I did all that i could have done there wasn't anything more i could have done.''

"Yes you got it.'' Said master Swoop.'' We all have things we regret. And blame ourselves for but we need to accept what has happened and move on especially when that thing we regret was not our fault.'' Said master Swoop. "It was Lord Zedd's fault and his alone.''

"I understand.'' Said Frankie.

"Yes that self loathing you had for yourself is what caused the nighlok half in you to awaken and try to take over.'' Said master Swoop.

"But now it is under control your spirit balanced, it can not be taken away it is part of you now. But don't look at it as a curse use it to fight Lord Zedd.'' Said master Swoop.

"I will Said Frankie as his communicator activated.

"Frankie the others need your help.'' Came Alpha's voice.

"Best get moving.'' Said Master Swoop.

"Yes I will and thank you.'' said Frankie as he teleported out of the room.

With the rangers.

Ninjor was in his battle mode fighting the Vampirus. When Frankie in his wolf Zord appeared and blasted Vampirus.

"Anyone miss me.'' Asked Frankie as he then hit Vampirus with his wolf zord's tail. Knocking him down.

"Frankie your back.'' Said Case yeah now come on let's take him.'' Said Frankie.

"Our shogun zords are down guess it's ninja zord time.'' Said Kenny as they got out and called their Ninja zords.

''Ninja Falcon Megazord.'' they said as the ninja zords combined.  
the red ape ninja zord formed the right arm the blue wolf ninja zord formed the left arm the yellow bear ninja zord formed the upper torso the black frog ninja zord formed the lower torso and legs the crane ninja zord formed the head and the falcon zord attached to the back.

"What no I don't believe it.'' Said Vampirus.''

"You better start.'' Said Ninjor as he hit Vampirus with a energy ball.

the Ninja Falcon Megazord sky dive power punched Vampirus.

''wawaaaaaa'' yelled vampirus as he returned to his normal size and hit the ground.  
''that's it'' said vampirus ''I'm gone'' as he teleported away.

At zedd's castle.  
''Noooooo.'' yelled lord zedd hitting his arm rest ''how could this happen.''  
He then noticed vampirus return.  
''My lord'' said vampirus ''please forgive me.''  
''Get out of my sight'' said lord zedd as he encased Vampirus in and a energy sphere and sent it to earth as it fell he turned back into a normal Bat.

"You OK boss.'' Asked Zydos as Lord Zedd glowed red as he looked at Zydos.

"Alright I'll show you alright.'' Said Lord Zedd as he blasted Zydos in the chest.

"What do I have to do to get rid of those Rangers.'' Said Lord Zedd.

At the base.

"Man that was tough.'' said June.

"Yeah but we survived.'' Said Sammy.

"That you did.'' Came Master Swoop's voice as he appeared with ninjor.

"Master what are you doing here.'' Asked Frankie.

"You forgot this.'' Said Master Swoop as he gave Frankie the Jungle Fan.

"Graduation present.'' Said Master swoop. "Now you may use the Jungle Fan and the bat animal spirit.''

"I will do you proud.'' Said Frankie.

"I know you shall.'' Said Master Swoop as he vanished.

"OK who was that.''' Asked Colt.

"I'll tell you all later.'' Said Frankie.

 **OK That is it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed it.** **If any of you have any monsters you want to have appear let me know in reviews. And if you got any ideas let me know in reviews as well. Also sorry if parts of this were a bit rushed just wanted to get it done. Until Next time this is Myzor King of War Signing out.**


	14. Chapter 13

**power ranger squadron episode 13. A Season to Remember. Sorry for not doing any new chapters in a while I've been doing things anyway hope you like it sorry if it is a bit rushed wanted to get this done before Christmas is over.**

This storry will be one of Adam in the future telling his grandson a story of the power rangers saving christmas.

In Adam's house in the future Adam was sitting with his grandson near the Christmas tree.

"You excited about Christmas?" Adam asked his grandson.

"You bet grandpa. I hope Santa brings me lots of Presents. Adam's Grandson said.

"Presents huh. Well that reminds me of a Special Christmas about the time when the power rangers regained their Christmas spirit and learned Christmas means more then just parents." Adam said.

"What do you mean Grandpa?" Adam's Grandson asked

"Well how about you sit down and I tell you the story." Adam said. As he started to tell the story.

in the past.

Adam and Colt were at the surf shack getting ready for a party.

"This is a great idea." said Adam.

"I know we get to understand different cultures." said Colt. "I wish the others were, Why do they always get so sad when Christmas roles around,''

Adam got a sad look on his face. "Ill tell you later.'' Said Adam but finish lets finish here.'' he said as they got back to work.

 **Meanwhile At lord Zedd's castle.**

Lord Zedd was spying on them. From his castle with his telescopic vision.

"Christmas already what a dreadful holiday.'' Said Lord Zedd. "All those happy faces all that laughter it is unbearable.'' He yelled as he glowed red and hit the balcony railing.

He then sat in his throne and brooded as he did. He saw Zydos instructing some Cotpotros as they set up a Christmas tree. "That's it put it there." Said zydos.

"ZYDOS.'' Yelled Lord Zedd. As he stood up.

"Yes boss.'' Said Zydos in a scared voice. As he fell down.

"What is that.'' Lord Zedd asked sarcastically. While pointing at the tree.

"A Christmas tree it's Christmas so I thought it would liven up the place.'' Said Zydos.

"Its very pretty.'' Said Lord Zedd.

"Thanks boss.'' Said Zydos.

"So I hate it.'' Said Lord Zedd as he aimed his staff at the tree and blasted it. Reducing it to nothing but a pile of ashes.

"If there is one thing I hate more then anything else it is Christmas. Yelled Lord Zedd.

"I told you that would happen.'' Said Shadam as he hit Zydos right in the head.

"Enough. "Shadam take some Cotpotros to the North Pole." Zedd said. "There will be only one person happy this year me.''

"Yes master once there then what.'' Asked Shadam.

"What else capture Santa clause and wreck his shop.'' Said Lord Zedd. "I will put an end to this vile holiday once in for all just as I did in the Rangers home world." Said Lord Zedd as he let out an evil laugh.

 **Meanwhile back at Adam's house in the future.**

"I don't like this story Grandpa. Lord Zedd's being so mien.'' Said Adams Grandson.

"Yeah I know but trust me it gets better.'' Said Adam.

"You promies.'' Asked Adams Grandson.

"I promise.'' Said Adam.

"Then what happened, Grandpa? Did The power rangers teach them a lesson?" Adam's Grandson said

"Hold on now I'll get to the part where the power rangers comes in soon. Now there was i oh yeah Lord Zedd's forces were about to cause trouble meanwhile the rangers where going through some trouble of their own.." Adam said.

 **At the base.**

The rangers were just laying around looking sad.

Kenny was trying to meditate but unable to focus. Frankie just lightly punching a punching bag. June just slowly eating pudding. Sammy just randomly writing equations. Case roiling a ball side to side.

Alpha then came in and saw the state the rangers were in.

"rangers why are you so upset it is almost Christmas.'' Asked Alpha. The rangers all cringed at that last word.

"Alpha please don't say that.'' Said Kenny.

"What Christmas.'' Asked Alpha.

"YES THAT WORD.'' Said Frankie as he punched the punching bag so hard it came off. And flew right into a wall.

As Colt and Adam teleported in.

"Hey guys.'' Said Colt. As he saw the mood everyone was in."How come your all so sad It is almost Christmas.'' The other rangers all cringed again at that last word.

"What I say.'' Asked Colt.

"Christmas is not our favorite time of the year.'' Said Kenny.

"hasn't been for a long time.'' Said Sammy.

"Why.'' Asked Colt.

"Its when we lost our families and our home world.'' Said June with a tear falling down her cheek.

"And thus we prefer not to talk about and why we are sad.'' Said Case.

 **At the north pole.**

Santa's elves were working hard.

"We are almost done just a few more to go.'' Said an Elf.

"Hohoho that's great.'' Said Santa. As he then herd the sound of things being broken outside. Then one of his elves was thrown through the door.

"What is this.'' Asked Santa.

"The last day you'll be making any presents.'' said Shadam as he came in with a few Cotpotros. "Trash the place.'' He ordered as the Cotpotros started break and destroy things and chase elves.

"Stop this at once you are all being very naughty.'' Said Santa as he was then thrown into a chair and restrain with Energy rope.

"Be silent or be silenced you tub of lard.'' Said Shadam.

As that went on one of the elves made a break for it.

"I've got to get help.'' Said The elf as he made his way out. Shadam saw it. "Get him.'' He ordered as the Cotpotros chased him. Only for the little fellow to teleport away.

"Fools you let him escape. Now he will bring the rangers.'' Said Shadam.

"Let him.'' Came Lord Zedd's voice as an image of his face appeared in the sky.

"Master.'' Said Shadam as he bowed.

"Let him bring them this way I can destroy them to.'' Said Lord Zedd.

 **At the base.**

The Rangers were still sitting around sad till The Elf teleported before them.

"What in the.'' Said Sammy.

"No way.'' Said Colt.

"What is this.'' Asked June.

"Is that an Elf.'' Asked Case as Adam walked in.

"what is going on here.'' asked Adam as he saw the elf.

"Black ranger you must help Santa is in danger.'' Said the Elf.

"Hey now calm down.'' Said Adam.''Now tell me What happened to Santa.''

"This man dressed in black showed up with these black and white creatures. Who started to destroy and wreck everything, they have Santa and if something is not done soon Christmas will be ruined for ever.'' said The elf.

"What OK kids looks like you are going to the north pole.'' Said Adam.

"Slow down there Adam and a short man.'' Said Case. "You better run that by us again.

"Yeah I mien Santa we all know he isn't real.'' Said Frankie.

"In your world he might not have been but here he is.'' Said Adam. "And he is in Danger and if you don't help Christmas will be ruined for everyone.'' Said Adam.

"He's right regardless of what is going on with us it is no reason to stand by and let it be ruined for others.'' Said Kenny.

"Your right of course.'' Said Sammy.

"Yes let's get going.'' Said June.

"We are gonna meet Santa.'' said Colt jumping for joy. As they brought out their morphers.

"it's morphing time.'' said Kenny as the rangers took out there morphers.

''Red ranger power.'' yelled Kenny.

''Blue ranger power.'' yelled Frankie.

''Green ranger power.'' yelled Sammy.

''Pink ranger '' yelled June.

''Yellow ranger power.'' yelled case.

"White ranger power..'' yelled colt. when colt morphed he grew to the same size as the others.

and with these words brightly colored streams burst from the morphers and surrounded them, began morphing their clothes with the colors red,blue, yellow, green, and pink. Their heads became surrounded with a material which hardened into their gleaming helmets. Once the streams disappeared the teens were gone and the Power Rangers stood in their place.

"OK Alpha teleport us there.'' said Kenny.

"You got it Kenny.'' said as he did his thing and the rangers were teleported away.

 **Meanwhile back at Adam's house in the future.**

"Did the power rangers make it in time Grandpa.'' Asked Adam's Grandson.

"Don't worry they did as you will soon see.'' Said Adam as he continued.

 **At the north pole.**

The rangers arrived at the north pole and saw the state Santa's work shop was in.

"So this is the north pole.'' Said Case.

"Its a mess.'' said June.

"Lord Zedd's handy work.'' Said Frankie.

"OK everyone be careful.'' Said Kenny.

"A little late for that boy.'' Came Shadam's voice as he revealed himself.

"Shadam why are we not surprised.'' Said Kenny. "Where is santa.''

"Under a few inches of snow somewhere better find him before it's to late.'' said Shadam.

"Also his however will surprise you attack.'' Ordered Shadam as several Cotpotros burst from the snow and attacked separating the rangers from one another.

"They are trying to split us up.'' Said June. as she flipped a Cotpotros,

"Don't let em push on through.'' Said Kenny as he jump kicked 2 Cotpotros.

"OK lets take em.'' said Frankie, as he dodged a punch and sent a fist into a Cotpotros face. and another fist into the face of another and a kick into another.

"You said it." Kenny said, kicking at another Cotpotros in the face. and kicked another. Then Karate chopped another. He looked up and saw some jump up. He did the Same and punched each of them sending them down.

Sammy ran up to a rock, and scooped it up in his feet and kicked it at a Cotpotros following him. He followed it up with a punch to the face.

He looked up and jumped away as two Cotpotros attacked.

June kicked a 2 Cotpotros in the chest. Then punched another.

Case karate chopped a few Cotpotros in the neck. Before long all of the Cotpotros were beaten.

"My time to shine now.'' Said Colt as he brought out Saba and slashed several Cotpotros in the chest.

Before long all the Cotpotros were beat.

"Just you know.'' said Kenny.

 **Meanwhile At lord Zedd's castle.**

Lord Zedd was spying on them. From his castle with his telescopic vision.

"Again failer.'' said Lord Zedd as he his the balcony railing with a glowing clenched fist.

"Alright they asked for it Snow monster arise.'' Said Lord Zedd as he fired a beam from his staff that went down to the earth.

 **At the north pole.**

The Beam hit some snow and out came a

a yeti-esque monster. (note it is the monster from the "Grumble the Magic Elf" book. It is a white recolored and modified version of Primator.)

"Hahaha time to bury you Rangers.'' Said the Snow monster.

"They are all yours.'' said Shadam as he teleported away.

"OK Rangers take this.'' Said Snow monster as he unleashed a blizzard like gust from his mouth that buried the rangers in snow.

"Yes I did it.'' Said Snow monster in triumph as a fist shout form the snow, and hit him in the face. He looked to see Kenny who hade gotten free fallowed by Frankie, who kicked Snow monster in the face. Then Fallowed by Sammy who Elbowed him, right in the gut. Then was June. Who karate chopped him on the head. Then Case who kneed him in the torso. All five then brought out their star cutters and star sword and combined them to form their Daibusters.

"Quintuple shot.'' They said in union as they fired a combined blast that blasted Snow monster knocking him for a loop.

"Now for me to finish this.'' Said Colt. As he brought out Saba. "White slash.'' He said as Saba glowed and was used to deliver a powerful slash that caused the Snow monster to fall to his knees.

"Hahahahaha you think you won. Well you might have, but Christmas is still ruined.'' Said Snow monster as he glowed and when it faded. They were shocked to see it was Santa who fell down. The rangers ran to him as they demorphed.

"My god what did we do.'' Said Sammy.

"I didn't know I didn't mien it.'' Said Colt. Who shed a few tears.

"None of us did.'' Said June as she started to cry.

"Man we just ruined Christmas.'' Said Sammy as he shed a few tears.

"Maybe forever.'' said Case who cried a little.

"We messed up big.'' said Frankie who also shed a few tears.

"This is horrible now billions of kids Christmas is ruined. And it is our fault.'' Said Kenny as he also shed some tears.

 **Meanwhile At lord Zedd's castle.**

Lord Zedd was watching and laughing as Shadam, Zydos and Gara walked in.

"Yes I won Santa is done for Christmas is ruined and the rangers are miserable.'' Said Lord Zedd. "I could not ask for a better gift.'' He said as he and his minions laughed.

 **At the north pole.**

The Rangers had placed Santa's body in his bed. in his wrecked home.

"Well come on let's go home.'' Said Kenny as they all walked away sad as they did Colt took one last look back and to his surprise Santa's body was gone.

"Ah guys Santa's body is gone.'' Said Colt as they all looked to see it was true.

"Hohoho why all the sad faces.'' Came a voice as they all looked ahead of themselves and saw Santa. "Don't know its Christmas there are no sad faces on Christmas.''

"Santa.'' Yelled Colt as he hugged him. And Santa hugged back. "We are sorry for what we did we didn't know.'' Said Colt.

"I know don't worry it was Shadam's fault and his master.'' Said Santa.

"But how are you OK.'' Asked Kenny.

"Your tears and kindness and a little Christmas miracle was made.'' Said Santa as he then looked at the shape everything was in. "Now to fix this all it will take is a little Christmas magic.'' Said Santa as he made everything good as new and the elves were all back to work.

"Well I have to get going but before I do, do any have a special Christmas wish you want.'' Asked Santa.

"I think we already got something.'' Said Kenny.

"Our Christmas spirits back.'' Said Frankie.

"Hohoho that is wonderful but I would still like to do something nice for you.'' Said Santa.

"I think I know a way you can do that and help us teach Lord Zedd as lesson.'' Said Kenny with a grin.

"Hohoho I'm all ears.'' Said santa as they told him.

 **Meanwhile At lord Zedd's castle.**

Lord Zedd was trying to find the rangers.

"Where are those pest.'' Said Lord As he then felt what felt snow. As he looked to see it was snowing in his thrown room and was filled with Christmas decorations and a tables with Christmas foods. And Christmas tree.

"What is the meaning of this.'' Yellled Lord Zedd as he felt a Christmas hat landed on his head as he then Saw Santa and the rangers on Santa's sled.

"Hohoho Merry Christmas.''' Said Santa as they left.

"Aaaaaaaaauuughghh. I hate Christmas.'' Yelled Lord Zedd as he started to destroy everything.

 **At the base.**

Santa dropped the rangers off and they said their goodbyes.

"Well that was one adventure for the history books.'' Said Kenny.

"That it was.'' Said June as they all made there way inside as they prepared to turn in for the night. They found the whole place decorated for Christmas. Tons of foood and drink and a big tree with hundreds of presents. They came 6 different colors. Each in different piles each pile made up of presents the same color as the ranger who's name was on them.

"Welcome back.'' Said Alpha as he and Adam walked in.

"How did you 2 do all this.'' Asked Sammy.

"We didn't Santa did.'' Said Adam as a banner appeared above them. With a message on it, it read Merry Christmas power rangers and here are some presents that were long over due to be delivered. From Santa.

"This is the best Christmas ever.'' Said Colt.

"Yeah but I'm just glad we are all here to celebrate it together.'' Said Kenny.

"Likewise.'' Said Frankie.

"Yep.'' Said Sammy.

"Totally.'' Said Case.

"Indeed.'' Said June.

"You said it.'' Said Volt.

"I agree.'' Said Adam. "As do I.'' said Alpha. As they all got to celebrating and opening presents. And all had a jolly time.

 **Meanwhile back at Adam's house in the future.**

''That was a great story Grandpa.'' Said Adams grandson.

"Glad you liked it.'' Said Adam as he saw his Grandson was getting tired.

"Looks like you are ready for bed.'' Said Adam.

"Yeah night Grandpa.'' Said Adam's Grandson as he went to bed,

"Night.'' Said Adam as he got p and looked at a picture of him and Alpha and the rangers. "Merry Christmas to all of you as well and thank you.'' Said Adam with a warm smile as he looked at the picture.

 **(Extra)**

The scene is this. The rangers and Alpha and Adam were all standing together.

"Well everyone that is it for now. We hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for seeing this through with us.'' Said Kenny.

"It has been a totally wild year.'' Said Frankie.

"And we wouldn't have wanted it any other way.'' Said Case.

"Hope to see you all again next year.'' Said Sammy.

"We still have much more to do.'' said June.

"Yeah more monsters to beat and more adventures to have. And we still gotta beat lord Zedd.'' said Colt.

"We hope to see you again.'' Said Alpha.

''And May everyone have a merry Christmas.''

"Merry Christmas Everyone.'' Said The Rangers and Adam and Alpha all at once.

 **Well that is it everyone hope you all enjoyed please review so i know you want more and so i know to keep going. Till next time this is Myzor king of War signing out. And also to all Merry Christmas.**


	15. Chapter 14

power ranger squadron episode 14. The Bear and the Mentor.

 **Hello everyone here it is a new chapter sorry that I have not updated in a while been working on other stories any way let us get on with the story.**

Here it is now the latest chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

It was night time at the Angelgrove museum. And outside, was Brick bully and some Cotpotros.

"OK you know what we are here for, lets go.'' said Brick bully to the Cotpotros who nodded.

Brick bully then, smashed the doors down. "Lets move.'' Said Brick bully as they entered. A security guard came up to the. And pulled out a gun.

"Freeze.'' Said the security guard.

"Or what?'' Said Brick Bully. As he made some bricks fly at the guard and knock him down. "Forget him get the gem.'' Said Brick bully as the Cotpotros went to a gem that was on display and broke the glass and took it.

"OK. Lets leave.'' Said Brick bully as he turned to leave he saw the Squadron rangers blocking the exit.

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't belong to you.'' Said Kenny.

"So be a good monster and put it back.'' Said Sammy.

"Before we put some pain on you.'' Said Frankie while cracking his knuckles.

"Fraid not Rangers.'' Came Shadams voice as they say him and Gara and Zydos teleport behind them.

""Your caught now rangers.'' Said Zydos.

"Frankie, June with me. Case, Sammy, Colt take the monster and the goons.'' said Kenny as, him Frankie and June went to fight, Shadam, Gara and Zydos. Sammy, Case and Colt went to fight Brick bully and the Cotpotros.

"You should just surrender.'' Said Shadam as he lunged at Kenny who stepped to the side and kicked Shadam in the back sending him into a wall.

"Might wanna take your own advice.'' Said Kenny. As he put his swords down, and grabbed him by the back of his coat and lifted him up spun him around, and threw him into another wall.

Shadam got up as Kenny charged.

"Power kick.'' Said Kenny, as he hit Shadam right in the face. With a glowing right kick sending him through a wall. "I'm going to enjoy frying you.'' Said Shadam as he got up and shot white fire balls from his mouth. Kenny dodged them as he took out his star cutter and star sword and started to slash the fire balls then combined them into his Dai buster and blasted Shadam in the face.

"aaaaahhh My face.'' Said Shadam as he placed his left hand over his injured face and eye.

"It gets way worse from here.'' Said Kenny as he separated his star buster back into his star cutter and star sword.

''Dragon fist style Fire Star'' said Kenny as he crossed his star cutter and star sword and hit Shadam with a stream of fire. Knocking him down.

"Your going down boy.'' Said Zydos as he charged at Frankie who, stepped aside and tripped Zydos, then kicked him in his ass sending him into a wall.

"Way to slow old timer.'' Said Frankie as he took out his, star cutter and star sword and combined them into his star buster. Then took out his new Jungle fan.

"Slow. I'll show you slow.'' Said Zydos as he fired an energy blast at Frankie. Who blacked it with his Jungle fan.

"Close but no.'' Said Frankie as he blasted Zydos in his, Chest.

"You little bastard.'' Said Zydos as he swung a punch that Frankie ducked under. As he closed his Jungle fan and Jabbed Zydos in the gut with it.

"Power kick.'' Said Frankie as he, hit Zydos right in his chest. With a glowing right kick sending him through a wall.

"Just give up pinky.'' Said Gara.

"In your dreams you witch.'' Said June as she headbutted Gara in the face.

"You slut you broke my nose.'' Said Gara as she felt some blood drip from her nose as June kicked her in the chest.

"You think your nose hurts wait till you feel whats next.'' said June as jump kicked Gara in the head knocking her down.

June took out her Phoenix Spear and used it to lift her up and spun her around till her cloths ripped sending her flying into a wall.

"Crane fist style Wind Star'' said June as she created a huge gust of wind. That sent Gara flying a few blocks.

Colt, Sammy and Case beat the Cotpotros with ease and then went to face Brick bully.

''Drunken fist style Time Star'' said Case as he slowed down time as he brought out his Qilin 9-Part Whip then slashed Brick bully with it.

"OK that stung.'' Said Brick bully.

''Hung ga style Illusion Star'' said Sammy as he created Illusions of himself.

"Which is which.'' Asked Brick bully as the real Sammy took out his Lion Staff and Jabbed Brick bully in the gut and lifted him up spun his staff around and sent Brick bully into a wall.

Colt then brought out Saba.

"Ready partner.'' Asked Colt.

"Aren't I always.'' Said Saba.

"Sonic roar.'' Said Colt as Saba unleashed a powerful sonic roar that wrecked the street and sent Brick bully out of the museum.

"Had enough.'' Asked Colt.

"Yes I have no more please I've had enough.'' Said Brick bully.

The sky then darkened and thunder and lightning started as the rangers herd Lord Zedd's laugh as a giant eye appeared in the sky and blasted Them.

"Alright boss.'' Said Zydos.

"Silence you fools return now.'' Ordered Lord Zedd as his minions teleported away.

"Better luck next time power rangers.'' Came Lord Zedd's voice.

"Come out and Face us Lord Zedd.'' Said Case.

"Right now.'' Said June.

"Yeah what they said.'' Said Sammy.

"You are beneath me I proved that last time we fought.'' Said Lord Zedd. "But if you insist.'' He said as he caused several bolts of lightning to strike them as the giant eye fired energy balls at them.

"Oh man this is bad we might not survive this.'' Said Sammy.

"We need help.'' said June.

"Alpha get us out of here.'' Said Kenny as they were teleported back to Base.

The rangers all arrived back at the base as thy demorphed.

"Man that sucked.'' Said Kenny.

"Totally.'' Said Sammy.

"That was an embarrassment.'' yelled Frankie.

"I agree we got our asses kicked.'' Said Sammy.

"And hard.'' Said June.

"We also almost died.'' Said Case.

"And right when we had them.'' Said Colt.

"OK so we got our asses handed to us, we are still alive we live to fight another day.'' Said Kenny.

"I just wish we knew why they wanted that gem.'' Said Colt.

"At Lord Zedd's castle.

Brick bully gave his master the gem.

"For once you did something right.'' Said Lord Zedd.

"Master may I ask what is so special about this gem.'' Asked Shadam.

"I shall show you.'' Said Lord Zedd as his hand with the gem in it glowed and the gem fired a beam and out came a woman.

"Welcome Miratrix.'' Said Lord Zedd.

"I'm free at last.'' Said Miratrix.

"Yes to serve me.'' Said Lord Zedd.

"Yes my master as you wish.'' Said Miratrix as she bowed to her master.

"Yes and you best not fail or its back to the gem.'' Said Lord Zedd as he sat down in his thrown.

The next Day.

The rangers were at the surf spot hanging out. While being watched by Lord Zedd.

''Perfect now is a good time to strike.'' Said Lord Zedd. "Annd the perfect time to test your abilities.''

"I will not fail my lord.'' Said Miratrix as she bowed.

"I know you will not fail.'' Said Lord Zedd as he caressed her cheek. As she placed a hand on it enjoying her new masters touch.

Gara saw it and got pissed. As she scratched a wall with her nails leaving scratch marks "Uh oh looks like the boss has a new main squeeze.'' Said Zydos with a grin as Gara looked at him.'' And I'll give you a hint it ain't you.''

"Enough we are about to be sent out.'' Said Shadam.

"Yes but first I need a new monster.'' Said Lord Zedd as he spied a trumpet. "Perfect Trumpet top rise.'' Said Lord Zedd as he fired a beam from his staff down to earth.

On earth.

The beam hit the trumpet and Trumpet top was born.

"Yes back and ready for some fun.'' Said Trumpet top.

 **With the rangers.**

Their communicators went off.

"Rangers a monster is attacking the city.'' Came Alpha's voice.

"Duty calls.'' Said Kenny as they went to find a place to morph.

"it's morphing time.'' said Kenny as the rangers took out there morphers.

''Red ranger power.'' yelled Kenny.

''Blue ranger power.'' yelled Frankie.

''Green ranger power.'' yelled Sammy.

''Pink ranger '' yelled June.

''Yellow ranger power.'' yelled case.

"White ranger power..'' yelled colt.

And with these words brightly colored streams burst from the morphers and surrounded them, began morphing their clothes with the colors red,blue, yellow, green, and pink. Their heads became surrounded with a material which hardened into their gleaming helmets. Once the streams disappeared the teens were gone and the Power Rangers stood in their place. when colt morphed he grew to the same size as the others.

The Rangers arrived in town to see Shadam, Gara, Zydos and Miratrix. And some Cotpotros.

"Greetings Ranger we wish to introduce you to our new Allie Miratrix.'' Said Shadam.

"Bring as many new friends as you want.'' said Frankie. ''Your going down regardless.'' said Case.

"That's what you, think yellow ranger.'' Said Trumpet top. As he got to work.

First he summoned up an illusion of Goo fish.

"Greetings rangers.'' said Goo fish as he attacked the rangers.

"OK who hit you with the ugly stick.'' Said Sammy.

"Now let's see how they handle more." Trumpet Top said

Grumble Bee entered then RhinoBlaster. Fallowed by Pumpkin Rapper then Soccadillo, Primator, Dramole and Slippery Shark.

"Man where are these monsters coming from.'' said Sammy as he dodged a punch from one.

Kenny brought out his Dai Buster and fired at a monster who dodged it. And the beam hit Trumpet top. Who fell down and the fake monsters vanished.

"Well that hurt.'' Said Trumpet top, as he saw Case. "I remember you.'' He said as he took out a sword that Case blasted from his hand.

"Your not getting away this time.'' Said Case in a unnatural cold tone as he blasted Trumpet top i the eye.

"Aaaahhhhhh my eye.'' Yelled Trumpet top as Case split his dai buster into his star sword and star cutter and started to brutally slash trumpet top till he fell down.

"No more please mercy.'' Begged trumpet top.

"Mercy to you never.'' Said Case as he raised his star sword and brought it down. But it was blocked by Kenny with his star sword.

"Case enough what are you doing?'' Asked Kenny.

"Get out of my way Kenny this monster dies.'' Said Case. As he saw Trumpet top teleport away.

"No.'' Yelled Case as the other villains did the same After the other pushed them back.

"No damn it he got away.'' Yelled Case.

 **Later at the base.**

"OK Case what was with you?.'' Asked Kenny.

"Yes you were not yourself.'' Said Ninjor.

"Yeah you were acting like Frankie.'' Said Sammy as he noticed Frankie glaring at him.

"Ah no offence.'' Said A scared Sammy.

"I have my reasons.'' Said Case.

"What are they? please Case tell us.'' Said June.

"Well it started when we were back on our world.'' said Case.

 **Flashback.**

Case was running through wrecked buildings looking for his parents and little brother.

"Mom, Dad, Todd.'' Said Case as he ran through. Till he bumped into someone, he looked up to see Lord zedd. Case got up and tried to runaway.

"Are you going to leave your little brother. Trumpet Top bring him.'' Said Lord Zedd as Case froze in his tracks as he turned around to see the monster Trumpet Top come up next to Lord Zedd with Case little brother Todd. As a hostage.

"Let go of me. Case help me.'' Called out Todd. As he struggled to get free.

"Give up and I will let your little brother go.'' Said Lord Zedd as Case lowered his head and walked towards Lord Zedd. As some Cotpotros grabbed him.

"Case no.'' Said Todd as Trumpet Top threw him aside. "Beat it you little pest.'' said Trumpet Top as Todd got up he grabbed a steel pole.

"Don't worry Case I'll Save you.'' Said Todd as he ran at Lord Zedd.

"Todd don't.'' Yelled Case as he looked on in horror at what happened next.

Lord Zedd just laughed as he pointed his staff at Todd and blasted him. Case looked on in horror as his little brothers life was ended.

"Now let's go.'' Said Lord Zedd as he ordered Trumpet top to grab Case.

 **End Flashback.**

"Seeing Trumpet top after so long, it just made me remember that day and I just got angry.'' Said Case.

"We sympathize with you Case we do.'' Said Kenny. "But we can not let our anger control our actions. We can not win every battle but if we allow our emotions to get the better of us we give the enemy a advantage.''

"Kenny is right.'' Said Ninjor.'' I feel it is time you saw a friend of mine.'' Said Adam as he walked in.

"Who?'' Asked Case.

 **The next day.**

Case teleported in front of a nice looking home.

"So this is the shiba house.'' Said Case.

"That it is.'' came a voice as Case looked to see Mentor Ji.

"I am Mentor Ji. I take it you are Case the one Adam sent?'' Asked Ji.

"Yes i am.'' Said Case.

"Good now come with me.'' Said Ji as he welcome Case inside.

 **Meanwhile from Lord Zedd's castle.**

"Perfect.'' Said Lord Zedd as he spied what was happening.''One ranger away meaning the rangers can not form any of their megazords.'' Said Zedd. As his generals entered. Along with Brick Bully and Trumpet top.

"I trust you are all rested?'' Asked Lord Zedd.

"That we are.'' Said Shadam.

"And we are ready to serve you master.'' Said Gara.

"Yeah let us at those rangers.'' Said Zydos.

"I will not let you down my lord.'' Said Miratrix as she bowed.

"I know you will not.'' Said Lord Zedd as he caressed her cheek. As she placed a hand on it enjoying her new masters touch.

Gara was not happy to see this.

"She seems to be taking your place.'' Said Zydos.

"Silence you fool.'' Said Shadam.

"Yes Trumpet top you will attack the yellow ranger. The rest of you kill the other rangers.'' Said Lord Zedd.

"Sire they said as they teleported away.

On earth.

The villains and Brick bully arrived.

"Great time for some fun.'' Said Brick bully as he sent out a energy blast from his mouth and destroyed a building.

"Good shot now my turn.'' Said Zydos.

"Wrong.'' Came Frankie's voice as Zydos saw Frankie come at him with a flying kick to the chest sending him into a bus.

"You little bastard take this.'' Said Zydos as he swung a punch that Frankie ducked under. As he took out his Jungle fan and Jabbed Zydos in the gut with it.

"Power punch.'' Said Frankie as he, hit Zydos right in his chest. With a glowing right punch sending him through a wall.

"Here already are we?'' Asked Shadam.

"Got that right mask face.'' Came Kenny's voice behind Shadam who turned to see Kenny punch him in the Jaw. And then trip him up.

"Watch how it is done.'' Said Gara to Miratrix.

"No I will show you.'' Said Miratrix as the 2 female villains argued.

"Ladies please no fighting each other.'' Came Sammy's voice as they saw him and June deliver jump kicks to their faces sending them down.

"Now I get to have a little fun.'' Said Brick bully as he sent several bricks flying at the rangers.

"Wrong.'' Said Colt as he used Saba to slice the bricks to pieces. Then aimed Saba at him and hit him with a eye beam knocking him down.

"This is just not your day.'' Said Kenny as he and Shadam got into a sword fight.

"No but this will soon be your day to die boy.'' Said Shadam.

"How about another day.'' Said Kenny as he knocked Shadam's sword away and kicked him in the chest knocking him off balance.

"I'm going to enjoy frying you.'' Said Shadam as he got up and shot white fire balls from his mouth. Kenny dodged them as he took out his star cutter and star sword and started to slash the fire balls then combined them into his Dai buster and blasted Shadam in the face.

"Power punch.'' Said Kenny, as he hit Shadam right in the face. With a glowing right punch sending him through a wall.

''Dragon fist style Fire Star'' said Kenny as he crossed his star cutter and star sword and hit Shadam, Zydos, Gara, Miratrix and Brick bully with a stream of fire. Knocking them down.

 **Meanwhile back at Lord Zedd's castle.**

"Those fools must I do everything myself.'' Said Lord Zedd as he hit the balcony with his fist while glowing. He aimed his staff and fired a energy beam.

 **Meanwhile back on earth.**

The sky then darkened and thunder and lightning started as the rangers herd Lord Zedd's laugh as a giant eye appeared in the sky and blasted Them.

"Alright boss.'' Said Zydos. As the sky rained Lightning striking the rangers.

"Now our turn.'' Said Shadam as he and the other villains blasted the rangers as well.

 **Meanwhile at the Shiba house.**

Case was training with a spin sword while attacking fake Trumpet tops Ji made with his symbol power. He slashed them each while filled with Rage and hate.

"You need tocontrol your anger, I know why you are angry and you have every right to be. But you need to let it go.'' Said Ji.

"Yeah I get it, my teams Leader Kenny always said stuff like that. How he is able to handle it when stuff like this happened to him to I'll never get.'' Said Case.

"And may I ask what he said?'' Asked Ji.

"He said you need to let go of that stuff from the past cause holding on to it won't undo the damage.'' Said Case.

"And do you believe holding on to what happened to you will change anything?'' Asked Ji.

"No it wont, it would just make things worse.'' Said Case. "And turn you into something your not.''

"Yes your family is gone and your grief is understandable.'' Said Ji.''This sadness may always be with you, but if you refuse to say goodbye to those who have died. You may forget that you are still alive, and that there are still people in your life who matter and are alive as well.'' Said Ji.

"He's right.'' Said Case to himself.

"That is so sweet.'' Came Trumpet tops voice as he teleported in.

"You are not welcome here, leave now.'' Demanded Ji.

"Ah can it old man.'' Said Trumpet top as he hit Ji with a eye beam that wrapped him in chains.

"OK yellow boy now you.'' Said Trumpet top. "Prepare to join your brother.'' He said as he charged.

"Wrong.'' Said Case as he closed his eyes and gently moved to the side and tripped Trumpet top.

"What the.'' Said Trumpet top as he got up and tried again Case dodged again. "Whole still.'' said Trumpet top as he took out a sword and tried to slash Case who blocked each attack with ease without looking.

"How are you doing this?'' Asked Trumpet top.

"It'c called putting the past behind you.'' Said Case as he knocked Trumpet top's sword away and pointed his spin sword at his neck. "Now release Ji and leave before i change my mind.'' Said Case as Trumpet top did that and left.

''You did well Case.'' Said Ji as Case communicator went off.

"Case the others are in danger.'' Came Alpha's voice.

"Go aid your friends.'' Said Ji.

"OK thanks.'' Said Case as he handed the spin sword to Ji who gently pushed it back. "Keep it graduation present also this as well.'' Said Ji as he handed Case a yellow power disk.

"Thanks.'' Said Case as he morphed.

''Yellow ranger power.'' yelled case.

And with these words brightly yellow streams burst from the morpher and surrounded Case, he began to morph his clothes and body and head became surrounded with a material which hardened into a gleaming helmet then the rest of the suit fallowed over his body.

With the rangers.

Case teleported in.

"Guys hold on spin sword.'' Said Case as he put the power disk on and spun it. And the lightning blast were directed at and absorbed by the sword.

"I think this is yours.'' Said Case as he sent it at the villains. And they got hit hard.

"Tine for us to go.'' Said Gara as she and Shadam, Zydos and Miratrix teleported away.

"Hey what about me.'' Said Brick bully.

 **Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.**

"Those fools must I do everything myself.'' Said Lord Zedd as he summoned and threw a grow bomb.

Back on earth.

Brick bully caught the bomb.

"Thanks boss.'' Saod Brick bully as he detonated it and grew giant size.

"Oh great big trouble.'' Said Sammy.

"We need Shogun zord power now.'' Said the rangers in unison.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Kenny said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." frankie said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Sammy said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Case said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." colt and June. said

the shogun zords started to pummel Brick bully.

the blue shogun zord double punched then kicked Brick bully.

the yellow shogun zord charged into Brick bully knocking him down.

the black shogun zord and white shogun zord both kicked and punched Brick bully.

the red shogun zord then took out a big star like weapon and threw it at Brick bully.

"that all you got.'' said Brick bully.

"no.'' said kenny.

"Shogun zords combine." they said as the shogun zords then started to combine the Red Shogun Zord became the body, the Blue and White Shogun Zords became the arms while the Black and Yellow Shogun Zords became the Legs then all five Zords combined together and the Megazord head appeared onto of the Red Shogun Zord's head.

"Shogun Megazord Power up." they said

"You think that scares me?" asked Brick bully. as he then took out his weapons and charged at the the Shogun Megazord.

Let's find out." said kenny.

Just then the Shogun Megazord sent out some wind blowing Brick bully to the ground.

"Don't think you've won yet." said Brick bully.

"Flame Saber flame blast." said kenny.

Just then the Shogun Megazord pulled out it's Saber. The Saber then ignited into Flames and then the Shogun Megazord blasted Brick bully with a flame attack from the saber.

"hot hot hot.'' said Brick bully as he shrank down to ordinary size.

"Thats it I'm gone.'' Said Brick bully as he teleported away.

Later back at the base.

"Glad that whole thing is over.'' Said Frankie.

"Yeah and guys sorry for everything.'' Said Case.

"Its ok Case, we get it.'' Said June.

"Yeah could have happened to any of us.'' Said Sammy.

"Yeah but i realized that I need to let go if the past, if I don't it will only cause me pain also I got a new family right here.'' Said Case.

"Nicely said dude.'' Said Kenny.

"Totally.'' Said Colt.

 **Well that is it for now please review so i know to keep going sorry if it seemed rushed just wanted to get it done before anyone list interest will try harder in the future**


End file.
